


60 DAYS

by gwieniechi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No every day will be listed. There will be times when I advance several days.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwieniechi/pseuds/gwieniechi
Summary: What if the final battle did not separate the residents, but left them in Storybrooke with false memories.  Will love be enough to get them through yet another curse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, wish I did. I will return them to ABC when I am through with them. This is my take on who should be together and who should be made to walk the plank in shark infested waters. This story features a female/female pairing. If this sort of thing offends you please do not read. If you are underage, come back when you are older. There will be mention of rape of a major character. There will be explicit sexual action with the sometimes use of accessories. I will state these at the beginning of the chapters.

60 DAYS  
by gwieniechi

PROLOGUE

The old fashioned diner was filled with people. They were invited to witness what was about to happen. The blonde woman stood with her back to the door and looked around the unfamiliar room. She thought, "how the Hell did I get here? Where the Hell is here? This place looks like something out of the 1960's Who are these people? Especially this joker in leather who is smiling at me. He smells like he took a bath in a barrel of rum. What the hell, does he have a hook for a hand? This is one fucking strange place. Whoa check out the brunette with those deep chocolate eyes. I could drown in them. Damn she is one fine looking woman. Who is the red haired woman standing close to her holding a baby? Are they together? Is she shaking her head at me? What is she trying to tell me? Is she telling me to say no or to stop these very naughty thoughts that are running through my mind?

The door behind her opened and a young man ran in.

"Sorry I am late moms. Did I miss anything?"

"You are right on time Henry." A woman with a dark pixie cut said. 

"Thanks grandma." The boy named Henry said.

"Grandma? She doesn't look old enough to be a mother let alone grandmother. Did I fall through some sort of whacked out time warp? This must be a dream. The last thing I remember is... Hell I don't remember anything. Did I get into an accident and lose my memory?"

"Swan?" The dark haired drunk said and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" 

She stared at him unable to answer as more thoughts ran through her mind. "Swan? Is Swan my name? Who the hell names their kid Swan?"

"Emma" the dark haired woman said. "Hook is waiting for your answer."

"Ah that's a little better. Is my name Emma Swan?" She looked around the room again and found the brunette shaking her head again and felt a strange buzzing near her heart   
That feels as if I swallowed a whole hive of bees. Is she telling me to say no to his proposal?"

"I... I need some air." She said, turned and ran out the door, leaving everyone in the room paralyzed with the shock of her sudden escape. She made it to the sidewalk and looked for something, anything that looked vaguely familiar. "What the Hell is this place?" She thought. "It is hot like the middle of Summer yet the trees in the forest look as if it is the middle of Winter."

She ran into the surrounding forest leaving the town behind.

The tall woman dressed in black watched as a panicked Emma run from the restaurant and into the forest.

 

CHAPTER 1  
DAY 1

 

Emma stretched as the day began. She opened her eyes to look at the woman sleeping peacefully next to her. Regina turned in her sleep to face Emma. Emma smiled as she took Regina's left hand in her's and watched as their twin engagement rings sparkled in the sunlight that streamed in the windows. Six years. It only took them six years to stop battling their growing attachment to each other. Six years to get to this point where everything they wanted and worked for was about to come true.

"What is that smile for?" Regina asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"Good morning my love." Emma said.

"I really like the sound of that. What is the smile for?"

"I am happy. You make me extremely happy."

"Do I Emma? Do I truly make you happy?"

"You do."

"I never thought I would get he chance to be happy again. There is so much I did wrong in my life. At least I know there are two things I did right since those early days when I was filled with so much anger and hatred."

"Only two?"

"Well the two most important ones. Adopting Henry was the first step in letting go of the anger. That small thing opened the door for you to waltz right in and throw my world into chaos. Letting you into my heart help me to not only love myself, but to love others. To forgive not only those around me but to also forgive myself." Regina said as she looked deeply into Emma's eyes.

"You know, Gina, Henry is at my parents and, "she lifted up the blanket over their nude bodies, "and we are wearing the right clothes..." She did not finish that sentence as her lips were captured in a kiss that made her toes curl. A kiss that promised all sorts of pleasurable thing. She surrendered to the kiss. They were soon lost in the passion and sensations their dancing tongues ignited.

Their hands traveled to strong backs and soft breasts. Dimly they heard the ringing of the doorbell. They ignored it as they continued to explore each others bodies. The bell continued to ring. Regina waved her hand and the annoying bell stopped. The silence was broken by a loud knocking on the door. They continued to ignore the intrusion. Soon another sound reached their ears. Emma's phone buzzed on the table next to the bed. With a wave of her hand Emma sent the phone sailing out the window where it smashed on the sidewalk below. She did not break her loving assault on the tanned breast.

Snow stood at the door, her arms loaded with books. She looked behind her when the phone shattered. The sounds of passion reached her ears. She blushed and said, "I will come back later." As she quickly left the porch.

\----------------------  
Regina and Emma shared a leisurely shower before they made their way to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Emma made the coffee as Regina cooked their eggs, trading kisses as they worked side by side. They carried the food to the breakfast counter and sat down to eat. Enjoying their meal after the morning's activities. Regina's phone buzzed with an incoming message.

"It's you mother." Regina said as she looked at the phone. "She wants to know if it is safe to come in."

"That is a weird message." Emma stated. Regina typed in a reply.

Seconds later there was a knock on the front door. "She must have been on the porch when she texted me." She left to answer the door. "Good morning Snow."

"Morning Regina. Do you know your doorbell is broken?"

"It is?" Regina asked innocently.

"I was here earlier. It worked a couple times then stopped." Snow said as they walked into the kitchen. Regina waved her hand to turn he doorbell back on.

"Hi mom. What brings you by so early?"

"Its no really early. I was just telling Regina the doorbell isn't working. Right before this came sailing out your bedroom window and shattered on the sidewalk. " She placed the pieces of the broken phone on the counter and watched both women blush. Snow continued to tease them. "It is a good thing your neighbors are not really close." She joked as their blushes became deeper and laughed. "As to why I am here, you asked me to come over to discuss your wedding. We have a great deal of work to do in the next two months."

"What is there to plan?" Emma asked. "We go to the Town Hall get our license and get married by a Justice of the ..." She paused when Snow shook her head no. "Do you know differently?"

"You can both throw that idea right out of your heads" Snow said.

" Why? this is our wedding. We should be able to do what we want."

"That would be true if," she paused, "if you were ordinary citizens. Neither of you are. Regina you are the Queen and Mayor. Emma you are a Princess, Sheriff and Savior. this wedding cannot be done quietly."

"She's right, Emma."

"I know, but damn. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's start off with where you will be married. How about a nice rooftop ceremony at sunset? Or perhaps in the park? Where are you going to hold the reception? What sort of flowers, food, entertainment, what you are going to wear, what names you will use after your are married, where you are going on your honeymoon? We may need more than two months to plan this."

"Mom you know that we only have two months before that witches' curse hits. You know what that damned prophesy said. We can only defeat the curse if light and dark are fully joined. We must be married to the person we are destined to be with."

"Okay so first up, time of the wedding. Are you both okay with a sunset wedding?" Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled. They both nodded. "One down." She made a check mark next to time in the planner that she pulled from a large stack of books that she carried in. "Today is June fourteenth. Sixty days brings us to August fourteenth. That is a Monday. Do you want to go for the Saturday before or after?"

"It has to be before. The Saturday after will be too late." Regina stated.

"The twelfth it is." Snow made another check mark. "Now do you want a rooftop ceremony or use the gazebo in the park?"

"The park is next to the Town Hall," Regina offered. "We can set up awnings or use magic to keep off the rain if the weather decides to not cooperate. There are also lights in the park.

Emma leaned against the counter as Snow and Regina made plans. 

"What do you think Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes Emma, this is your wedding also. Do you have a preference?"

"I like the idea of using the gazebo but it need a new paint job." Emma said.

"The dwarves are taking care of that as we speak. They are scraping it down and will have it all painted by the end of next week." Snow said and put another check mark in her book "Next up is flowers. What are you favorite flowers?"

"Mine are red roses." Regina said and looked at Emma who shrugged and looked dumbfounded. 

"Geez, I never thought about that."

"When someone gave you flowers what type did you like best?" Regina asked.

"No one has ever given me flowers." 

"Never?" Emma shook her head no. "Then I will have to remedy that my dear." Emma gave her a crooked grin.

"Then we need to plan a trip to the flower shop to find out what you like." Snow said as she picked up her phone and sent a text. "As soon as we have that we can plan your color scheme."

"Is it so important?" Emma asked innocently. "I mean as long as the colors don't clash how important are they?"

"Emma, your colors are extremely important. The colors can make a wedding special."

"Oh silly me."Emma said sarcastically. "Here I thought that the two people getting married were what was important." Suddenly angry at her mother she turned to look out the window.

Regina looked at Snow. "Can you give us a minute?" Snow nodded and left the kitchen. "Hey what's going on? Talk to me."

"You must think I am the dumbest person on the planet."

"Of course I don't. Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know the first thing about weddings. Hell I have never even been to a wedding. I know nothing about flowers, or color schemes. How can I hope to plan ours when I am so out of my league?"

Regina pulled Emma into her arms. "Sweetheart you are not alone. Other than crashing your parents wedding at the end, the only wedding I have ever been to was my own. My mother did all the planning. I had no say in anything. We can and will get through this together."

"We could just elope." Emma suggested.

"You mother would kill both of us." Regina joked. "She has waited you entire life or rather the last six years to plan your wedding. We can't deny her that privilege." Emma lay her head on Regina's shoulder. "I ruined your parent's wedding, I hope that by letting her plan ours, I can at least make up for part of that." She kissed the blonde head.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Emma asked.

"I believe as much as I love you."

Emma looked up at the lips that were so close to her own. "Good" she whispered. and captured the lips. For several minutes their tongues danced until they were breathless. "I want to take you back upstairs."

"Not with your mother in the next room. We already gave her one earful today." Regina said. "I would rather not have her walk in on us."

Emma sighed. "I can wait. I guess I own my mom an apology."

"Let me get her."

\------------------------------  
The woman stood in the shadows by the river as she waited. The trees parted and she watched the man stumble into the bright sunlight. He shaded his eyes against the brightness.

"Well Captain it looks like you had a rough night."

"You could say that."

"I believe I just did. You were supposed to keep you head down and your ears open. Not get blind drunk."

"What did you expect me to do when the woman I love has tossed me aside for another woman. You said that if I stuck with you that Emma would be mine."

"Patience Captain. She will still be yours. When the curse hits, she will not remember ever throwing you over for Regina. The only one who will remember will be Regina. In order for us to be successful, the Savior cannot be fully married to the person she is destined to be with."

"She was mine until that bitch came between us."

"No Captain, she was never yours. The Savior is destined to be with only one person, Regina. That is the only way the curse can be broken. They have to acknowledge their love for each other. If Emma does not remember loving Regina, you can walk back into her life. That is why they cannot be fully married. Light and dark can never be fully joined."

"What do you mean by fully joined? When is your bloody curse supposed to hit?"

"The curse will hit as you so eloquently put it in sixty days. As for fully joined, what do you think it means. Their marriage cannot be consummated. If the curse occurs before then, the curse will work."

"You don't know these people. If they want something bad enough, they will find a way to make it work."

"Only if they remember." She said and smiled. "You see there is a little fail safe I built into my delicious curse that only I know about. So no matter what happens we will both win. You will have the woman you love and I will have my revenge."

"What did these people ever do to you?" Hook asked.

"That is my business Captain. You do your part. Keep you head down and your ears open. Now leave me. We cannot be seen together. I will contact you when I need to talk to you. Stay out of trouble."

Hook walked away and the woman disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Yeah, yeah yeah. I heard you." He looked around. "Bitch." He finished, pulled the flask from his pocket and took a long drink and walked away.

From the shadows a lone figure emerged and ran towards town.

\---------------------  
The wedding discussion continued into the afternoon. Regina's and Emma's heads were both spinning from all the information they went over.

"Almost done." Snow said. "Just a few more details to go over. Food, your dresses, and attendants. Food first. Granny has volunteered to cater your wedding. What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese and onion rings." Emma joked.

Snow pinned her with a stern look. "Emma Swan Charming, those items will be nowhere near you reception."

"Geez mom I was only joking."

"You had better be, besides that is not one of the choices Granny gave me. She said you can choose from roast beef, chicken or fish."

"Does that include mashed potatoes and gravy?" Emma asked.

"Yes for the roast beef and chicken at least."

"Beef sounds good to me." Regina said.

"Me too." Emma agreed.

"Beef it is." Snow checked off another item. "Guest list."

"How are we supposed to choose without making half the town angry?" Emma asked. "As Mayor and Sheriff we have to be careful not to step on anyone's toes by not inviting them."

"She has a point, Snow."

"How about this, we send out a blanket invitation to everyone. If they want to attend they have to contact Granny"

"The auditorium is not big enough to handle everyone." Emma offered.

"What about having a block party reception? We can serve the food from the Auditorium and use the main street for a dance floor."

"That could work." Snow said. 

"Monday morning I will have posters made inviting the town and have an invitation printed in the Mirror. We can give everyone thirty days to decide."

"Good. Now have you decided if you will take each other's names?"

"We haven't discussed that yet. Damn mom we only got engaged last night."

"You do not have much time to make these decisions, Emma." Snow shook her finger at her daughter. "Now the last item."

"Finally." Emma said softly which earned her an angry look from her mother. She held up her hands in surrender.

"What are you going to wear? Do not say jeans and tee shirts." Snow warned Emma.

"I wan't even thinking that mom."

"Un huh, yeah of course you weren't." Snow replied in disbelief. Emma gave her a cheeky grin.

"I for one like how she looks in the jeans." Regina admitted. At Snow's look she continued, "But not at our wedding."

"Then you both need to schedule appointments at the Bridal Shop and not at the same time." Snow warned. "It is traditional that you do not see what the other is wearing before the ceremony. That does bring up another point. The night before the wedding. It is bad luck to see each other before the ceremony so you will spend that night apart. This is non negotiable. Do you both understand?" They nodded. She picked up the phone when it buzzed. "Maurice said he will meet us at his shop tomorrow morning at ten a.m." She packed up the books she brought into a large bag. They walked her to the door. Before they were halfway down the hall there was a frantic pounding on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the curse did not separate them?

The frantic pounding continued until Regina opened the door. Ruby stood on the porch with her hair a mess and her clothing muddy. She remained on the porch to avoid getting mud on the hard wood floors.

"Good you are all here. I have been looking all over town for you. We need to talk."

"Ruby what the Hell happened to you? Were you attacked or in a fight?" Emma asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's wolf's time. I always look like this. Granny and Dorothy are always mad at me about my clothes during this time of the month. Anyway I usually end up down by the river at the Toll Bridge. I was there this morning when I heard two people talking. It was Hook and that new woman. I stayed in the shadows so that they wouldn't see me. They were talking about the curse."

"Come in and have something to drink and you can fill us in." Regina said.

"No my clothes are full of mud. It will get all over your floors."

Regina waved her hands and the mud disappeared. "Now you are all nice and clean. Come into the kitchen." Ruby followed Regina into the kitchen where she removed a bottle of water from the refrigerator that she handed to Ruby.

"Can I come her every day during wolf's time and have you clean my clothes so that I don't get grief at home?" Ruby drank half the bottle before she started talking. They listened without interrupting until she finished.

"Sixty day? Are you certain she said sixty days?"

"Positive."

"Then we have time to get everything done before the curse hits. You will have the time needed to be fully married and that will nullify a part of the curse. What bothers me is that fail safe she talked about. She didn't say what it was?"

"Hook asked the same thing. She told him it was none of his business. Except she did mention that Emma would lose her memories completely. The rest of the town with the exception of Regina would have false memories. Regina you will keep all your memories."

"That makes no sense. Why take just my memories?"

" What do we know about this woman?" Snow asked.

"Other than her name not much. She showed up in town a few months ago when her boat was found disabled in the channel. She is magical or else she would not have seen or entered the town."

"Then maybe this is a good time to stop at the library and have Belle do some research on her." Snow said. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that this curse was revenge for something that happened in the Enchanted Forest. She also told Hook that after the curse hit he would have one week to make Emma fall in love with him, and so would Regina."

"I can guarantee that I will never fall in love with Hook. My heart belongs to Regina and no one else." Emma stated.

"I knew I should have turned that bastard into the worm that he is." Regina said.

"I do like that idea." Emma stated.

"You both don't mean that." Snow scolded them. They both shrugged. Snow threw up her hands and walked to the door. 

"Wait Snow, I will walk with you." Ruby called out then whispered, "I like that idea also."

\--------------------------------------

The showroom of the flower shop was filled to bursting with every color and flower imaginable. Refrigerator cases and display vases filled the room. Emma went to each flower, picked it up, look it over, smelled it and placed it in one of two piles. The pile for the maybes was much smaller than the pile for the definitely not. She had to stop periodically to go outside to clear her head of the flower's smells. Standing outside the flower shop she took several deep breaths of the salty air. "Who thought picking out a damn flower would be so hard?" She asked herself. Turning to go back into the shop, she heard footsteps approach her.

"Hello love. What brings you into town of the fine day?"

"Has the rum totally rotted your brains. I am the Sheriff remember?"

"I haven't forgotten love."

"Don't call me love. You lost that right when you drugged and raped me. We are finished Hook. We have been finished for several months. Get that through that rum soaked brain of yours. Leave me alone or I will arrest you for harassment."

"Oh handcuffs, I like that idea. Will you tie me to the bed and have your way with me? I promise I won't fight you." He stepped closer to Emma who stepped away from the smell of rum on his breath. "Tell me love, does Regina make you feel like I did? Does she keep you satisfied?"

"I felt nothing with you Hook I was unconscious."

"Well then how about we give it another go? I guarantee you will love it. So does she keep you satisfied?"

"Yes more than you ever could. She doesn't have to resort to drugging me. Now go away."

He grabbed her arms. "Eventually you will realize that you love me and not her."

"You are totally delusional. That is not going to happen, ever."

"You just need a reminder, love." He pulled her close and tried to kiss her.

Angered by his unwanted attention, Emma waved her hands and Hook disappeared. Regina and Snow watched them from inside the shop. They went outside when Hook disappeared. Regina put her arms around Emma.

"Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"I'm fine Gina. He didn't hurt me."

"Nice bit of magic. You have been practicing."

"Regina has been giving me pointers."

"She is a very good student. For the record, where did you send him?"

"To the Channel, I think."

"The Channel?"

"Yeah it is always colder there. He needed some cooling off." Emma said with a small grin. The women looked at each other and started laughing. They were still laughing when they walked back into the flower shop.

Far away a large splash sent a plume of water into the air.

Back inside the flower shop, Emma continued to look at and smell the flowers. She continued to eliminate the maybe pile until only one flower remained. She held up the white carnation.

"This is the one I like best." She said with a big smile. Maurice placed the white carnation next to the red rose along with some greenery. They looked at the combination. Emma shook her head. "I don't know. It looks okay but," She didn't finish the sentence.

"They do look good together but I agree it needs a little something extra. Even with the greens, it... wait, "she snapped her fingers. Some of the red moved from the rose onto the white carnation, while some of the white moved to the red rose."

"That's it" Emma shouted.

Snow heaved a sigh of relief that the flowers and colors had been chosen. They placed the order for the flowers with Regina promising to come in the day before to help with the colors. She paid the bill and gave Maurice a note that he read, smiled and gave her a nod.

They left the flower shop and headed to granny's for lunch with David, Henry and baby Neal.

\----------------------------------------

Hook floated in the channel for several hours. Being that it was Sunday there were no commercial boats out working so he was alone in the still frigid water. He finally made it into the harbor and drifted until he bumped into the anchor line for his ship. He hung onto the chain to recover his flagging strength enough to make the final push to the ladder.

Climbing up the ladder got him out of the water where he landed on the deck in an exhausted heap at the feet of the woman dressed in black. He looked up at her.

"Hello love what brings you to the deck of me beautiful ship?"

"You Captain. You have had quite the adventure. Did you have a nice swim?" She said her voice like ice. "I told you to keep your head down and a low profile. Do I need to find someone to take your place? I am certain that there are many of your kind that would love to take your place and make the Savior their own."

"We have a deal." Hook shouted. 

"If you defy me again you will be finished. This is a warning. I do not give warnings easily. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Then stay away from Emma until I tell you."

"You could have helped me out there. Why let me freeze me ass off in that water?"

"To teach you a lesson, Captain. One more foul up and I will send you to a place where you will never get back to shore."

She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Hook shivering on the deck in the waning sunlight.

\---------------------------------  
Emma and Regina strolled in the park as the sun began to set. They walked hand in hand past the gazebo that the dwarves were scraping down to the bare wood in preparation for the new coats of paint. 

Other couples took advantage of the late spring weather. Weather that could turn at any time in this part of Maine. They nodded at the two women as they passed by. Regina's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, read the text, sent a reply before she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Anything wrong?"

"That was the Harbor Master. Hook made it back to his ship."

"Only took him eight hours. I should have sent him further out."

"If he dares to put another hand on you I will send him into shark infested waters so that we would never have to worry about him again."

"When did you become so protective and possessive?" Emma asked pulling Regina into the shadows of the trees to kiss her."

"Probably that first time you came to Storybrook."

"You hated me then and I believe for that entire first year."

"Not really. The first time I saw you and you said that shy little 'hi', I felt something stirring deep inside me. It was like my heart had been in suspended in time. It woke up."

"The first time I looked at you I saw this incredibly beautiful woman. I felt like I could drown in your eyes and die happily"

They kissed again before the walked out of the shadows. "As for being protective?"

"Don't forget possessive." Emma reminded her.

"Yes my dear. I think I started to get protective that day you saved me, first from the angry mob and then from the wraith. I felt those first faint stirrings of love. I knew for certain when you grabbed my arm and helped jump start Jefferson's hat to send the wraith through. You pushed me out of the way."

"Took me with it." 

"I felt so damn guilty about that. You saved me and got pulled in. Then I was angry that I lost you and wold not get the chance to explore what could be happening between us. I am certain David filled you in on what happened while you were gone."

"He did and so did Henry."

"I made so many mistakes during that time. Believing Gold was the biggest mistake. I should have known better than to trust him. I never apologized for not believing that you could defeat my mother."

"Want to know what made me fight so hard to come back here?"

"Henry?"

"He was part of it, but I also wanted to see you again. I needed to see if what I was feeling was real."

"So we were both stubborn idiots for not seeing what was right in front of us. We wasted so much time. Time that we could have been together."

"I don't know. I kinda believe that things happen when they are suppose to happen."

"That is destiny. The prophecy said that you and I were destined to be together."

"I for one am really glad that destiny finally got off it's ass so that we could be together."

Regina laughed. "Me too. Lets go home."

They disappeared.

\--------------------------  
Moonlight streamed in the open window to cast its light on the two women who slept with their arms around each other. Off in the distance, a lone wolf howled, followed by several other howls that filtered in the window. As the last mournful howl died away and quiet descended Emma bolted up in bed with a loud "OH".  
Regina woke and sat up next to Emma.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Emma trembled. Regina held her close. "Talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Gina what if we don't have enough time to get everything done?"

"With your mother in charge? Sweetheart everything will get done with time to spare. We will be fully married in time."

"What if we don't? That witch could speed up the curse."

"Baby, curses don't work like that. It would take a very powerful witch, someone with the powers of a Dark One to speed up the curse. Curses can be stopped, but sped up is not easy."

"She could be that powerful and could have a way. Can we afford to take that chance? We don't know when the curse was activated or when it will detonate."

"True but we can't let her get inside our heads. We will find a way."

"Will we?"

"Yes, as your family is so fond of saying, good will always triumph over evil. Together we will find a way. We are the two most powerful magical practitioners in town. We will defeat her and her curse. But in order to do that we have to be clear headed. Clear your mind Emma."

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can." Regina slowly rubbed circles on Emma's back and pulled her back down onto the bed. "Close you eyes, clear your mind and relax." She continued to rubbed Emma's back. She felt her start to relax. "That's it sweetheart relax."

Before she drifted off to sleep Emma whispered, "I love you Gina."

"I love you back," Regina felt Emma fully relax as sleep claimed her. "That's my girl." She whispered and joined Emma in sleep.

\--------------------------------

The three sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast together before they started their day. Henry was dress in his school uniform, Emma her usual jeans and tee shirt with Regina in a stylish business suit befitting her station as Mayor.

Once breakfast was finish, they placed their dirty dishes into the dishwasher for later cleaning. Regina handed Emma a travel mug of coffee as they left the kitchen. Henry stopped long enough to pick up his backpack, kiss his mothers and leave the house. Regina picked up her briefcase as Emma opened the hidden area to retrieve her gun. She clipped the holster to her right hip, picked up her badge that she put on her belt and her cellphone that went into its holder. 

Standing in the driveway they watched Henry walked to the corner to catch his bus. At sixteen he was too old and too cool to have either of his moms walk him to the bus or drive him to school. They stood by their cars.

"Don't forget the budget meeting today at ten." Regina reminded Emma.

"I know." Emma sighed as she hated those meetings. "Can I send my dad instead?"

"No you cannot. I know you would rather be out and about, but you are the Sheriff. We will be discussing the new police cruisers you keep saying you need. I will buy you lunch afterwards."

"Bribery Madam Mayor?"

"Yes if it means getting you to these meetings, I will resort to bribery. I will even let you order your usual artery clogging meal and not say a word."

"Does that include rolling your eyes?"

"Yes it does."

"Promise?"

"I promise Princess."

"Then you are on. I will see you at ten." They kissed again before entering their cars and heading into town.

\-----------------  
Emma entered the Sheriff's station as the night shift was finishing up. "Anything to report?"

"On a Sunday night? In this town? Everything was quiet. I had someone check on Hook throughout the night. The last shift reported that he left his ship at nine p.m and returned at nine thirty three with several bottles. He didn't leave again for the rest of the night. "

"I haven't figured out why his liver hasn't tried to make an escape yet with all he drinks." Emma said. 

"He does like his rum. Oh one other thing Those were delivered about thirty minutes for you." He pointed to the vase of flowers on the desk in her office. "There was no card."  
Emma looked at the flowers in the crystal vase and smiled. "Do you think they are from Hook? I will throw them out for you."

"No." Emma said as tears filled her eyes. "I know who they are from."

"Okay boss then I am out of here. David is out on patrol."

Emma waited until he left the station before she picked up her phone and punched in the direct number for the Mayor's office.

"Regina Mills."

"Hey beautiful, thank you for the flowers."

"Flowers? What flowers?"

"You know which ones."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well I don't really, as there wasn't a card. But seeing as they are the exact flowers we picked out yesterday and that only four people know. Add that to the fact that I don't think mom or Maurice sent them and I didn't send them to myself, that leaves you my darling."

Regina laughed. "You're right, it was me. After you said you had never received flowers I knew I had to eliminate one item that you had never done. I want you to experience everything good that life has to offer."

"I love you Gina."

"Love you back. Now get to work so you can get to the meeting on time."

"Yes Madam Mayor." She hung up the phone and sat behind her desk after sniffing the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans continue towards the marriage and figuring out what the Black Witch is after

CHAPTER 3

The town wide invitation was placed in the town newspaper The Mirror. Placards were placed in the store windows and on the town bulletin boards. Residents gathered around the signs and talked in low tones.

The invitation read:

THE FAMILIES OF HER MAJESTY REGINA MILLS AND PRINCESS EMMA SWAN CHARMING INVITE YOU TO A JOINING OF TWO HEARTS. THIS JOINING WILL TAKE PLACE ON SATURDAY 12 AUGUST AT SEVEN P.M. IN THE STORYBROOK PARK. THE RECEPTION TO FOLLOW.  
ANYONE WISHING TO ATTEND THIS CELEBRATION CONTACT GRANNY LUCAS NO LATER THAN 12 JULY.

Hook stared at the announcement with anger. He had no way of contacting 'the bitch' as he called her in his mind. The marriage would take place two days before the curse was set to hit. Plenty of time for them to consummate their marriage. The curse and their plans will fail.

"Damn them" He said under his breath. "They will defeat the bloody..." He stopped talking and looked at the people around him. Their angry looks all directed at him. He quickly left and headed back to his ship.

Ruby watched him hurry away and pulled her phone from the pocket of her white shorts. She dialed a number.

"Regina Mills." 

"Regina, it's Ruby. Hook just read the invitation and he was not happy. He was mumbling about there being time to defeat the curse."

"Did he specifically say curse?"

"No he stopped himself as there were people around him, but what else could it be."

"True. Is your pack still watching him?"

"Of course." Ruby answered in an insulted tone.

"I apologize Ruby. I should know better. You and your pack have proven yourselves to be true Guardians of the town. Thank you, you are an excellent ally and friend."

"You're welcome Regina." Ruby said and ended the call. She quickly dialed another number. 

"Yeah," the gruff voice answered.

"It's me. Our quarry is headed your way."

"We have him. Why can't we just end him and save everyone a lot of headaches?"

"As much as I want to give you the go ahead, I cannot. We are Guardians now and not the monsters and murderers we used to be, When the time comes he will be taken care of the right way."

"Gotcha boss."

Regina leaned back in her chair after the call ended. 'What if Emma's fear is rational. We are only giving ourselves a two day breathing space. If that bitch is powerful enough to speed up that blasted curse, we, the whole town could be destroyed." She thought. Regina glanced at her copy of the budget agenda. Her eyes locked onto item three, new police cruisers. "That's it." She said out loud. Regina picked up her papers for the meeting and headed to the conference room.

The Conference room was almost full when she arrived. Only two seats remained empty. Everyone stood when she walked in. She glanced at the clock that read nine fifty nine. The seconds ticked away. Emma walked in with a few seconds to spare. She took her seat next to the mayor.

"Pulling it rather close?"

"I had thirty seconds to spare, Madam Mayor." Emma replied with a wink and a smile.

Regina cleared her throat. "Shall we begin? We have several items to discuss regarding the allocation of town funds. Items one and two, schools and emergency services must ave the funds they need. Does anyone have any objections over those budgets?" She looked around the table. No one offered any objections. "Item four, yes I know I have skipped over item three. We will come back to that. Item four, road maintenance. We can cut that budget down to just funds for repairing the roads. There are enough magical practitioners in town to keep the snow and ice off the roads. The extra money can be used to expand our hospital."

"Even if we expand the hospital, where will we get the qualified staff to run the place?"

"Right now we have eight doctors and twenty three nurses in training. The expansion will also create jobs in supporting areas. We gained many qualified staff with all the new people who arrived." Doctor Whale reported.

"Any objections to giving a portion of the highway money to cover the hospital expansion?" There were none. She continued. "Item five, housing. How are the new buildings coming?"

"Five houses will be ready for occupants next week." Marco answered, "with ten more in various stages that will be completed next month. All the families with children have been housed. There is a plan to build a small hotel, at a later date."

"What about new businesses?"

"Seventeen new businesses have been opened. Along with them there are seven new bars and three new restaurants." Granny said angrily. "But all the restaurants serve different menus."

"The bars bring their own problems. Petty crimes have risen." Emma said. "Our Sheriff's Department is rather small and stretch very thin right now."

"Yes that is our next item for discussion. The Sheriff's department needs the funds to hire at least six new full time deputies or twelve part timers. In addition they need at least three new cruisers."

"Why three?"

"One to replace the car burned by Malificient three years ago that was never replaced. Cruiser two is in the shop more that it is on patrol. The third is needed so that there are always two cruisers on patrol at all times." Emma said. "That is just for starters. If we get all those new people, more cruisers will eventually be needed."

"Do we have the money for these increases?"

"Most of the funds are in their budget, the remainder will come from part of the road budget to cover the balance of the costs."

"Well that seems to present a problem, Madam Mayor. The deputies we can hire from here, but how are we supposed to get the cruisers into town? It is not accessible from the outside and there are not many who can cross the town line to pick them up."

"We have three people available for that chore."

"We do?" Emma asked.

"Yes we do."

"Who are these super people?" 

"We will discuss that later." Regina said. "How is the renovation work coming on the park?"

"We should finish scraping all the old paint off the gazebo by tomorrow. We will apply the first coat of primer the day after and another the day after that. The wood will be ready for the first coat of paint by the beginning of next week. That is if the weather cooperates. We also have crews trimming back some of the trees that have become overgrown. Why don't you just wave your and and poof the park the way you want it?" Leroy asked.

"You dwarves are always looking for extra work. We are just helping out. If needed we can give you a barrier against the rain."

"The park will be ready in plenty of time for your wedding."

"Speaking of that, even though it is not on the agenda," Granny started talking, "the invitation just came out today and by the time I left to come here, over one hundred people called saying they would attend. At this rate you could be looking at five to seven hundred people attending your wedding."

"Are you saying you can't handle it?"

"I certainly did not say that." Granny argued.

"Bring on as many people as you need. We will cover the cost."

"We will?"

"Yes we will."

Emma held up her hands in surrender. Regina paced her hand on the denim covered knee. "Okay."

"Are there any other items that we need to discuss before we end today's meeting? I promised someone grilled cheese and onion rings for lunch. If her stomach rumbling gets any louder we will not be able to hear ourselves talk." Regina joked. Everyone laughed.

"There is one thing Madam Mayor. Dock repair near the cannery. You said we would discuss it at this meeting."

"Yes I did. Thank you for reminding me. About how much will be needed for the repairs or replacement?"

"If we build a new one next to the existing dock between ten and fifteen thousand dollars. That includes new pylons and concrete bases. While the new one is being built, ships can still use the old dock."

"I agree. The docks have needed repairing and replacing for many years. We will coordinate with the building committee to get the work underway."

"Thank you Mayor Mills.

"Anything else?" She looked around the table. "No? Then this meeting is adjourned until next month. The group around the table stood when she did. Regina left the room with Emma close behind. 

As the door closed they heard, "Love is good for her. We would never have gotten as much accomplished before and so easily."

"Is that true?" Regina asked as they entered her office.

"Yeah, you have mellowed." Emma said, "But wait until we have our first big argument and you have to spend the night on the couch." She joked.

"Never going to happen my dear."

"What that we don't argue or you don't spend the night on the couch?" 

"Oh we will argue that is just human nature, but once we are married," she pushed Emma against the wall and held her hands above her head. Emma's breathing quickened. "Once we are married, we will," she moved close to Emma's face and leaned in to kiss her. "We will never," another kiss, "ever," another kiss, "sleep apart. Regina's tongue demanded entrance that Emma readily permitted. They kissed until they were both breathless. "Do I make myself clear, Princess."

Emma took a shaky breath. "Perfectly clear your Majesty."

Regina released Emma's hands. "Good, now shall we go eat lunch and talk?"

They left the office for the short walk to Granny's. They found a booth and sat down. A waitress brought them glasses of water and menus. They ignored the menus and gave their orders.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here, the place is too open and there are too many ears around."

"Now you have my curiosity running."

"Good."

"Did you mean it when you said we have enough in the budget for the new cruisers and the additional people?"

"I did."

"But ..."

"Later princess." Regina stated as the waitress brought their drinks and left. "Tell me what else is on you list of things that you have never experienced? You can cross getting flowers off the list. What else?"

"Well since we began our relationship I have been able to cross another off my list."

"What is that?"

Emma leaned across the table to whisper. "Mind blowing orgasms."

"Are you saying that you never...?

"I didn't say that. Of course I had them and they were okay, but with you they are, 'boom' fireworks exploding."

"I am happy to hear that and will do my best that they continue to happen." Regina said. "Which brings up my point from earlier about not sleeping apart. That means no overnight shifts. You are the Sheriff and with the new deputies you delegate. Now back to your list."

"There are a few things. One, no never mind it is childish."

"Emma what is it?

"I never had a birthday party or even a cake."

"Never?"

"Never. None of the families I was with cared enough to even remember my birthday. Although there was one time I bought myself a cupcake and even made a wish on a blue star candle. That was the night Henry came to find me and brought me back here."

"I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"For being the cause of you not growing up in a loving family. If I hadn't been so weak, my mother and Rumple would not have been able to manipulate me into casting that curse. You would have been surrounded by people that loved you."

"Gina don't. Yes you were manipulated in casting that curse. The fault lies with them not you. Everyone in towns knows what they did to you and you have to forgive yourself, we all do. They are both out of our lives now."

"My mother, yes but Rumple is still here."

"He is powerless, he cannot interfere in our lives. With the Dark One power destroyed, he is just another citizen of town."

Their lunches arrived. Granny placed the salad in front of Regina and the plate with grilled cheese and a large mound of onion rings in front of Emma. "Listen to her Regina. We have all forgiven you. It it long past time to forgive yourself."

"How did...?"

Granny tapped her ear. "I can hear a whisper a long distance away. A real bitch when I own an Inn. Enjoy your lunch."

Emma held up an onion ring and offered it to Regina. "Try one."

"No thank you my dear. That pleasure is all yours."

"Come on just try one." She wiggled the onion ring in front of Regina.

Alright, on one condition, you try some of my kale salad." The onion ring disappeared into Emma mouth. "I thought you would see it my way." Regina said with a smile. "Seriously though we do have to work on your diet." Emma shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin.

"There you both are." Snow said as she walked into the diner. She sat next to Emma.

"What's up mom?"

"I knew there was something I had forgot to mention before. Your attendants?"

"Attendants? You mean like a maid of honor and best man?"

"Yes and not to mention bridesmaids and groomsmen. The usual number for a royal wedding is six of each with a flower girl and ring bearer."

"You're kidding that is sixteen people."

"You are both royals, that is the standard number for a royal wedding."

"We are no longer in the Enchanted Forest and we are hoping to downplay the royal bit."

"It is too late for that. It is already on the announcement."

"What? Mom?"

"Sorry but it is too late to change that so you will both have to choose your attendants."

"Can we at least lower the number to something more real?"

"How about four?"

"How about one? The best man or woman and the maid of honor?" Regina offered. "In this realm that is the usual number and they act as the official witnesses."

"That is very small thinking and not befitting your stations. How about adding one bridesmaid and grooms man?"

"They are called ushers mom at least in ordinary weddings."

"We have already established that yours will not be an ordinary wedding."

"We will discuss that mom and get back to you." 

"I have a list of possible names for you both that you can go through." She handed them the paper. She stood up. "One other thing, you haven't made you appointments for your dresses. Make sure you both take care of that today." Snow ordered "Or I will." She left them to finish their lunch.

"This wedding is going to be a real circus. Are you certain we just can't elope?"

"Shh not here." Regina whispered. "Would you like desert?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

They stood up and went to the cashier to pay their bill before they walked out the door. Once on the sidewalk, Regina waved her hands and they disappeared. They reappeared in front of Regina's vault.

"Sweetheart, i love you with every fiber of my being, but making out in a cemetery is not my idea of fun."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, princess. My vault is the one place I know we will not be overheard. Inside now." She ordered after she unlocked the door. Inside the vault Regina put up a protection spell and led the way down the stairs. Inside the chamber below she put up another barrier spell"

"Regina what is going on? Why all the protections? Why all the secrecy?"

"Emma stop. Take a breath." She waited. "I gave some thought to what you said early this morning about the witch being strong enough to speed up the curse. If she is as powerful as she claims to be she could do it."

"So what do we do?"

"We elope."

"What? What about my mother killing us both?"

"We don't tell anyone."

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"That is where the new police cruisers come in . We have to leave Storybrook to go pick them up. Not everyone can cross the town line."

"That is you me and..."

"August. We have him take us into Bangor to pick up the cruisers."

"How do we manage to get married in secret. August would know."

"Emma I love you but sometimes you can be a little dense. We ditch him, get the license and find a judge or justice to marry us. If we leave tomorrow, we ask August to give us some private time and we get married. We have a short honeymoon, pick up the cars and whatever other supplies are needed and come back. No one knows but us."

"Regina that is brilliant." Emma threw her arms around Regina and kissed her. "When do we leave?"

"Hold on sweetheart. We need to plan this."

"What is there to plan, we go home pack a bag and go." She started to leave and ran right into the barrier spell. "Ow." she rubbed her nose.

"Now will you stop and listen?"

"Okay."

"Finally." Regina sighed. "In order to not get everyone's suspicions up, we go through the motions. We make the appointments at the dress shop right after we leave here"

"We are not allowed to see what the other is wearing. Mom would have a stroke."

"At one time that thought would make me happy."

"Not now though, you have changed for the better."

Regina removed the barrier spell and they left the chamber.

\-----------------------  
"You two are not supposed to be in here together." The grey haired lady scolded them.

"We are just going to look around Madam Stitch , then make our appointments."

"Alright but you head in different directions. Mark you selections on these pads and I will pull your selections after you leave." They took the pads and went to opposite ends of the store. They looked through the dresses and marked the numbers they liked on the pad. The older woman watched both of them. Each time one of them turned they found her watching. Together they handed the pads to the seamstress who nodded at their choices, made their appointments and left the shop.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual contact with accessory use near the end of this chapter.

The cab of the large truck was cramped and would be an uncomfortable ride for the three adults during the several hours it would take to get to their destination. With a wave of her hand Regina expanded the inside of the cab without altering the outside.

"We will be inside this truck for several hours. I for one would rather be comfortable." She said.

August and Emma shrugged. "I never gave it much thought, but this will make the trip a great deal better." He said as he took their bags and placed them inside the sleeper compartment.

Snow, David and Henry stood near by to see them off. Snow scowled at the two women and made her displeasure known. "I still don't understand why you both have to go. There is still a great deal of work to do before your wedding."

"Mom we told you. Regina has to go to pay for the cars, I have to check out that all the equipment has been installed and August , well he needs to drive the truck."

"While we are there Snow, we plan on checking the stores on items for the wedding that we can't get here. We will be checking things out." Regina said which soothed the irate Snow.

The three climbed into the cab. Hook with the witch at his side watched their departure.

"Why are you letting them leave?"

"They will return for the wedding Captain. These royals all have that same disgusting belief in following the protocol that they so desperately cling to, Everything will be done. They would not issue a town wide invitation just to blow them off. Now I must return to my work."

"Any luck with speeding up the curse?"

"Some, so keep your head down and your ears open." She warned and disappeared.

Hook watched the truck move slowly down the main street towards the town line. He pulled the flask from his pocket and took several swallows. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after returning the flask to his pocket. Keeping to the shadows, he walked around town listening to the conversations around him, oblivious to the people who followed him.

Two hours into the trip, August pulled the truck off the road into a truck stop diner, They needed to stretch their legs, take care of personal needs and grab something to eat. The diner was half full when they walked in and found an empty booth. The waitress brought them glasses of water and menus.

"August, good to see you back here." The waitress whose name tag read Sue. "Would you like your usual coffee?"

"Thanks Sue. Yes I will have the coffee." He looked at the women who nodded. "Make that three coffees."

"Coming right up." She said and left them. They opened the menus. Sue returned with three cups of coffee and a bowl of little creamers. "Our specials today are roast beef with mashed, gravy and corn, fried chicken also with mashed, gravy and corn and baked fish with fries and slaw."

"Do you have grilled cheese and onion rings?" Emma asked and noticed Regina's eye roll.

"We do."

"That is what I will have."

"I will take the meat loaf." August ordered.

"Do you have kale salad?" Regina asked.

"I am afraid not ma'am."

"Come on Gina walk on the wide side. Have something totally crazy." Emma teased.

"Then I will have the fish, but hold the fries." Regina said and gave Emma a dirty look."

"That's not being wild." Emma said.

"Alright have the chef go easy on the fries." Emma gave her a grin. Do not push it princess." She warned.

"What was with the eye roll when I ordered. You said you wouldn't do that."

"That was a one time free pass as incentive to get you to the meeting on time."

August leaned back in the booth and watched the two. "Okay ladies, it is time for the truth. Why are you really along on this trip?"

"We are going to pick up the new police cruisers"

August shook his head no. "Nope not buying it. I have been on dozens if not hundreds of these supply runs and you have never needed to come along. So I ask again what is going on?"

"We told you." Emma said.

"Still not the truth, Emma. You forget I know lying. We are out of Storybrook, far away from prying eyes and ears." He leaned closer and whispered. "I know about the curse that will hit in now fifty six days. In order to weaken and ultimately defeat the curse, you two have to be fully married. What I think is you are not taking any chances that the witch will find a way to speed up said curse, so you are eloping."

"You have a wild imagination, Mr. Booth."

"Yeah, and I can also tell when someone is pissing on my boots and trying to convince me that it's rain."

"Very colorful."

"Tell me I am wrong, then."

Emma and Regina looked at each other. "You aren't wrong August."

"What about all the plans Snow is making? She will kill you both or at least make your lives a living Hell when she finds out?"

"That is why she is not going to find out. We will still go through with that wedding. We feel that we just cannot take the chance that that witch will succeed. August we need you to keep our secret."

"That is a big secret to keep. You will have to make it worth my while."

"Name your price." Regina said.

"If I were a scoundrel I could really make out, but as you are both my friends, I will take it easy on you. My price is the privilege of watching you get married here. I can disappear after the ceremony and pick you up when it's time to get the cruisers. Will that give you enough time to be fully married?" He winked at them.

"Thank you August, you are a great friend."

"So when is the happy day?"

"We will pick up the license tomorrow and find a judge or justice to marry us. We can't pick up the cars until Saturday then leave for home Sunday."

"So tell us about Sue?" Emma teased. "How do you know her?"

"I stop in here every time I have to make a run in this direction. We are friends."

"O-kay." Emma stretched out the word. "Is that all you are?"

"Yes afraid so. I would not allow her to become anything more. I won't live outside Storybrook away from my father and she can't live in Storybrook even if she could see or enter the town.

Their meals arrived. Regina looked at the large portion of fries that came with her fish. "This is going easy on the fries?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I did tell the cook, but it hurt his manly pride or something like that. Sort of like cutting the crusts off bread. He isn't used to truckers asking for him to take it easy on potatoes. I will be back to refill your coffee."

Emma laughed and snagged a fry off Regina's plate, that she quickly popped in her mouth. "Gina think of this as a new adventure."

"I will give you a new adventure, Princess." Regina threatened and dumped a large portion of the August's and Emma's plates leaving only a few for herself. "Why do they give you so much food?"

"This is a truck stop diner, Regina." August said as he started eating.

"And?"

"Truckers don't go in for fancy food. All they want is hot, good and plenty of it to hold them over until their next stop."

"If you eat like this all the time you are on the road, you should weigh at least four hundred pounds."

"I work it off when I am home and don't have supply runs. Pop keeps me really busy."

"Eating a few fries is not going to make you gain weight, clog your arteries, or even change your dress size." Emma joked.

"You will pay for that comment Princess." Regina threatened.

"I look forward to it my queen."

August cleared his throat. "Should I move to another table to give you some privacy?"

"Why don't we just eat so we can get back on the road." Regina said.

They finished their lunch, paid the bill, and went back to the truck. As Emma started to climb into the cab, Regina looked at the toned backside in the tight jeans and swatted the target before her. Emma yelped at the sting.

"What the Hell was that for?" She demanded as she rubbed the sore area.

"Just a little taste for you to think about." Regina said with a smile and an eyebrow wiggle. "Besides you presented me with the perfect target. I could not resist." August started the truck as they belted in. They drove out of the parking lot. Emma adjusted her position to take the pressure off the still stinging area. "Do you need a pillow" Regina whispered and gave Emma's ear a lick causing her to shiver.

August smirked.

Three hours and one additional pit stop later, they pulled into a motel parking lot. They got out of the cab, stretched and headed into the office. The older woman behind the desk spotted him and greeted him like an old friend.

"August." She shouted and rushed to hug him. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Betsy."

"You have brought some friends with you."

"I have indeed. Betsy Miner, these are my friends Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Ladies this is Betsy Miner the owner of this fine establishment."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Emma said.

"None of that ma'am nonsense. My name is Betsy." She glanced at how close the two women stood to each other and the rings on their fingers and nodded.

"Understand ma', uh Betsy."

"Now do you need one room or two?" She said with a wink.

"Two and not next to each other." August joked.

"Okay," She went behind the desk and checked her computer. "Rooms three and eight are open. Eight is our special room. For how many nights?"

"We will check out Sunday morning."

"Excellent." She put their information into the computer and handed them their keys. "The dining room opens at six a.m for breakfast which is served all day, and remains open until nine p.m. The bar opens at four p.m and stays open until one a.m. We have live music Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights"

"Thank you Betsy." 

They left the office to get their bags from the truck. Emma left her bag and went back into the office.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

"Not at all. Betsy is there any car place near by that I can rent a car for our stay?"

"Certainly dear. We have several here that we rent to the truckers who stay here at the motel so they don't have to drive their trucks everywhere they need to go. Twenty dollars a day and you pay for your own gas. We ask that you return the car with the same amount of gas it has when you take it."

"Can I reserve one for our stay?"

"Of course." She went back to the computer and checked. "We have a jeep that is available. Can you drive a stick shift?"

"Yes my car back home is a standard. I will take it." Emma handed over her license and credit card. 

"Here are the keys. It is the yellow one behind the office. The top and side panels on it in case it rains."

"Thank you Betsy." Emma pocketed the keys and went back outside where Regina waited. "We have a car to use while we are here instead of using the semi."

"Excellent idea Princess. Our room is down here. August said he was going to shower, take a nap and meet us at six thirty for dinner."

Emma checked her watch. "That gives us a little over three hours. Do you want to take the car and find our way around until then?"

"No I have had enough of bouncing around in a truck for one day. We can go tomorrow morning. The only thing I want right now is to get you into our room. You know what those tight jeans do to me."

"Why do you think I wear them?" Emma cheekily replied as she unlocked the door.

"That is two I owe you for Princess." Regina replied closing the door. "Sitting next to you in those jeans for the last few hours drove me crazy."

"What do you think slapping my ass then licking my ear did to me?"

"Good." Regina pinned Emma against the door and kissed her. Their tongues danced until they were both breathless. Regina abruptly pulled away. "I think I will take a shower also. Care to join me?" She asked as she removed her shirt. Emma hurried to close the curtains and lock the door. She pulled the tee shirt she wore over her head before she sat down to remove her boots. She removed her jeans leaving her just in her underwear. Regina took the time to hang a garment bag that held their dress clothes in the closet, before she removed her slacks. Gathering clean underwear, from the open bag, she also removed a small box that she placed on the bed.

"What is that?"

"Oh just a little something I picked up."

"For whom oh mighty one?"

"Mighty one, I like that new title. Patience my dear and you will find out." Regina said as she removed her undergarments and walked naked into the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder as she bent over to turn on the shower.

Emma swallowed hard before she removed her undergarments and joined Regina in what was in her opinion a spacious bathroom. One wall contained a large two person tub with whirlpool. The second wall contained a two basin sink and the third wall had a very large two person shower complete with two shower heads, a stationary one and a removable one.

"This is very nice. It is almost like a honeymoon cottage."

"I believe that is what she meant by the special room."

"How would she know?"

"You are such an innocent at times, sweetheart. Have you ever heard about Gaydar?"

"I don't think so. What is it?"

"I will explain it later."

"Well if this is the honeymoon room and technically this is the day before our wedding maybe we shouldn't be here together. You know what mom said about bad luck if we see each other the night before our wedding?"

"Oh no, no, no it is too late for you to play hard to get. Get in the shower, now." Regina ordered. The walked under the twin sprays. "One rule Princess is that at times like these, do not mention your mother. EVER. Understand?" Emma nodded.

They let the warm spray flow over them for several minutes before picking up the soap and cleaning each other bodies while they shared kisses. Regina slipped her leg between Emma's and applied pressure upwards to her sensitive area. Without moving her leg, Regina grabbed the hand held shower head to rinse the soap from Emma's breasts. She changed the setting to a pulsing jet instead of a steady stream of water. She moved the jets from breast to breast before taking one harden tip into her mouth. She spent several minutes sucking and running her tongue rapidly over the tip while the water concentrated on the other. She switched breasts and started to move her leg against Emma. She moaned at the twin assault. Emma held onto Regina's shoulders and leaned against the wall.

"Gina," Emma moaned, "I don't know how much longer I can stand."

Regina lifted her head from the breast she had been loving. "Then sit my love. That is what the bench is for." Regina removed her leg and allowed Emma to slide down onto the bench. Regina knelt between her legs and returned to loving her breasts. With one hand she open Emma's fold and found the sensitive bundle of nerves that she stroked. She them angled the pulsing jet of water at Emma's most sensitive area. From Emma's quick intake of breath, Regina knew she hit the right area and kept the water focused on that one spot. Emma's breathing quickened and Regina knew she was close. She moved the water away.

"No." Emma exclaimed. "Gina please."

Regina chuckled. "Patience Princess, how many time do I have to tell you to have patience?" Regina entered Emma and felt the soft walls cling to her fingers. She curled her fingers slightly to find that special area that she knew drove Emma crazy and pressed, as she moved the water jet back into position. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head against the shower wall. Regina lightly nipped a still hardened nipple. "Emma open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes when you climax." She waited until the blue green eyes opened. "Keep them open or I will stop."

"Yes my queen." Emma panted.

"Good girl." Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes as she felt the first flutters of her lover's impending climax around her fingers. She applied more pressure inside and felt the powerful contractions start. She held the water still as Emma's climax continued.

"Apples." Emma gasped. Regina moved the water jet away from Emma. "That was... you were..." She could not form a complete sentence. Regina smiled, reached over to turn off the water before she picked up one of the large fluffy towels off the rack. She dried Emma off while the woman caught her breath. Her limbs limp. 

"Do you think you can stand?" Emma nodded weakly. Regina helped her lover to her feet and finished drying her skin before leading her back into the bedroom. She pulled down the covers. "Here lay down while I dry off ." She pulled the covers over Emma.

"What about you?"

"Later sweetheart."

"Join me?"

"I will be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Regina whispered and leaned over to kiss Emma's head.

"Kay." Regina left her in that area between waking and sleeping while she went back into the bathroom to dry off. She used the hair dryer to put her hair in order, before she joined Emma in bed. Emma rolled into Regina's arms. Regina smiled as she relaxed and dozed off.

Through the haze of sleep she became aware of the missing pressure on her shoulder where Emma's head should have been. She next became aware of the soft lips around her nipple and the growing wetness between her legs. She opened her eyes to see Emma watching her.

"Are you taking liberties, Princess?"

"I am my queen. Do you want me to stop?"

"You may proceed."

Emma returned to the breast she was loving as her hand snaked down to the soft dark curls and continued to the moisture. Using one finger she circled Regina's clit and felt the moisture increase. She stopped just long enough to move her hand downward to enter Regina. Emma shifted until she was between Regina's legs. She ran her tongue over the bundle of nerves eliciting a moan from Regina. Emma felt her hips move and moved in tandem with them and soon felt Regina climax. Emma's lay her head on Regina's thigh as the aftershocks of her climax continued. When Regina had caught her breath she tugged on Emma's hair.

"Come here my love." She said quietly and opened her arms. Emma moved into the waiting circle of love. They lay entwined for several minutes. Regina glanced at the clock. "We will have to get up soon."

"I don't want to." Emma replied.

"Sorry to tell you Princess but we all have to do things from time to time that we don't want to. But I can feel you stomach gurgling against me. Plus we told August we would meet him at six thirty for dinner."

"Okay."

"Emma would you do something for me?"

"If I can, certainly. What is it?"

"Would you order a regular meal and not you usual artery clogging food?"

"Will you do the same? That rabbit food you eat all the time can't be all that good either."

"Deal. Now lets get cleaned up and go meet August."


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accessory alert near the end of the chapter.

DAY 5

City hall was a beehive of activity, when the three friends walked in. The line for licenses stretched out of the office and down the hall. Tables were set up with applications to save time once the persons made it into the office. Regina filled in all the information while August held their place in line. She looked at the birth date listed on Emma's driver's license.

"Is that your actual birth date?" 

"As close as anyone could figure. That's the date August took me to that little diner the day we came through." Emma whispered. "The doctors at the hospital they took us to said I was only a few hours old. That is what August told me anyway. The doctor put that date on the birth certificate they issued."

"But that is the day after we are supposed to have the ceremony."

"I know."

"Your parents never said anything? You never said anything."

"Well with everything that always seems to be going on around us it wasn't that important. I don't think they even realize it."

"That is bullshit Emma. They are your parents."

"Gina can we talk about this later?" Regina looked at the people around them looking their way. "You're right. " She returned to the application. "I think I have everything filled in. You sign here." She pushed paper to Emma who signed. Regina signed her name and they took their place in line. Within the hour they stood in front of a stern older woman.

"Let me guess you are here for a marriage license."

"Yes ma'am we are." Regina answered.

"What a lovely young couple you and your young man are. You will have beautiful children." She looked from Regina to August.

"Not exactly." August said.

"Oh I am sorry." She turned to Emma.

"Wrong again." Emma said. 

The woman looked at the names on the application. "Another one? You people are coming out of the woodwork lately. Worst thing this country ever did."

"I beg your pardon." Regina stated angrily. "I want to talk to your supervisor." She demanded.

"Of course, that is your choice." She picked up the phone and pushed a button. "A couple wants to talk to you." She said tersely and hung up the phone. A younger woman came out of the office. "These women want to talk to you."

"Constance, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be handling fishing and hunting licenses. Return to your section immediately." The woman walked away. "I apologize for Constance. What can I help you with?"

"Yes we would like to get a marriage license." Regina said and handed her the application.

"Certainly." She looked over the application. "Everything looks good. Let me get the information into the computer." She typed the information. 

"What is that woman's problem?" Emma asked.

"Constance is our resident bigot. Unfortunately we are stuck with her. At least until she can be forced into retirement." She finished typing and printed the license. "I need your signatures here and here." She pointed to the spots. They signed and handed the application back. She signed and notarized the application. "You are all set. The license is good for sixty days. When is the ceremony?"

"We were hoping to get married today if that is at all possible." Regina said.

"Today?" She looked at the schedule on the calendar, picked up the phone and dialed. "Delores, this is Ruth down in licensing. I have a couple here who would like to be married today. Could Judge Phillips perform the ceremony?" She waited for an answer. A minute later she said, "Thank you, I will send them right up. They have one witness." She ended the call. "Judge Phillips will be happy to marry you. Go up to the third floor room three seventeen. Good luck." 

"Thank you." Regina said and left the office and entered the elevator which had just opened. Stepping out on the third floor, they found room three seventeen and walked in.

"Good afternoon, are you the couple Ruth sent up."

"We are."

"Come right this way." She knocked on the door. "Your Honor, they are here."

"Thank you Delores. You need to stay also."

"Certainly sir." She sat in the chair away from the desk. He motioned Regina and Emma to sit down.

"You would like to be married today?" He asked.

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"May I ask why you are in such a rush?"

"We have known each other for several years. Spent most of them fighting our mutual attraction to each other. Last year we decided to stop fighting our feelings." Regina stated.

"I see. Do you agree with what she just said?" He asked Emma.

"I do your honor."

"Are your families opposed to your marriage?"

"No not at all. Our families are completely behind our getting married. We actually have a date planned." Emma answered.

"Then why today?" 

"Sir there are certain, um, forces that are against our marriage and who will work to sabotage the ceremony. So we plan on having two weddings. This one and the one that is planned."

"Do you love each other?"

"I love Emma with every fiber of my being."

"And you young lady?"

"I don't know if you are familiar with the old legend of soul mates, sir, but, I believe that Regina and I are soul mates. We both feel that we are destined to be together."

"Very well stated. Lets get you married." He stood up and removed a book from his desk drawer.

"Can you give us one minute, your Honor?" Emma asked.

"Certainly."

Emma took Regina's hand and walked across the office. "Is something wrong?"

"No it just occurred to me that this is our actual wedding day and not the one in two months. I just needed a minute to adjust. In a few minutes you will be my wife and not just my queen."

"That is true."

"The let's do this."

"You had me worried, princess. I don't like to be worried."

Hand in hand they walked back to the Judge. "We are ready sir." Emma said.

"Join right hands and face each other." He looked at the name on the paper. "Regina would you like to speak what is in your heart?"

"Emma, when we first met, you infuriated me and intrigued me. You made me feel things I thought I had tried to push out of my life and bury forever. You make me a better person. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I love you Emma Swan." She slipped the ring on Emma's hand.

"Emma wold you like to speak what is in my heart?"

"Regina, you are a very complex woman. We challenge each other daily. I always ran away when people would get to close to me because I did not want to get hurt. You made me want to stay and allow love into my heart. I love you Regina Mills." She slipped the ring on Regina's finger.

Regina Mills do you take Emma Swan as your lawfully wedding wife? Will you love her, and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Regina said in a clear voice.

"Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Emma said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Regina and Emma you have sworn before witness to love and honor each other. I have to ask, is there anyone present who thinks this union not take place, speak now or forever hold your comments?" They all looked at August who held his hands up in front of him and shook his head no. "Then by the power given to me by the State of Maine, I declare Regina Mills and Emma Swan to be legally married. Congratulations. "Oh wait there is one other thing." He smiled. "You may now kiss your bride.

Regina pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her. The judge, August and Delores applauded. "There is just one final piece of paper work. Delores, you sign here, and young man you sign here to complete the formalities." He pointed to two spots on the certificate. They signed. "Have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you sir." They both said, shook the judge's and Delores's hands and left the office.

"How about I buy you a wedding dinner then I will disappear for a couple days." August said.

"We accept, August." Regina said.

 

DAY 6 STORYBROOKE

Snow walked into Granny's with her lists in her overflowing bag. She followed Granny through the diner into the inn in the back. Granny's sitting room reflected the older woman personality. Over stuffed chairs and striped sofa filled the room around the large fireplace. Tables held an assortment of pictures and knickknacks. A large braided rug covered most of the floor.

"Do you have any idea how big a celebration this is going to be?" Granny asked before they even sat down.

"What is the number so far?" Snow asked.

"Five hundred seventy two and this is only the third day since the invitation went out. We are going to have a hard time getting workers to serve a sit down meal."

"Would a buffet be better and easier for you?"

"Definitely. We can set up several long tables in the auditorium. People can file through, get their food and go back outside to eat. This way we can accommodate many more people with less workers. The wedding party will still be served."

"When will August make the run for all the food we will need?"

"The week before. The day before I will close the diner and work on getting the cooking done. We have divided up the cooking between my place, the Rabbit Hole, Aesop and the school cafeteria."

"Make sure you get the bills to us as you get them."

"Will Emma and Regina be alright with a buffet set up?"

"We had talked about that the day after they got engaged. They said whatever would be easier."

"When will they be back?"

"They pick up the cruisers on Saturday and return on Sunday."

"Do you think it's funny that they both had to go on this trip at this time?"

"I wasn't happy about it but they said that while they were waiting they were going to go shopping for things that we cannot get here. They have a point because other than Madam Stitch's there are no other wedding shops in town." Snow said. "I talked to them earlier and they both look and sounded relaxed and happy. Regina said to remind you that money was no object and to get whatever you needed."

"She may regret that statement when she finds out how big a wedding this will be." Granny stated.

"What about music?"

"We will take the three jukeboxes and set them up in the gazebo after the ceremony. They all play different styles of music. Without any real band here in town we don't have any choice. With a bit of magic the sound will carry throughout the town proper."

"David said they will block off Main Street and a couple side streets for dancing."

"What about the night before the ceremony?"

"Oh you mean separating them?"

"It is tradition."

"I did mention that to them and they were not happy. I can see their point. They have been living together for months."

"They should follow the rules. They are both royalty. They should not be allowed to see each other after five p.m. the day before."

"Granny I fear for both of them and this town if this wedding does not take place."

"Has something else happened with that witch and pirate?"

"From what our spies have reported, the witch has been able to speed up the curse slightly."

"Here is an idea. Have them marry in secret the week before then hold the ceremony for show at the scheduled time. That way they will be fully married before the curse hits."

"I like that idea. That will give us some breathing room. I will mention it when they return."

"We still don't know why that witch wants to curse the town?"

"No, only that Regina and Emma are central in this whole thing."

"This town has survived curses, Hell beasts, Pan, trio of terror, wicked witches, dragons, and wraiths, we will survive this."

"I hope so Granny."

"It's not like you to be pessimistic, Snow."

"We all want this wedding to happen Granny to take away the stigma of the Evil Queen and forever put her to rest. Emma has finally and totally let someone into her heart and given her heart in return. In the last couple years, we have gotten closer, but she always held back just a little. It was like she expected us to let her down again. With Regina she let down that last barrier and we have finally become the family we were always meant to be."

"It will happen Snow." Granny said with conviction.

\----------------------------

Hook stumbled out onto the deck of his ship. She sat on the step leading to the wheel and waited for him to notice her. When he looked out at the sea she spoke.

"Good morning Captain."

Hook jumped and turned to face her. "If you want to call it that then more power to you lass."

"Anything to report?"

"Now where will I be hearing any news?"

"Perhaps at the many bars you frequent."

"All everyone talks about is this bloody wedding. Preparations, food, music what they will wear. And they aren't even here."

"When will they return?"

"Supposedly Sunday. How is your work coming?"

"I was able to get it to advance to a half hour after they are married."

"Good job, that will not give them time to, what was that word you used?"

"Consummate Captain."

"Aye that's it. You will win. We both will." Hook said. "I know you don't fully trust me enough to tell me the real reason you are doing this."

"No I do not. I will however tell you that my actions are to avenge the death of someone I loved dearly. It has taken me many years to find them and they will pay for what they did."

"Was this someone from the Enchanted Forest?"

"It was."

"Why Emma? She was only there for a few minutes after she was born before her parents sent her to this world."

"I have my reasons. Now if you value your life Captain you will forget I ever said that to you. Understand?"

"Aye lass."

She disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

\------------------------  
Emma woke first, her head on Regina's shoulder. The same positions they fell asleep in after a long and extremely satisfying love making session. Her body stiff from sleeping in one position for several hours. She slowly stretched, trying not to wake her wife.

"My wife," she thought. "We did it." She held her hand up to watch the platinum band sparkle in the sunlight that snuck through the crack in the curtains. She giggled like a teenager and felt Regina's arm tighten around her shoulders. Emma lifter her head to see Regina smiling back at her. "Good morning Gina."

"Good morning my love." Regina raised her head to meet Emma's lips for a good morning kiss.

"I am sorry I woke you."

"That is alright. I have to move, if only to restore the feelings in my arm." Emma moved off Regina's shoulder and lay her hand on the tanned chest instead. "Would you like to tell me what had you giggling like a school girl?" Emma held up her left hand. "I am sorry, but I think I need a little more information than that before I have a cup of coffee, princess."

"We did it. We are fully married and that means we won."

"We are winning anyway. We defeated part of the curse, but not the whole curse."

"I know, but together we will win."

"Yes we will." Regina replied. "Now princess what would you like to do today?"

"Stay right here and make love with you all day."

"As pleasurable as that sounds we need more than each other."

"What does that mean?" Emma demanded.

"Easy princess, I was speaking about nutritious food."

"Oh that. We have plenty of vitamin C between us. There is always room service if we get hungry for something other than each other."

"Very true., But, sweetheart, I want to see the city with you. To be able to enjoy life and be able to hold you hand while we walk around and tell everyone here that we are married. Then come back here and make love."

"That was beautiful, Gina."

"Is there something special you would like to do?"

"I want to go dancing with you."

"That has possibilities. We can ask Betsy for suggestions. After breakfast we can look around."

"Okay how about we shower together to save time."

"If you think back to our last shower together, that will not save us any time at all."

"Okay." Emma sighed and pouted.

"There is no need to act like a spoiled princess." Regina warned as she walked to the dresser and closet for clean clothes. "Would you do something for me today?"

"If I can, yes. What would you like me to do?"

"Don't order your usual artery clogging food today. Would you order something a little more healthy?"

"Okay no onion rings," Emma joked. "I can order fries instead."

"Emma?"

"No grilled cheese either. I can get a cheese burger instead."

"Emma." Regina said again. "You are walking very close to the edge."

"Gina, sweetheart, I am not walking anywhere. I am just laying here." Regina gave her a stern look. "Okay, okay, no grilled cheese, or cheeseburgers, how do you feel about chili dogs? She said cheekily.

"Let me put it this way princess. You just crossed the line."

"That means no chili dogs either."

Regina put her hands on her hips. "Emma Swan Mills, you will pay for your cheekiness." Her words might have worked if she wasn't standing there nude.

Emma giggled again. "Really my queen."

"Yes. You wondered what was in the box. Now you not only get to find out what it is but you get to wear it all day." Regina turned and walked into the bathroom. She stopped, returned and picked up the small box she had brought with her.

Emma put her arms behind her head and lay with her eyes closed. She heard the shower turn on. She pictured Regina stepping under the spray, letting the water run all over her tanned, toned body reaching for the soap and lathering... Emma's eyes flew open. Her imagination ran wild taking her libido with it. She jumped off the bed. "To Hell with the consequences." She thought as she went to the door. She tried to turn the knob but found the door locked. "Damn. She doesn't trust me not to sneak in with her.  
But she is right to think that." She heard the shower turn off and she hurried back to the bed. Regina stepped out into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her. 

"The shower is all yours darling." She said sweetly.

Emma picked up her clothes and started to the shower. Regina stopped her and took the clothes from her. "You won't need those yet. Come back out in just your towel."

"Okay, love of my life." She kissed Regina again and left the room.

Regina laid out the shirt and pants she would wear for the day. She dropped the towel and dressed while she waited for Emma. She pulled the device from the box and set it on the dresser. Before she put her shirt on she applied a light coating of makeup leaving off her signature lipstick. 

Emma came out of the bathroom. "Well this is disappointing." 

"What is darling?"

"You are already dressed, almost."

"I am. Emma do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I need to know. Do I have your complete and absolute trust?"

"Yes I completely and absolutely trust you. Gina what is going on?"

"Lay on the bed and undo the towel." Regina waited for Emma to do as she was told. She knelt on the floor between Emma's legs. She looked into the blue green eyes that stared back at her with love. She pushed Emma's legs farther apart and inserted the largest piece into her. Her eyes widened at the intrusion. "Are you all right?"

"Ah yeah, it just feels strange that's all."

"I will check after to make sure it is inserted all the way before you get dressed. There is one more part to put on you." She applied the small suction cup to Emma's clit. "Now can you sit up sit that I can check the egg?"

"Is that what that thing is called?"

"Yes. Scoot forward a bit." Emma moved and Regina checked the position. "Good, I will help you put your pants on so that you don't dislodge the suction cup." She grabbed Emma's socks first and slipped them on the slender feet. Then she placed the lace underwear on and pulled them up to Emma's knees. Next she pulled the tight jeans up. She helped Emma to stand while she pulled the underwear and jeans up. "Damn how do you get those things on without a shoe horn?" She asked. "You can zip them up. those tight jeans will help keep everything in place."

"What is that thing supposed to do?"

"It's purpose is to tease you."

"Okay."

"There is one part you haven't seen yet. She held up the small square.. "This part I will hold and control."

"What is it?"

"I will show you after you finish getting dressed." Regina turned and put her shirt and lipstick on. She watched Emma in the mirror and smiled. She turned as Emma bent over to put on her boots. "Now forget the conversation we had about healthy food. What would you like to eat today. Be completely truthful."

"Grilled cheese and onion rings." Regina pushed the button on the remote control. Emma felt the vibrations immediately, "Oh" She said.

"Let's try that again." Regina said and turned and turned the power up. "What would you like to eat?"

"Um cheeseburger and fries." She felt the stronger vibrations. "Okay I get your point. Every time I do something you don't approve up you will turn that thingie on."

"Smart girl. But be aware that I can and will turn it on whenever I feel like it. Understand Princess?"

"I understand my Queen." Regina kissed her and for good measure slapped the toned backside. "Ow. What did you do that for?"

"Because I can. Besides you are wearing those tight jeans again."

"Gina all my jeans are tight." Emma argued.

"I know so get used to me slapping your your beautiful, toned backside whenever I feel like it."

"Do I get to do the same?"

"Only if you are feeling extremely brave and daring enough to try." Regina answered with a smile. "Now before your stomach wakes up the people in the next town over, lets go get breakfast."

"Lead on my queen." Emma said.

They grabbed light jackets against the still cool morning air and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the delay in posting the next chapter. I was away from home this past week.

 

 

DAY 6

Hand in hand they walked into the lobby of the motel. Betsy came out of the office to greet them.

"Good morning. I am surprised to see you both out and about today. "

Emma placed her hands on the counter. "Why?"

"August said not to worry if we didn't see you for a couple days, that's all." She smiled and looked at the wedding band on Emma's hand.

"What else did August say?" Regina asked and put her hands next to Emma's.

"Nothing else, dear. Those are lovely wedding bands you are both wearing. You did not have them when you arrived. I notice things like that. I told Fe, my partner that you were here to get married. Even made a bet with her. I am glad I won. I could almost see the love radiating from you both."

"Thank you Betsy. We thought we would do a little sight seeing today. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Certainly dear. There are some brochures on that stand that might interest you. If you like carnivals and fairs, there is one starting tomorrow just outside the city. It is an annual affair that the whole area gets behind. Most of the proceeds go to helping homeless shelters for both humans and animals, food banks, soup kitchens and such."

"Gina can we go?" Emma asked. "I have never been to a fair or carnival. Well outside of Miner's Day that is."

Regina looked at the childlike enthusiasm on Emma's face. "What about you wanting to go out to dinner and dancing?"

"We can do that today and go to the fair tomorrow, please?"

"Of course we can."

Emma threw her arms around Regina. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my love." Regina answered. "Betsy can you recommend a place where we can go dancing tonight after we finish playing tourist?"

"Certainly, right here. Thursday through Saturday we open the bar wall to have a dance floor. A local band comes in and plays from eight to one. I guarantee you won't get any of the nasty looks you would get from many of the bigots in the city."

"We met one of them yesterday." Emma said.

"Ah that would be Constance. She is a thorn in everyone's side."

"What is her problem?" Regina asked.

"She was never an easy person to get along with, but she became a total bitch supreme, pardon my language, but there is no other word to describe her. Anyway her husband left her for another man ten years ago. Since then she has had a personal vendetta against people like us."

"Why doesn't the Mayor or whomever is in charge just fire her?"

"That is a long story, and you need to have breakfast before you go traipsing around the countryside. Off you go." She waved them away towards the dining room.

"August looks lonely. Should we join him?"

"Sure why not. I need to have a word with him." They walked over to the booth where August sat. He stood when they arrived.

"Good morning ladies. I didn't expect to see you until we went to pick up the cruisers." He joked.

"We are going to play tourist today and go to the fair tomorrow." Emma said.

"Good you will enjoy it. I have been to that fair. It is a lot of fun and right up your alley Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"Lots and lots of junk food."

"Oh I didn't realize that."

"Can we still go?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled at the expression on Emma's face. "Yes my dear princess, we will still go. On one condition."

"Ah what is the condition?"

"Seeing how tomorrow will be full of junk food, today we stick to nutritious food."

"Agreed." Emma said quickly.

"Have you truly never been to a carnival or fair?"

"Never. None of the group homes I was in had the extra funds for the kids to go. We were lucky to go to a movie theater once a year. Then the families were not about to use the funds they receive for us to actually do something they we really wanted to do. I did try to sneak into one, once, but I was caught and my foster parents had to come pick me up."

"What happened?"

"I would rather not talk about that chapter in my life. Please don't push it Gina."

"Alright for now. Maybe someday you will tell me about those times in you life."

"Someday." Emma said and looked down at the menu. "Are pancakes considered junk food?"

"Not the way they fix them. They are loaded with fruit like apples, strawberries and blueberries. Most of the fruit is locally grown."

The waitress came over to take their orders. 

"I will have the egg white omelet with tomatoes and mushrooms and a side order of turkey bacon." Regina said.

"I would like the strawberry pancakes also with turkey bacon." Emma ordered and caught Regina's smile out of the corner of her eye. 

"I will have the usual." August ordered.

"Regina what are we going to do about our rings when we get back home? Betsy noticed them right away. I don't want to ever take it off."

"After we cross the town line, we can use a glamour to hide them from everyone but the three of us."

"Good. I really didn't want to wear it anywhere but on my finger."

"Me either, sweetheart."

"Have you talked to anyone back home?"

"Yeah we talked to Henry and my parents last night. Mom mentioned that we have to change the plans for a sit down dinner and go with a buffet instead because of the number of people who will attend."

"It will be a real circus." Regina said.

"Maybe we should elope?" Emma joked. "Oh wait we already did." They laughed.

Their meals arrived and they started eating. "What have you been doing?"

"I checked on the deliveries, that we will be picking up after we get the cruisers. Then hanging out here helping Betsy with some of the heavier repairs."

"You are a good person, August, and a good friend to us."

"I did a lot of wrong things in my earlier years. This is my way to make up for some of the mistakes I made and for turning my back on the most important task I was ever given."

"You were only seven at the time, just a child yourself. You were not prepared to take care of an infant. It is time you forgive yourself."

"I should have been there for you Emma."

"Then if you want to place blame then put it where it really belongs, on Rumple and my mother. They orchestrated everything that happened. We were all pawns in Rumple's sick desire to find his son. If helping others helps assuage your guilt, then you do what you have to." Regina said.

"Thank you, Regina. Now go exploring and enjoy your honeymoon. There are many spots that would make great pictures."

August left them to finish their breakfast. They paid their bills and walked out to the Jeep.

"Where should we go first?"

"How about we just drive around and when we find a spot we like we stop and take a few pictures?" Emma suggested.

"That is a great idea, but all we have are the cameras on our phones."

"Then my beautiful wife lets go find a camera shop and buy a camera." Emma put the information into her phone. "There is a camera store about five miles from here in the mall."

"And the reason we are still sitting here?" Regina asked.

"No reason at all." Emma laughed, hooked her seat belt and started the Jeep. They left the motel parking lot and headed for the mall. They pulled into the mall parking lot a short time later. "Holy shit look at the size of this place. It may take us all day just to find the camera shop."

"That is what mall directories are for. Come on sweetheart, lets go buy a camera."

An hour later they walked out of the mall. Camera in hand they strolled to the jeep. Leaving the mall they headed out of the city and into the countryside. Stopping periodically to take pictures. They took turns standing in front of the lens with majestic scenery behind them. They stopped at a farmer's market and bought homemade bread, cheese, and fruits for an impromptu picnic lunch. A quick stop at a store they picked up plastic utensils, plates and drinks.

Finding an area that had stone tables under tall majestic trees for their lunch. Sitting next to each other they looked at the pictures they took. laughing at some of the poses. There found one picture that instantly became their favorite. Another couple offered to take their picture as they stood across from the mountains looking at each other. Their eyes were locked, lips close together with small smiles as if they had just shared a kiss. The love they felt for each other was evident in the picture.

"Betsy was right." Emma said.

"That she was. You can see our love shining out."

"When we get back, I want to enlarge this one."

"Definitely, and I know the perfect place for it." Regina said. "In between the two windows in our bedroom."

"I like that so that when we wake up it will be there looking at us." Emma stated as she gave Regina a quick kiss, before she turned her gaze upwards into the branches of the tree above them.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just, well you may not believe this, but when I was younger I was quite a tomboy."

"Really?" Regina smiled. "You a tomboy? I find that hard to believe." She laughed.

"Really. I could climb trees better than all the boys. I bet I still could." She stood on the table top and jumped up to grab the lowest branch.

"Emma don't you will hurt yourself." Regina warned.

"Nah, I know what I am doing." She swung her legs against the tree trunk and walked up, the smooth soles or her boots making it harder to find purchase, until she was able to wrap her legs around the branch. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she smiled down at Regina. "That was easier to do with sneakers than boots." She called down as she wiped the sweat from her face with one hand. 

"You know you are a nut." Regina called back as she picked up the camera and took several pictures. You have proven your point that you are still a tomboy. Now how about you get back down here before you fall and break something important like your neck."

"You know I used to be able to hang by my knees."

"Please don't."

"Hey if you stand on the table and I hang by my knees, I bet I can kiss you."

"That is a possibility, but we will not be trying that."

"Come on. It could be fun."

"I would prefer to kiss you when both of your feet are safely on the ground. Please Emma, come down." Regina put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the control. "Did you forget I have this little gadget and runs the parts you are wearing?"

"I did."

"So please come down."

"Well since you asked so nicely, I will come down." Emma crossed her ankles and leaned to the side. She rolled off the branch hanging by her hands and crossed ankles. She let her feet drop down and let go of the branch. She dropped lightly to the table below. She took a bow saying "Ta Da" like a performer. Regina laughed and helped her off the table. "See safe and sound back on the ground. I seem to remember you saying you would rather kiss me when I was back on the ground. Here I am."  
Regina kissed her. Mid kiss she slapped Emma's butt. "Hey what was that for?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Regina said sternly. "Sweetheart, it makes me happy to see you let down those walls and have fun and enjoy life. But, if you ever scare me like that again, that little love tap I just gave you will seem like an extremely distant cousin that you will get."

"I am sorry Gina. I really didn't mean to scare you. Climbing trees was one way I could escape my life for a short time."

"Do you feel the need to escape now?"

"Not at all. Today I just wanted to see if I could still do it. I know I am not twelve anymore"

"No you are not. How would I explain a broken arm, leg or neck to your parents when we are supposedly on a simple buying trip. Not to mention not being able to go to that fair tomorrow."

"Can we still go?"

Regina laughed at the child like expression. "You are such a child sometimes and I love seeing that. Yes we can still go. Now I think we should clean up the remnants of our lunch and head back." They cleaned up the trash and tossed it in the garbage cans before they headed to the Jeep. "Emma wait." Regina said and Emma stopped to face her."

"Is something wrong?"

"Because of me, your childhood was not what a princess should have. You should have been spoiled, pampered and loved."

"This is not necessary."

"It is." Regina argued. "You had a very hard childhood, one that did not let you be a child. But it did not swamp you. You grew up hard and self reliant. You wormed your way into the dark closed off heart of the Evil Queen and brought her love."

"Gina?"

"Shh let me finish." Emma nodded. "Sweetheart, I want you to be able to let that child out whenever you want. I only ask that you keep your feet on the ground when you do it."

"I will. Would you really um..."

"Yes I would and will. Now lets get on the road. We can have a nice romantic dinner at that restaurant we passed earlier and then go dancing."

"You are going to spoil me."

"Good, that is my plan. I suggest Princess that you drive us to that restaurant because I know that the lunch we had will not hold you for very long."

"Yes my Queen." They climbed into the jeep. Regina sent a quick text to August as they headed to the restaurant. Two hours later they found the Italian restaurant and walked in. After a short wait they were taken to a table in the corner. Glasses of iced water were placed in front of them and the candle lit to add to the romance of the moment.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I am Carlo and I will be your waiter today. May I start you off with a cocktail? Our house wine is excellent and goes with many of our dishes."

"I am driving so I shouldn't have anything to drink. Do you have iced tea?"

"Si Signorita." They both held up their left hands. "Pardon signora's. We have raspberry, lemon, peach and plain iced teas."

"I will have the raspberry tea." Emma ordered.

"Make that two." Regina agreed.

"Very good. I will get your drinks."

He left them to look at their menus. "You could have had wine." Emma said.

"I know. We can both have drinks after we get back to the motel and go dancing."

"I love you Regina Swan Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan Mills." Regina responded as she took Emma's hand and kissed it. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. Some of these things I have never heard of."

Carlo brought their drinks. "Would you like a few more minutes to decide? I will bring you salad and bread sticks."

"Yes please." He nodded and left again. "Don't feel bad there are a few things I am not sure of myself. Turn to the next page you will find a few familiar items."

Emma looked at the menu again and her eyes were drawn to one item. She decided to have some fun "Regina look they have grilled cheese and onion rings."

"Emma what happened to eating healthy today?

"I am. I was just joking with you. That veggie lasagna looks good. I think I will have that."

"Good girl. Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What is it about grilled cheese that you love so much?"

"That is not the question I was expecting. I will explain. After I ran away from the last foster home I lived in, I lived on the streets. I did not have any money, but earned a few dollars collecting bottle and beer cans that people threw away. I could at least buy a grilled cheese at a local restaurant. We were also able to pick up a few hours work washing dishes or cleaning the tables and floors. The woman who ran the restaurant had a large basement room that she converted into a dormatory where a bunch of us crashed when the weather got nasty."

"I am surprised that she didn't notify Children's Services."

"She was a former street kid that someone helped and she passed on the kindness and helped us. She called us her kids. With so many of the street kids turning to selling drugs or their bodies, or stealing to survive she tried to save as many as possible. Any left over food at the end of the night we were able to eat. Her only stipulations were that we had to stay out of trouble and we all had to read for at least an hour a day When we turned eighteen we had to find suitable work and open a spot for someone younger." Emma said. "Grilled cheese serves as a reminder of a time in my life I don't want to ever forget. Besides I like them."

"Is she still alive?"

"No she died a few months before Henry found me. I went to her funeral expecting to see just a few mourners, but the chapel was filled with Barbara's kids. That's what we called ourselves. She never knew that I ultimately let her down when I got involved with Neal and ended up going to prison. There is an organization called Barbara's Kids that was started in her memory. I send them money every month."

"When you send another check, let me know. I want to help out."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but if it wasn't for her, you might not be here now. I owe her a debt."

Carlo returned with a large bowl of salad and bread sticks, took their orders and left.

"Does that mean that you won't give me a hard time when I order a grilled cheese?"

"No, well not all the time. I will let it slide occasionally."

"I will take that as a win. Chalk one up for me." She made a mark in the air.

"Are we really going to keep score?"

"Considering that I don't win all that many, yes."

"I seem to recall a good deal of ties."

"We do, which is a good thing."

"A very good thing." Regina laughed. "Sweetheart I know there are things is your past you are not ready to talk about, but when you are, I am here for you."

"I love you for saying that. I don't know if I will ever be able to talk about some of my past, but if that happens, you will be the one I talk to."

 

 

"


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving back at the motel with time to shower and change their clothes, Emma and Regina, shed the clothes they wore adventuring. Regina removed the device Emma had worn most of the day. They talked to Henry before they left their room and headed to the bar for dancing.

Betsy smiled as they walked into the lobby. "How was your adventuring?"

"We had a blast and took a lot of pictures." Emma said.

"It was a lot of fun until someone decided to climb a tree and scare the living daylights out of me." Regina stated.

"That is never a smart thing to do." Betsy said.

"You too, Betsy?"

"I did something like that once. Fe, my partner was not very happy with me."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Please don't give her any ideas." Emma said quickly which caused Betsy to laugh.

"Go enjoy the music and dancing. August is waiting for you. Just don't run the poor boy ragged. He busted his backside here for us today."

They entered the bar and found August when he stood up and waved. "What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"I will have a white wine." Regina said.

"Draft beer, whatever they have on tap." Emma ordered.

August left to get their drinks. While he was gone two men strolled into the bar and looked around. The taller of the two nudged his shorter companion when he noticed Emma and Regina at the table. Both were brutes who looked like they had been in their share of bar fights.

"Check it out Al. We just may get lucky tonight." They strutted over to the table. "Hello there beautiful ladies. How about we keep you both company?"

"Not necessary. This is a private party and you are not welcomed." Regina said coldly. "Please leave." Emma looked up into a vaguely familiar face. In the back of her mind she thought she knew him but could not remember where.

"Now that is not very friendly, Miss...?"

"Our names are none of your business, kindly leave us alone."

"Bars can be a very rough and dangerous place for pretty gals like yourselves. You need a couple of strong men to protect you."

"They don't need a man strong or otherwise." August said as he returned with the drinks.

"Well slick, look at you. Back again for another ass kicking?"

"I seem to recall that you were the one who had their ass kicked for bothering the ladies. How did that broken nose heal?"

The man's face turned red with anger. "You just got in a lucky punch slick."

"Anytime you want a rematch I am available to break your nose again." August said evenly. "Let me give you a piece of advice Kip old boy. Go bother someone else These two are way out of your league."

"Yeah how would you know?"

"They are both married. Happily married."

"So what. We have had many happily married women who went away even happier."

"Not going to work here Kip. So unless you want to end up on the wrong side of the law again, back off." August threatened.

The two backed away and went to sit at the bar. August sat down.

"You know those two?"

"Yeah, I have had a few run ins with them. They are both bullies as long as they think someone is weaker, but like all bullies, they are cowards when others stand up to them." He said. "I was going to have a drink with you then leave, but with those two here, I will stay to protect you beautiful and defenseless women from the big bad truckers who will take advantage of your sweet dispositions." He added with a smile which caused them both to laugh.

The men sat on stools at the bar and watched the three at the table. The bartender took their orders and placed two beers in front of them.

"A word of warning fellas. Leave those two women alone. They are married." She said.

"So we have been told Fe." Kip said.

"To each other." She warned. "Leave them alone." She said again. "Better yet, drink your beers and and leave before the band takes the stage."

"You kicking us out Fe?" Al whined. "That is not good business."

"It is where you two are concerned."

Betsy entered the bar and waved to August. He nodded. "We have a surprise for you. Betsy, Fe and I worked to give you a private area to dance. Follow me."

Emma and Regina picked up their drinks and followed August past the bar where the two men were drinking. A large folding screen surrounded a part of the dance floor near the stage. Inside they found a small table with two chairs. On the table was a vase with a red rose and white carnation. A single candle rested in a small holder and flickered in the air. A silver ice bucket stood by the and held a bottle of white wine and a pitcher of beer.

"August, this is perfect. Thank you." Emma said.

"It was mostly Regina's idea. We just ran with it. This way you can dance to your heart's content or whatever happens, " He blushed, "without having to worry about randy truck drivers lusting after you." He turned to go. "There will a couple other little surprises during the evening. I will be right outside to stop anyone from intruding." He winked and left.

Emma picked up the vase of flowers and looked at it. "Hmm again no card. I must have a secret admirer."

"It could be."

"I hope my wife doesn't find out she is very possessive and protective."

"You have that right, Princess. I know those colors are exactly what we decided on, but I did not think you would mind."

"You are going to spoil me."

"That is my plan, sweetheart." Regina pulled out the chair for Emma to sit down. She sniffed the flowers again and closed her eyes as she felt Regina's lips first on her neck, then up to her ear until she moved and captured Emma's slightly parted lips.

The band took the stage across from them. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Our first song tonight is a special request for Regina and Emma. It seems they were married yesterday and have yet to have their first dance. So in their honor, an old love song."

The band started playing the slow melody. Regina stood and held out her hand to Emma. She readily took the hand and allowed Regina to lead her to their small dance floor. Emma lay her head on Regina's shoulder as she hummed along with the music.

"That is pretty. Are there any words?" Regina whispered. Emma nodded and at the chorus began to sing softly.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea.

Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life too.

For I can't help falling in love with you."

"That is beautiful."

"Yeah I really like his music. He had that type of voice that was made for love songs." Emma said. "Even though it was recorded many years ago, I like to think it was made for us."

"I agree. Does he still sing?"

"No he died back in the seventies. I do have many of his D.V.D's and C.D's that we can watch and listen to."

"Okay." Regina agreed. "But for right now, lets leave the dead singer alone and concentrate on us." Emma nodded and they continued to dance until the song ended. They walked back to the table. Emma raised her glass to offer a toast.

"To my beautiful wife and queen. I love you."

Regina lifted her glass and gently touched Emma's "I love you also. One of the best days of my life was when we finally stopped fighting our feelings and admitted our love."

"When did you first realize that there was more to us that just being friends?"

"Wow. I think when the first curse ended and you saved me from that crowd. I felt something. Then after you and Snow made it back from the Enchanted Forest, I felt something stronger here." She placed her hand over her heart. "My heart did a double beat when you looked at me after you climbed out of the well. But I fought it. I told myself that it was just my imagination. Then when you and Hook went through that time portal, I felt so alone."

"You were with Robin."

"Yeah, but he was just a poor imitation of love. Our relationship was always lacking real emotion. Then you and Elsa became friends and I was jealous at how close you were. I thought that you were..."

"That we were lovers?" Regina nodded. "That never happened."

"I know that now. When Robin left with Marian, you were still with Hook. I started to feel like I wanted to rip his heart out every time he touched you. Then you became the dark one to save me I knew I loved you. I was ready to admit it myself. But then Hook died and you turned him into another dark one to save him. He died again to save us all and you wanted to go to the underworld to save him."

"You came with me. Why?"

"No matter what I felt towards him, he didn't deserve to die. Gold tricked him into giving up his life. I did not want him with you, but I also did not want him to die, just to go away." Regina admitted. "When he couldn't return with us, I was happy. I could think of you as being mine, well my friend anyway. Then Robin died, and Henry ran away, we put aside any problems we had and worked together to get him back. But it was on that rooftop when you refused to leave my side when I took that serum to separate my evil half from my good half, that really clinched it. I knew for certain that I loved you. That is my story. What about you?"

"Dance with me again."

"I don't know, this song is way out of my league. I can handle a waltz, but not this what ever it is."

"Come on it will be fun." She pulled Regina to the dance floor and placed her hands on the slender hips as she stood behind her. "Just move your hips with the beat of the music. I know you can do that extremely well. I watch you all the time."

"You watch my ass?"

"Oh hell yes. You have a very seductive walk." Emma purred in Regina's ear. "Feel the beat of the music." They started swaying. "Good,now just a little faster."

"I would rather look at you while we dance, Princess."

"Patience my Queen. Now start moving your feet with you hips. There are no intricate steps to master. You just move. Let the music move you. You are doing great." Emma moved around Regina and took her hands. "Now relax and enjoy the music." Emma moved around Regina in fluid seductive motions.

In the main room, Fiona glanced at the small monitor that sat behind the bar. A monitor only she could see.

"Don't be so nosy Fe." Betsy said as she walked to the bar.

"I was just checking that they were okay Bets." Fe answered. "Damn it is a good thing they are back there."

"Why?" August asked.

"We would have a riot out here if they danced in public. Whew" She mocked wiped her forehead. "I haven't seen moves like that in quite some time."

Betsy came around the bar and looked at the monitor. "Damn you are right."

"Hey can I see too?" August asked.

"No lad, you are way to young and innocent for something this hot." Fiona answered, as she continued to watch.

Regina relaxed into the music and Emma continued to dance seductively around her. The music ended and they walked back to their table as another fast song started. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"After I got out of prison, I bounced around and took any minimum wage job I could get. One day I found a saw a notice advertising for dancers. I applied and was hired. It wasn't the best place, but the pay was good and the tips even better."

"Were you a stripper?"

"Oh hell no. My clothes stayed on. The uniform, if you wanted to call it that remained on at all times. We danced with all partners, male and female. I made enough money that I could move out of the S.R.O. and get a small apartment."

"What is a S.R.O?"

"Single Room Occupancy. It's a small room that contained a bed, dresser, and small bathroom. It wasn't a bad place. It kept the rain and snow off my head. Anyway, I earned my General Education Degree and took courses on how to be a Private Investigator. The old woman who ran the place was very nice as long as your rent was paid every Friday and did not do any cooking or have overnight guests. She basically left us alone. One night I danced with a woman who was a bails bond person. She asked me if I was interested in switching jobs. She offered to train me and told me to think about it. I did think about it and a month later I called her, gave the dance club my notice and went to work for her. The money was actually better than at the club because not only did I get a weekly wage, but also a portion of any rewards we got for returning bail jumpers. I kept that job until Henry found me."

"I am very glad her did find you." Regina said and leaned over and kiss Emma. "You haven't told me when you fell in love with me."

"Love crept up on me. There wasn't any 'ah ha' moment. The first time I saw you, when I drove Henry home, I looked into your eyes and felt like I was drowning in melted chocolate. My heart started to pound and I could not take a deep breath. I thought it was because I was nervous at meeting the woman who adopted my son. All I managed to squeak out was that pathetic 'hi'.

"I thought it was cute." Regina said.

"It was embarrassing. I decided to stick around after that first attempt at leaving landed me in jail for crashing into the town sign. I told myself that I was doing it for Henry. And it was at the beginning anyway, but deep down, I knew I wanted to get to know you better. No matter how much we fought."

"Boy did we ever fight." Regina interrupted.

"We sure did. When we were in each other's company, I felt, I don't know, complete? Yet so empty when were were apart. Circumstances would push us together and kept us apart at the same time." Emma stopped and took a drink from her glass before continuing. "The first time Hook and I went on a date, all I could think of was having you sitting across from me, and holding my hand. When he kissed me good night, well..."

"What?"

"I wondered what your lips would feel like. The closest I came to that 'ah ha' moment, was in Camelot. You had the dagger and wanted me to admit what was stopping me. I was about to admit that I was in love with you when my parents and Hook came out and took the dagger from you."

"As I recall you were very angry with me after that."

"I was angry yes, but not at you. I was angry at them for interrupting us."

"I wish you had admitted it. We could have saved a lot of time and aggravation."

"Mom would say that these things happen when they are supposed to happen."

"I know. I wish fate would have moved it's ass a little faster." Regina said and caused them both to laugh.

"Very true, Gina. No matter what life throws at us, I know that together we can defeat what ever comes our way. We will be victorious."

"That we will sweetheart. We have been to the underworld and returned. Battled all manners of demons, witches, and even dark ones. One pitiful dark witch will fall just like all the others."

"What are they doing now?" Betsy asked.

"They are just talking oh and kissing. Wow." Fe said. "Is the cake ready." She asked not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"It is. Should we knock first?"

"Let me call Emma. They are never without their phones." He dialed Emma's number. Fe watched her take her phone out of her pocket and toss it on the table without looking at it, never breaking contact with Regina's lips. The call went to voice mail. August then called Regina's phone. 

Regina grabbed her phone and growled. "This had better be a damned emergency."

"We have another surprise for you. Betsy and Fiona want to know if it is safe to bring it in."

"Tell them it is safe." Regina snarled and shut her phone off. She placed her phone next to Emma's on the table. "They have another surprise for us." A small panel opened and a cart with a cake on it was wheeled in. "What is this?"

"What does it look like dear? It is your wedding cake of course. You make the first cuts, feed it to each other then we will cut up the rest and give it to everyone in the bar."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"You're welcome. Besides you are not officially married until you do all the required things like cutting the cake, tossing the bouquet and garters, and other enjoyable things I imagine you have already done."

"We don't have garters or a bouquet?" Regina said.

"Yes you do." August said as he pulled the items out of the box he carried. "You can decide who throw what."

"Throw them where?" Emma asked.

"Over the screen of course. Women are waiting on the right, men on the left. So get cutting. Everyone is waiting." Betsy scolded. August took out his phone and took pictures. They held hands and picked up the knife making the small cut into the cake. They fed each other dainty bites and kissed.

"Now who gets what?" Fe asked.

"Regina is wearing the skirt so she gets the bouquet." Emma said quickly.

Regina leaned in to whisper, "Do you really want to do it that way, Princess?" Emma swallowed hard.

"No my Queen." She said softly. "We have decided. I get the bouquet." She picked up the flowers as Regina picked up the garters. They moved into position. "Ready?" She yelled. Hoot and hollers were her answer. Emma threw the flowers over the screen. They heard the shouts of the women as they scrambled to catch the flowers. Then came the victorious shouts as it was caught. Regina hooked the garter around the tip of one finger, pulled it back and let it fly. There was applause when it was caught.

"Now you are officially married." Fe stated. "When you are ready to leave, just go through that door behind you and it will take you into the lobby. You won't have to walk through the bar."

"Thank you for all you have done for us."

"You're welcome. Now enjoy the rest of your evening."

They left and closed the panel behind them. "Would you care to dance again?" Regina asked. She held Emma close. Being a little taller, Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "You never finished telling me when you came to realize that you loved me."

"It was a lot of little things at first that I shrugged off because deep down, I still felt like that orphan that no one could ever love and was not worthy of love. I was afraid to let myself love another because when I gave my heart to another it was always stomped on. You were different. You wormed your way into that wall I put around my heart to protect it. You chipped away at all my defenses." She paused as they continued to dance. "When we defeated that Hell Beast, and you smiled at me, I felt the last of the wall crumble. Then you touched my shoulder and it was at that point that I felt that I was worthy of love and capable of returning it."

"That was three years ago."

"Yeah, but you were with Robin and you seemed to be happy. I didn't want to spoil your happiness. They he died and Hook returned and asked me to marry him. I looked at you and our eyes met. I knew then that I could not accept his proposal. Every one was there and waiting for my answer."

"You told him that you did not love him and could not marry him just before you bolted from the room."

"You came after me and we finally admitted how we felt about each other. How did you find me that day? A locator spell?"

"No. I wish I could say that like your parents, we would always find each other, but I took a page from your book and linked our phones with an app that would always let me know where you are."

"G.P.S."

"What?"

"That app is called global positioning system. G.P.S."

"Oh okay. Emma what would you have done if I didn't feel the same?"

"I would have left town. There was no way I could go on living there knowing you didn't love me. And there was no way I would ever go back with Hook. Not after what he had done to me."

They stopped dancing. Regina lifted Emma's head and looked directly into the blue green eyes. "What exactly did he do to you?" Regina watched Emma's eyes fill with tears and led her back to their table. "Talk to me sweetheart."

"I don't want to spoil the magic of our night out."

"You will not spoil anything." Regina assured her. "Please talk to me."

"I guess it's time, but not here. Can we go back to our room?"

"Of course." Regina stood, held out her hand and led Emma out the door into the back of the lobby.

Fiona watched them on the monitor. "They are leaving. August you had better keep an eye on them in case those idiots are still hanging around." He left and returned several minutes later.

"They are safely in their room and no sign of the idiots or their truck." He reported.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in their room, Emma sat in the chair to remove her boots, while Regina removed her dress that she hung in the closet. She donned her silk pajamas and went into the bathroom to take care of her personal needs and remove her makeup. Emma sat with her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her face. She remained in that position until Regina came back into the room. She picked up the tee shirt and boxers that Emma wore to bed and went to her. Regina gently took Emma's hands away from her face and spoke softly.

"Sweetheart, lets get you out of those clothes and into something a little more comfortable, then we can talk." Emma nodded and allowed Regina to remove her shirt and bra, replacing them with her sleep shirt. Emma stood and unzipped her jeans. Regina helped her to peel them off and helped her put on the boxers. She sat back down and covered her face again. Regina sat on the foot rest and once again took Emma's hands waiting for her to speak.

"Gina before I tell you, I need you to promise that you will not retaliate and kill him. I cannot lose you to revenge."

"Sweetheart you will not lose me."

"Please, Gina, I need you promise."

"You have my word that I will not seek revenge and kill him. Now what did he do?"

Emma looked into Regina's eye and saw only love looking back at her. She began talking. "After Camelot, we had been dating."

"I know that."

"What you don't know is that I hadn't slept with him, because it felt like I was cheating on you. He wanted more than just kisses and the few touches I would allow. I refused to sleep with him. That night, we went out to dinner, then back to my place because he wanted to talk. He fixed us drinks. Then he asked me if I had ever thought about having more children. I said something like I didn't think he was into being a father. He laughed and said that he probably had dozens of children from all the women he had been with. I was so disgusted and repulsed by what he said, I asked him to leave. In a moment of utter stupidity, I downed the drink he made me. Within seconds I became dizzy and then nothing. When I woke up the next morning, my clothes were torn and I realized that..." She paused and took a shaky breath before she continued. "He raped me that night." Emma felt Regina's hands tighten on hers and saw the fury in the dark eyes.

"What did you do?" Regina asked softly trying not to let the anger she felt come through in her voice.

"I gathered my torn clothes, the glass I drank out of as evidence went to the hospital. Doctor Crystal ran a rape kit, blood tests and gave me the morning after pill just in case. The tests took a couple weeks to get the official results. I got the results a few days before the bastard proposed to me. The drugs were still in my blood. His D.N.A was all over and in me."

"Doesn't that stuff have a sort of amnesia effect?" Emma nodded. "How did you remember?"

"Archie. The one and only time I have ever voluntarily gone to a shrink. He used hypnosis to help me remember."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Other that Doctor Crystal, Archie, that bastard, me and now you." Emma looked at the floor as tears filled her eyes. Regina held her as she cried.

"That's it sweetheart, let it out." Regina whispered as she held Emma and let her cry. For several minutes the only sound in the room was the sound of Emma's sobs. When the sobs tapered off, Emma sat up, took a shaky breath and held Regina's hands as if they were a lifeline.

Regina wiped the tears from Emma's face with her sleeve. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "I am so sorry, Gina."

"For what dearest?"

"I feel as if that was my fault."

"That is bullshit. You were drugged and raped by a disgusting piece of filth. Did you go to the police?"

"Gina, I am the police. There is no way I could tell my dad about this."

"Did you confront Hook?"

"I did and he laughed. He said that he hope I got pregnant so that he would have a child in this world. I wanted to take out my gun and shoot him. The only thing that stopped me from killing him was that I would not get the chance to tell you how I felt. Then a few days later he proposed."

"But you weren't pregnant?"

"No after Neal, I made sure that would not happen again until I was ready. I am in control of if and when that would ever happen again. I have been taking birth control pills for many years." Emma said. "Gina remember you promised."

"I remember. I will not kill him. I will however pull off his man parts then poof him to the hospital so that he doesn't bleed to death. He will never hurt you or any woman ever again."

Emma laughed in spite of the seriousness. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"Emma this was not your fault."

"Not that, but I ruined your pajama top. Tears and silk do not mix."

Regina laughed. "Oh Hell that should never be a worry, I have dozens of these pajamas. How about we get some sleep? We will have another big day tomorrow." Regina pulled Emma to her feet and together they walked to the bed.

"Have you ever thought about having more children?"

"I would have to adopt because I cannot get pregnant. I made sure of that when my mother was planning my future. What about you?"

"I missed out on Henry's first ten years because I was afraid to be his mother, to raise him on my own. I am not afraid any more because I am no longer alone. I have you, Henry, my parents and friends."

"Is that a yes?"

"If we decide that is what we want to do, then that is a yes."

"When we get back to Storybrooke we can discuss this more."

"Okay."

Regina rubbed Emma's back. A motion she discovered helped Emma to relax. Soon the slow even breathing told her it worked again. Regina lay awake staring into the darkness, thinking of ways to make the pirate pay for what he did in the slowest, most painful way possible she could ever imagine. She fell asleep with an evil smile on her lips.

 

DAY 8

"What are your plans for today?" Snow asked from the computer screen.

"We are going to a fair mom."

"A fair like our Miner's day?"

"From what we have been told it is much bigger with rides, games and food."

"Junk food does not qualify as food." Regina added. "In order to go today, I made sure she ate nutritious food yesterday."

"That's a win then."

"Mom?"

"It's true Emma. You eat like a child."

"Great now I have two of you. Anything new with the wedding plans?"

"We have arranged for the meal to be a buffet instead of a served meal because of the number of people who have said they would attend. That way only you and your attendants will be served. Madam Stitch said to remind you both that you have appointments Monday."

"Wait a minute. What attendants? Did we talk about attendants?"

"Yes, we have already discussed that. Did you forget?"

"Yes I did mom. I am sorry."

"Did you at least look in any of the stores to get ideas on your wedding?"

"We did go to the mall yesterday and have plans on going back tomorrow."

"Alright. Well I have to get to school. It wouldn't do for the teacher to be late."

"O.k. We'll talk to you later mom." Emma closed the connection.

"Emma Swan Mills you just outright lied to your mother. You are in big trouble." Regina said with a smile.

"I didn't actually lie to mom. We did go to the mall yesterday."

"To but a camera. We did not have any sort of plans to return to go bridal shopping."

"Yeah, details, details. We can go tomorrow morning before we pick up the cruisers." Emma stated with a cheeky grin.

"I should make you go today instead of the fair." Emma pouted and looked sad. "But I won't. Let's grab breakfast so that I know you will at least have one good meal in you today." Emma rolled her eyes. "Do that again and I will spank you." Regina threatened and opened the door.

"Would you really do that?"

Regina smiled and arched her eyebrow in response.  
\---------------

They found the fairgrounds, parked the jeep. After a short wait they purchased their entrance tickets and walked in. The crowds were small as the fair was not yet open for the day. It would be busy later when school and the workday was finished. Only the food stalls had people working doing the prep work. They could smell meat, and onions cooking, oil heating for fries, onion rings and other artery clogging foods. Regina shook her head while Emma's eyes were wide with child like wonder. Watching Emma made her smile. The loudspeaker above their heads crackled to life announcing the events of the day. Music started to play. Every one stopped what they were doing, stood with their hands over their hearts as the Anthem played. Emma also had her hand over her heart. Regina did the same and looked up at the large flag waving. When the music stopped, they clapped. Some saluted the flag and the day officially started.

"Why did everyone just stop when the music played?" Regina asked.

"That was the National Anthem. People stop out of respect."

"Okay. So my love, what would you like to do today?"

"Everything." Emma replied. There is a fair directory board we can see where everything is." Standing near the board was a young man who handed out small maps of the fairgrounds. Regina took one while Emma scanned the board. "Gina they have a slingshot."

"A what?"

"A giant sling shot."

"You will love it." The young man said. 

They walked away from the board. "You are strapped into the seat, and the tension bands are tightened and pulled until you get thrown into the air."

"That is what you consider fun?"

"I have never been on one, but I have seen one on television."

"Lets go see it first, the we can decide. I reserve the right to say no."

"Okay." Emma pulled her towards the field where the slingshot was located."

They watched as a couple was belted in and the bands tightened until the couple was shot into the air.

"You want us to do that?" Regina asked, horrified at the thought of being thrown into the air.

"Yeah, can we?"

"Oh hell no. I am sorry sweetheart, but the answer is no. Our lives are dangerous enough without being shot a hundred feet into the air." Regina said in a tone that told Emma the discussion was over. "I am certain that there are other rides that are not as dangerous and ones that would allow us to keep our feet on the ground."

"Not really, but there is the Ferris wheel or the carousel. The Ferris wheel can be very romantic. Or so I have been told."

"Do tell."

"The kids at school used to talked about how they let their boyfriends take liberties when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top."

"Really? Where is this Ferris wheel?" Emma pointed to the large wheel a short ways from where they stood. They walked to the line to watch it turn. Emma's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Hold our places while I get our tickets." Regina left and returned a short time later with two bracelets. "Here put this on. "

"What is it?"

"A bracelet. Instead of buying individual tickets, this is an all day pass." Their turn came quickly. As Emma climbed into the seat, Regina handed the ride operator some money. "Could you make sure we stop at the top for as long as possible?"

"Certainly ma'am." He winked at her.

The wheel started to turn slowly. It stopped several times to let people on or off. They stopped again at the top. Regina pulled Emma close and kissed her. One hand went to Emma's breast under the tight tee shirt, while the other snaked between Emma's legs. She rubbed the area through the denim making Emma squirm in the seat. Her breath was ragged when they felt the wheel start up again.

"Are those the liberties you talked about?"

"Oh yeah." Emma gasped making Regina laugh. She gave the operator a thumbs up when they passed. They went around several times before their ride was over. They strolled around the fair. Trying games, sampling food, and riding the more sedate rides, they filled the day. Near the end of their day, Regina won an enormous red bear, that they took turns carrying. They headed back to the jeep. Emma buckled the bear into the back seat, gave him a quick kiss on the nose before they drove back to the motel.

 

DAY 9

August was waiting for them in the lobby. They had arranged to meet for breakfast to pick up the cars together. He was laughing with Betsy when they walked in.

"How was the fair? Did you have a good time?" Betsy asked.

"It was absolutely fantastic, Betsy." Emma replied. "Regina won me a giant stuffed bear, I hope you have room for it in the truck."

"We can always put it in one of the cars if he doesn't fit into the cab or sleeper." August said.

"Maybe with a little hat and badge?" 

Betsy smiled at Emma's childlike excitement. "August filled me in on your life growing up in the system. It is good that you are showing her the good things life has to offer, Regina."

"I want to give her everything she missed out on."

"That is what love is all about. What are your plans for today?"

"Relaxing." Emma said quickly.

"That was the plan until someone" she pointed to Emma, "lied to her mother and told her we had plans to go the mall to visit a bridal shop to get ideas for the wedding."

"But you are already married."

"Yes. We will still go through with the one that is being planned, but we wanted a day that was just us and not the circus the other is turning into. Because of our positions in the town, we could not have anything small. It will involve the whole town. That is why we eloped. No one back homes knows that we are already married."

"There is no need to go back to the mall. Let me make a call while you have breakfast." She shooed them into the dining room.

\---------------------------------

Snow entered Granny's carrying her planner and sat down in a booth. Granny joined her with her own folder. The waitress brought over their usual drinks.

"The calls have slowed down since that first day. Six hundred seventy have said they want to attend. When are they due back?"

"Tomorrow. Granny I think they did something while they were away."

"With those two, I can guarantee they did something, probably several somethings/"

"No I mean," she stopped and looked around the diner. "We talked on Skype yesterday, and I could swear I saw a wedding ring on Emma's finger." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"No not completely. It could have been the light or a shadow. But Regina grabbed Emma's hand and held it down away from the computer."

"You will have to ask them when they return or you could just ignore it and carry on with the plans. If they did do what you think they did, then there is one less worry we have about them being completely married when the curse hits."

Snow nodded. "We have food, music and flowers taken care off. Once the Dwarves finish with the gazebo and park, they will take care of setting up the speakers and running power to the park. They both have appointments with Madam Stitch on Monday to pick out their dresses. Emma assured me they were going to a mall to get some of the things we can't get here in town. The biggest problem right now is having them choose their attendants."

The bell above the door jangled as Hook stumbled in. Granny stood up to meet him. "You are not welcomed in here Hook."

"Now is that anyway to treat a paying customer?"

"You? A paying customer? Not likely. you have a bill as long as my arm. Until that is paid you are not allowed in my diner."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist old woman, I just need to talk to Snow." He walked past her to the booth.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Snow said coldly.

"Of course we do love. I will be your son in law. So tell me mummy when will my lovely girlfriend be returning to my loving arms?"

"When are you going to get it through your rum soaked brain that Emma does not want anything to do with you?"

"AH but love, she is confused right now. When she comes back to her senses she will come back to me." He boasted. "But right now I want to report a crime. Someone has deface me beautiful ship."

"You need to talk to David. I am sure he will be happy to investigate the crime in oh a hundred years or so."

"I would rather talk to your daughter, the real Sheriff."

"I can assure you she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Next time you talk to her, remind her of the lovely night we spent together. Tell her I look forward to many more." He left the diner leaving Snow and Granny with confused looks.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Emma told me they never, well they didn't... Did she lie to me?"

"It could just be wishful thinking on his part. Don't go thinking the worst. Talk to her first."

"If he forced her, I will kill him." Snow said angrily. "There was that mysterious trip to the hospital a few months ago that she won't talk about."

"Then she hasn't told Regina either"

"How can you be so sure?"

"If Regina knew he hurt her,he would be dead already."

"You have a point. I will give her a heads up when I talk to her later."

"You know, I could make this all go away."

"How?"

"Ruby's pack, they have been wanting to take care of him for a long time."

"No. Emma would not want her friends to do anything like that. They are Guardians of the town. They cannot commit cold blooded murder. Emma would not want them to do that." Snow said

"There is no sense guessing what may have happened. Talk to Emma and find out for certain. One piece of advice, don't tell David."

"You are right. If he knew that Hook hurt Emma,he would tear him apart with his bare hands."

"Before that would happen I would tell Ruby to let her pack take care of him."

"I would let them." Snow stated. "Back to wedding plans."

\----------------------------------------------

Regina and Emma sat with an older woman at one of the tables in the dining room. The table was covered with books and samples of wedding accessories. She made notes in the order book.

"Do you have your centerpieces ordered?"

"The florist will have them made up as soon as we know how many we will need."

"Attendants gifts are next. It is customary to give each of your attendants a little something to commemorate the day. A necklace, or bracelet for the women with money clips or cuff links for the men."

"We haven't decided on them yet."

"Flower girl and ring bearer?"

"No."

"Dresses?" They both shook their head no. "This wedding is supposed to happen in less than two months? You ladies have a lot of work to do before then."

"We know. My mom has the whip cracking on us to get this all done in time."

"She sound like a formidable woman."

"She can be." Emma said. "Once we get back, she will not be afraid to use that whip."

"You can get everything we need?" Regina asked.

"Certainly . I will have everything by the time August comes back this way. Including the cake topper." She added the numbers. "The total is three hundred eighty seven dollars and fifty cents."

"To be on the safe side add on six of those lockets and money clips with our initials and the wedding date engraved on them."

"The actual date or the pretend one."

"The pretend one." Regina answered.

"Now your total is five hundred ninety dollars and thirty seven cents." Regina took out her credit card and handed it to the woman. "I will send this order out immediately."

"Wait, one more thing." Emma stopped her packing up her books.

"What did we forget, Emma?" Regina asked.

"We need something for August. He got us here, promised to keep our secret, Hell he even witnessed our wedding. We need something super special for him."

"You're right. Elise, do you have something in you magic bag of tricks that we can give to August."

She thought for a minute, snapped her finger and said. "I have just the thing." She pulled out a velvet case. Inside was sterling silver pocket watch and fob.

"That is perfect." Emma said. "How much?"

"One hundred twenty dollars."

"Sold." Emma said and handed her credit card to Elise. "Let me get this Regina you have paid for everything else."

"Alright, but after our pretend wedding there will be no more yours or mine it will be ours."

"I can live with that."

"Do you want this gift wrapped or engraved? I can have it done in a few minutes and you can give it to him before you leave."

"Sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

DAY 9

Emma settled the bill for the rental car and gave Betsy the keys. The new cruisers were safely parked inside surrounded by cases of supplies that were ordered for the residents and businesses of Storybrooke. Every available space inside and around the cars was used in the large trailer. They shared a last goodbye with Fiona and Betsy, promising a return visit.

Fiona pulled Emma into the Dining Room for a private word. "As you can tell by my name, I am Irish. Women in my family are what is called fey. Have you ever heard the word?"

"Only as a girl's name."

"Different spelling this fey is spelled f,e,y. It means we can sometimes see into the future."

"Okay."

"So keep that in mind when I tell you that we hope to see you again before the baby comes."

"But I am not pregnant."

"Not yet, in time you will be. I hope I didn't shock you."

"Not at all. A few years ago maybe, but I have learned in the past few years, that all things are possible."

"Then good luck with your life and family." They walked back into the lobby. After a final round of hugs they climbed into the cab of the truck. 

August pulled the rig out of the parking lot and onto the road for their journey home. A quick stop at the same diner and they were back on the road for the final leg of their journey. They crossed the town line with a slight ripple in the protection spell. August stopped the truck so that Regina could perform the glamour to hide their wedding rings. He radioed the Sheriff's station that they were near.

Twenty minutes later August pulled the rig into the parking lot behind the Sheriff's station. Many people met them to help unload the trailer and deliver the cases to their owners.

Snow hugged Emma and said in a voice that told her there was no sense arguing. "We need to talk." She grabbed Emma's hand and looked closely at it.

"Mom is something wrong?"

Not seeing any ring other that the engagement ring, Snow shrugged. "No nothing is wrong. It is just that I thought I saw, never mind. Lets go help unload the truck."

Emma looked at Regina who shrugged her shoulders. Three hours later the trailer was empty. Emma backed the cruisers out and parked them into the assigned spaces in the parking lot. Emma claimed one for her use as Sheriff and parked it in the spot reserved for the Sheriff. She wiped an imaginary speck of dust from the hood when Regina walked over to her. 

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah."

"We need to stop at the store first. I invited you parents over for dinner."

"Tonight? Do we have anything to feed them?"

"Nothing that is defrosted. That is why we need to stop at the store." 

Emma placed her bear into the back seat of her car. "Babe I love the fact that you get along with my parents, but I was hoping to have you all to myself tonight."

"So was I, but Snow cornered me and looked like she was chomping at the bit about something, so I figured we had better get it over with."

"She told me in no uncertain terms that we needed to talk. So maybe we can diffuse the situation, what ever it is by showing her what we were able to accomplish while we were gone."

"Hopefully anyway." Regina said. "Where do you think you want to put your new friend?"

"I was thinking about sitting her in that chair in our bedroom. The one we never use."

"You know for a fact that it is a she? What did you do look up her imaginary skirt at her lady parts?"

"No I am not the sort of person to look up any skirts real or imaginary. Unless of course it's your skirt." Regina laughed. "So is it alright to put her there?"

"Yes, but when we make love she have to face the wall."

"We could always get her a blindfold and earplugs."

"I have them both."

"You do?"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled.  
\-------------------------

Dinner was finished, the table cleared with the dishwasher doing the final clean up. Snow pulled out her bridal planner. David looked at Henry, and picked up the baby Neal.

"Come on Henry, lets go find a ball game or movie to watch." He said. The males hurried from the room. Regina poured them all iced tea. Grabbing the catalogue from the desk they showed Snow what they ordered.

"The lockets are for the women and the money clips for the men if we decide to go with any." Emma explained.

"Have you given any thoughts to who you will ask?"

"We made a list."

"Can you share this list or is it a big secret?"

"No secret mom. I thought I would ask Ruby, Ashley and maybe Belle. Regina wants to ask Zelena and maybe Aurora and Ariel."

"No men?"

"That is a bit harder list. We have August. We can't ask Archie because he is the only person who can perform the ceremony, The dwarves are out because there are seven of them." Regina explained.

"You have a little time to choose, but don't take too long, because that time is not that long."

"This is the cake topper we ordered." Regina pointed to the picture.

"Very nice." Snow said. "Now Regina, I really need to..."

"Wait mom there is one other thing we discussed. Henry."

"I assumed he would escort Regina because your father and I will be escorting you."

"That is what we discussed."

"I agree completely. Now do you have anything else you will try to use to postpone the talk I would like to have?"

"We are not postponing anything, mom. We just thought you would like to see what were accomplished while we were gone."

"I do like everything, but, Regina I need to talk to Emma."

"No Regina stays, mom. Whatever you have to say she can hear."

"Alright, then. Regina could you put something around this room. I would rather not have David or Henry hear what I am about to say." Regina waved her hands and the air around them shimmered.

"They will be able to hear murmurs but no actual words. They will not be able to come into the room either." Regina said.

"What's up mom?"

"Tell me about that trip you took to the hospital a few months ago."

"I told you it was nothing major."

"That is not the truth, Emma."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hook approached me yesterday in Granny's."

"Was he drunk as usual?" Emma asked.

"This is no time to be flippant Emma." Snow scolded. "He said something that got me thinking."

"What did he say to you?" Emma demanded.

"He mentioned a certain night you spent together and said he was looking forward to many more in the future. You told me that you never slept with him. So either you lied or he did. Which is it?"

"I didn't exactly lie, mom. I guess it's time I told you the whole truth."

"Would you like to talk alone?"

"No Regina already knows what happened. She stays." Emma said as she held Regina's hand. "Before I say anything, you have to promise to not tell dad, or do anything to seek revenge."

"Let me hear what you have to say first." 

"No promise me or this talk is over."

"You have my word, Emma. What happened."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and then the green of her mother's. She began her story. "The last time hook and I went out to dinner..."

David and Henry sat in the living room engrossed in the ball game they found to notice the silencing spell that was around the dining room. They were unaware of the drama a few feet away.

Emma finished her story with "Dr Crystal took blood to make sure there was no unexpected repercussions."

"Pregnancy?"

"No that would not happen. I have taken precautions against that for many years. No this was because of his reputation that there were no diseases passed along. I got the results from the test a few weeks ago. He did um well he..."

"Violated you."

"That is a nice way to put it Snow."

"Archie helped me remember everything that happened."

"But you didn't report it to the Sheriff."

"I am the Sheriff. There was no way I would tell dad what Hook did. He would kill him. I couldn't let that happen."

"Oh Emma." Snow said and hugged her daughter. "I am so sorry you had to go through that alone. You need to report this."

"No I will not take the chance that someone I love will kill him."

"Regina?"

"She made me promise the same thing before she told me, Snow."

"You are okay with that?"

"No I am not okay with it, but I will not go back on my promise to Emma."

"That bastard drugged and raped you. He needs to be punished."

"He will mom. Eventually he will."

"Maybe karma will rise up and take care of the problem for us. He isn't very well liked in town and accidents can happen." Snow said. "I will not do anything to him, but accidents do happen." Snow repeated.

"You said you had something to talk to us about but didn't want to say anything over the computer."

"Right. You know Ruby's pack is following Hook at all times," they nodded. "Unfortunately they have not been able to find where the witch has been hiding. They overheard a conversation between the two. She was bragging about how she was able to speed up the curse so that it hits thirty minutes after you are married. That does not give you a lot of time to well to consummate your marriage. She also said that she is trying to get it to hit before your marriage. So Granny and I thought about having you two get married in secret."

"Why are we making all these plans if you want us to get married in secret?" Emma asked.

"You would still go through with the planned ceremony. We thought to give you some leeway to defeat the curse."

"Why us?"

"It all has to do with something that happened in the Enchanted Forest."

"Then why Emma, she was only there for a few minutes after she was born."

"I don't know. What we have found out is that the curse is to avenge the death of someone she loved dearly. In addition the whole town would be affected. At least their memories will be. According to our sources, everyone's memories will be changed except two. Of those two one will be erased and one will remember everything." Snow said. "I think that she is targeting you both because with Gold's powers gone, you two and Blue are the most powerful magical practitioners in town."

"This doesn't make sense."

"None of this does."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this from happening, if I will lose my memories and you keep yours?"

"I am not sure. Let me check my magic books to see if we can fight this." Regina said. "I will not give up on this. It has taken me all this time to find you, I am not about to lose you."

\---------------------

DAY 10

"It is called a blood bond."

"A what?"

"A blood bond." Regina repeated. "It is a ritual where two people who are destined to be together and love each other form a blood bond. So that no matter what happens they are always connected and will find each other. Love and destiny will always bring them together. Different worlds, or time frames, that connection exists between them."

"Then lets do it. What do we have to do?"

"It calls for making a cut in each palm and tying the hands of the pair that want to be bonded together so that their blood mingles." Regina stated. "It is a convoluted ritual."

"Can you perform it?"

"I cannot. It calls for specific potions, and a special knife and binding cords. It must be performed by the head fairy."

"Well that is Blue. Do you think she has what is needed?"

"The only way to know is to ask her."

"Lets go."

"Emma hold on. There can be repercussions from a blood bond."

"Like what?"

"Not counting that all magic comes with a price, if one of the bond dies, the other will never be able to find love again until they are reunited in another life. Or they would die within a short time of each other."

"I don't see what the problem is. I see that as an opportunity to find and love each other for all eternity."

"You are you mother's daughter." Regina joked.

"Are my parents blood bonds?"

"I don't think so. They have true love. They share one heart. They did not need a blood bond. They are different from us. Their love is different. We were destined to be together. We had to fight and work to prove our love. Because of that I believe our blood bond will be strong, extremely strong."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Blue may have other things to tell us. Do you want some time to think this over?"

"Hell no."

"Then lets go see Blue.

\------------------------------------------------

Blue sat behind her desk across from the two women. Her hands were folded on the desk top as she looked at them. She was silent for a very long time. They began to think she would turn down their request.

"Do you both understand, fully understand what you want to do?"

"We do." Emma answered.

"Once this ritual is completed there is no changing your minds. It is forever."

"We both understand that Blue." Regina said. 

"We are doing this because we love each other and want to be able to defeat that damn curse. We hope this will give us an added boost." Emma said. "To be able to not only save the town but everyone in it."

"An added boost is a nice way to put what this bond will do. We all know the prophesy of you being destined to be together. You are our only hope."

"So you will do this? Do you have the special knife?"

Blue looked at them again. She noticed their joined hands and saw through the glamour to see their wedding rings. "Yes I have the knife and I will perform the ritual." She stood and walked to the door. "Congratulations on being married." She opened the door and spoke softly to the fairy that was near by.

Emma and Regina looked at each other. "She knows." Emma whispered. "How could she through your magic?"

"I am not sure. It must be because she is the head fairy and has the strongest white magic."

"That is exactly why, Regina. Do not worry, no one else can see through the glamour." Off in the distance a large bell rang. "If you will come with me, we will begin." They followed Blue through the many corridors of the convent until they were thoroughly lost in the twist and turns. Blue stopped before three doors. "Emma you will go into the right door, Regina, you go into the left. Inside the room you will be asked to drink two potions. One is just to stop any infections from the cuts. The second is to give you the strength for the ritual. A fairy is waiting to help you prepare. During the ritual you will be given several potions to drink. None of them are harmful and will strengthen the bond. You will also be asked several times if you wish to continue. You will reply we do or stop. You can stop at any time up to the second your hands are bound to allow your blood to mix. Once you hands are bound there is no turning back. Do you both understand what I have told you?"

"We do." They answered.

"Do you wish to continue?"

"We do" She directed them to their rooms.

They separated and entered the rooms where a fairy waited. The room was empty except for a privacy screen and a small table that held two small glasses of liquid. The fairy held a white robe. She handed Emma the first glass which contained a pale blue liquid.

"Please drink this." She said and handed the glass to Emma, who drank the contents quickly. The contents were bitter and she made a face which made the fairy smile. "Please go behind the screen and remove you clothes. You will put this robe on."

"Everything?"

"Yes. There are foot coverings for you to wear. There is also a chair for you to sit on if you need to."

Emma went behind the screen and sat to remove her knee high boots and socks. The stone floor was cold against her bare feet and she quickly put on the slippers. She removed her clothes and donned the robe which felt feather soft against her skin. She found her hands shaking with nervous energy over what they were about to do. She hesitated before going out from behind the screen. Taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves, Emma walked into the room. The fairy smiled again and handed her the second glass. She drank the pale pink liquid quickly expecting it to be bitter, but found the taste to be a sweet and fruity. She immediately felt her heart beat speed up and her face warm. The fairy pulled the hood over Emma's head.

"Do you wish to continue?" She asked.

"I do." Emma answered, her voice strong and confident.

"Very well." The fairy said and pulled a bell from the pocket of the robe she wore. She rang the bell. Seconds later it was answered by another bell ringing. "It is time." She said and opened the door. She led Emma back into the corridor as Regina entered also dressed in a white robe. The fairies opened the large door where Blue met them. She was also in a white robe as were all the fairies in the large room.

"Do you wish to proceed?" Blue asked them.

"We do." They answered together.

Blue turned, chanting in a language only the fairies understood and started to walk down the aisle. They had not gone far when they stopped and were handed two glasses of liquid that were a slightly darker shade of pink. They drank the liquid. Blue turned to them and asked, "Do you wish to continue?"

"We do." They answered.

Again Blue turned and chanted as they walked. Several times they stopped and drank the potions that increased in darkness. Each time Blue asked the same question and they gave the same answer. Until they reached the steps leading up to the stone table. They were given another drink before they walk up the stairs to the table where two final glasses waited next to an decoratively carved knife and two gold silken cords. Blue handed them the final glasses of rich blood red liquid which they both drank. Both immediately felt the surge of strength course through them. Their heart beats quickened and their body temperatures rose. Blue turned to them and said. "Regina and Emma come before us wishing to become blood bonds. Is there anyone present who objects to this ritual being completed?" The room was silent. Blue picked up the dagger. "Hold out your hands, palms up." She directed. She made a slice in each of their palms and waited until a thin strip appeared. "One final time, do you wish to continue?"

"We do."

"Turn and face each other." Blue took Emma's right hand and Regina's left and placed them together. She tied their hands with the golden cord. Repeating the movements with Regina's right and Emma's left hands. She watched their hands chanting as she finished.

They felt their blood mingle from the cuts as Blue continued to chant. Her voice got louder. Suddenly their joined hands glowed silver then turned to gold.

"You blood bond has been approved and accepted." She untied their hands and healed the cuts. She gave them their final instructions. "You must complete this next part together. Go through that door."

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

Blue smiled. "Your task will be evident inside the room. You clothes has been clean and are ready for you there when you have finished."

They walked towards the door which opened as they neared and shut behind them after they entered.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The room was simply furnished with a bed, two chairs and a table containing a pitcher of water and two glasses. Their clothes were hanging on pegs on the wall. 

"Well it seems that the blood bond follows the same rules as marriage to make it official." Regina said.

"Meaning that to make it official we make love?" Emma responded.

"Yes my dear that is exactly what I mean." Regina purred as she removed the hood from Emma's head, freeing the blonde curls. She pulled Emma close and kissed her. "Any objections?"

"Not at all. I would never say no to you concerning that." Emma unbuttoned Regina's robe and pushed it from her tanned shoulders. Regina stepped out of the pile of fabric around her feet. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You're beautiful inside and out."

Regina unbuttoned Emma's robe and let it fall. "Ah no my darling, you are the beautiful one." She kissed Emma again. Their tongues danced until their legs felt weak. They walked to the bed. Emma laid down with Regina straddling her slim hips. Her blonde hair fanned out onto the pillow. Regina bent down to capture Emma's lips again as her hands rolled and pinched the pink nipples until they were stiff peaks. She left Emma's lips and captured one of the nipples while her hand continued to play with the other. She switched breasts. Emma played with Regina's breasts and rose up to take one of the dark nipples in her mouth. "How shall we do this, my darling?"

"Like everything we will do, Gina, together. We do it together."

"Yes together." 

Regina turned and leaned down to offer herself to Emma as she brought her mouth closer to Emma's center where she licked through the soft curls. She felt Emma do the same to her. Regina ran her fingers over Emma's clit. Is seconds Emma did the same. Entering Emma, Regina concentrated on bringing pleasure to her wife.  
Emma coated one finger with Regina's juices and moved upwards to the smaller opening. Gently she entered Regina while leaving two fingers inside the smooth walls.   
Regina stopped and took a breath at the double penetration, before returning to her task of pleasuring Emma. Soon the only sound in the room were the sounds of their love. Regina felt the change in Emma as she neared the edge. She herself was close and redoubled her efforts. The strong contractions in the walls surrounding her fingers, triggered her own climax. Breathless they remained as their climaxes ended. Regina lay her head on Emma's strong thigh, her fingers still buried in the warm depths. When she could moved she lay down next to Emma and they held each other.

"That was fantastic, princess. What made you decide to add that little change?"

"I thought about what I would like you to do to me and thought I would see how you reacted first. Did you like what I did?"

"Very much. I thought about doing that and before I could you go and surprise me."

"Do you think that is part of the bond?" Emma asked.

"That we can read each other's minds?"

"Sort of. I have this feeling in here," she pointed to her chest. "It feels like I swallowed a bee hive."

"I fell it too. We need to talk to Blue about this. Find out what hidden treasures come with the bond."

"Not right this minute."

"No we can wait. What do you have in mind?"

"I just want to lay here with you holding me and hold you."

"I love that idea, but we won't get the answers we need laying here."

"I know Gina, but just for a few minutes. Please?"

Regina chuckled. "Alright sweetheart, a few minutes. Everyone is probably wondering where we disappeared to. We didn't tell anyone where we were going. We have to be adults."

"I don't wanna be an adult." Emma whined like a petulant child which caused Regina to laugh.

"Are you going to stamped you feet and throw a temper tantrum, princess?"

"No." Emma stated quickly. "Stamping my feet would mean I have to stand up and I am way to comfortable."

Regina kissed the head that rested on her shoulder.

\------------------------

Blue waited in the chamber for Regina and Emma to come out. When the door opened she stood and walked towards them.

"I know you have questions for me."

"We do, but first I need to know how you managed to get our clothes so soft."

"Fairy magic."

Really? Blue you should find a way to bottle that, you could make a fortune for the convent." Emma said.

"Very true, Emma. That is a discussion for another time."

"Now that the blood bond has been completed, what can we expect? What are the benefits?"

"Every couple is different. The benefits are many and varied. One that every has is that the blood bonds will always be able to find each other. If one is sick, hurt, scared or angry, the other will know it. If one is in danger, those cuts on your palms will glow."

"What about reading each other's minds?" Emma asked.

"Not in the true sense of the word. You will be more sensitive to each other's needs or wants. Every couple who goes through the blood bond ceremony has different abilities."

"What of this buzzing we are both feeling around our hearts?" Regina asked.

"That is your bond. It is what will allow you to find each other. No matter what world or lifetime. You feel the buzzing because your bond is new. In time you will not feel it until you need it."

"It acts like a G.P.S.?"

"I do not know what that is, but if you mean it will help you find each other then yes it is a, what you called it."

"Blue are my parents blood bonds?"

"No they have true love. It is different, but acts about the same way. In time you will find that feeling as natural as breathing. Which you will find will become in tune with each other. Breathing and heartbeats will become the same."

"Have you found out anything more about the curse?"

"We continue to study it and believe we have found that Emma will indeed be the one to lose her memories of her time in Storybrooke, while Regina you will retain all yours."

"How do you know, never mind, the answer is probably fairy magic."

"It is. You have probably heard that you will have a time limit to find and make Emma fall in love with you." Blue explained. "One week is all you will have. Hook will have that same week to get you to fall in love with him. He cannot succeed."

"He won't Blue."

"It is good to trust in the love that you and Regina share. Believe in it with your whole heart and every fiber of your being. That will help you both to defeat the curse. That is what will save you, save us all."

"What will happen if I do not succeed. Emma can be very stubborn at times."

"The new memories will become permanent."

"What about using a memory potion like the one Hook gave me after Pan sent you all back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"That could work but the problem is Regina will have to convince you to drink it."

"What if we were not in Storybrooke when the curse hits?" Regina asked. "We could magic ourselves to the town line immediately after the ceremony and return after the curse hits."

"There is no way of knowing if you would still be affected once you stepped back over the town line." Blue said. "Your already being married give us an advantage over the Black Witch. You made the right choice."

"Thank you. We think so also." Emma said.

"Your secret is still safe as I am the only one powerful enough to see through the glamour. I can help you strengthen it if you want."

"That might be a good idea. We have no idea how powerful that witch is." Regina said. "Anything to stop her from finding out and killing everyone to get her revenge before the curse hits."

Blue held both their left hands in one of hers . She spoke softly and waved her hand over theirs. Their hands glowed briefly and returned to normal. "It is complete. Do you have any other questions or concerns about your blood bond?"

"I don't think so."

"Remember every blood bond pair has different abilities. Some manifest quickly, others more slowly while some don't show up at all. That does not weaken the bond."

"Is there any way to tell how strong our bond is?"

"The way your hands first glowed silver then gold means that your bond is very strong."

"Are we allowed to tell anyone?"

"You are, but choose those persons wisely. Only choose someone that you trust completely not to tell everyone else until the curse is defeated."

"Blue thank you for helping us and performing the ritual." Regina said. "You had no reason to ever trust me."

"Regina you did terrible things at one time, but leave the past where it belongs in the past. You have worked very hard on the side of good and turned your life around. Continue on this path and your future is bright. I will tell you one additional item, that I probably should not, but you deserve to know. Should you decide to have children, I can help so that the child is a part of both of you."

"Would that help defeat the curse?" Emma asked.

Blue shook her head. "I do not know. But that is a decision only the two of you can make together. I will escort you out."

They walked with Blue back through the twists and turns of the many corridors of the Convent until they stood on the porch. Night had fallen. The clock struck nine as they stepped off the porch.

"We were in there a long time. I imagine Henry and my parents are worried."

"Yes, but we can notify them while we get something to eat. I am hungry so I can only guess how starved you are."

They drove to Granny's. No sooner had they placed their orders, then Snow, and David rushed in.

"Where have you both been?" Snow demanded. "You has us worried that the witch had done something to you both. Your car was found at the Convent. You didn't answer your cells and no one answered the door at the Convent."

"We had things that we needed to discuss with Blue." Emma stated.

"For several hours?" What could be that important?"

"We can't tell you here, mom. We both need something to eat and rest first. It has been a long day."

"Meet us at my vault tomorrow at eleven and we will explain." Regina whispered.

"You are both alright?"

"We are. How is Henry?"

"Other that being worried about you two, he is fine."

"Thank you for taking care of him." Regina said.

"He is almost eighteen, he doesn't need a sitter any longer. We would appreciate you give us some advance notice when you decide to disappear for several hours."

"We are sorry Snow. This was something we needed to take care of right away. There wasn't time to let you know."

Snow lightly slapped Emma's arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"Just a little warning to not scare us like that again."

"We promise that from now on we will give you blow by blow details of what we are going to do."

"Just for the record there are some things I would rather not hear the details of." David said his face turning red.

"Dad we are not about to tell you about that." Emma said.

\-----------------------------------------  
DAY 11

"You did what?" Snow yelled as they stood in Regina's vault.

"We are blood bonds."

"What ever possessed you to do that?"

"We did it so that when the curse hits we have an extra weapon against it." Emma said. "When I lose my memories of my life here, Regina will have one week to make me fall in love with her. Hood will have also that week to do the same."

"I thought you would not happen after what he..."

"Mom." Emma warned.

"Is there something I haven't been told about? David asked

"What happens if Emma falls in love with you or Hook?"

"If I am the lucky person everything will return to normal. But the new memories will be permanent if that doesn't happen or if Emma chooses Hook. I will be powerless to do anything about it and will have to watch my love be with someone else. That is why we became blood bonds, to give us an edge"

"We can't lose each other mom. Not after all the time it took us to admit and accept our feeling for each other."

"That will not happen Emma. We won't let that happen."

:You don't know that." Emma cried. "You will not have your memories."

"Sweetheart we will find a way." Regina said as she put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "That is the real reason for the blood bond, Snow. This way no matter what happens we will find each other."

"Then have you given anymore thought about what we talked about last night?"

"What's this?" 

"Mom thought we could get married in secret the week before the actual ceremony so that we would be fully married when it does hit."

"Then why have two ceremonies?

"Everyone has accepted for the original date. We can't change the date now. The witch doesn't realize that we know about her speeding up the curse."

"So then what if you aren't in town when the curse hits?" David asked. "It is customary to take pictures immediately after the ceremony at places that mean something to the couple. Supposed you have one taken at the town sign and just step over the line when it hits."

"We thought about that, but we have no way of knowing if we would just postpone the effects of the curse when we came back into town." Regina said. "We don't know what else will happen. The curse could even close the border so that we could not reenter the town."

"We are just expected to let everything play out?"

"That is about it Dad. At least until we know more."

"For the record, I don't like it." David said.

"None of us like it David, but what other options do we have?"

"What about magic? Will it disappear also? Will we go back to being the people we were after the first curse?"

"We don't know what will happen with the curse. We can drive ourselves crazy wondering what will happen. That will take our focus off of why it is happening."

"Did you do something to her back in the Enchanted Forest? You did manage to alienate a lot of people."

"David I assure you, I am as much in the dark as you are. For all we know she could be angry over something my mother and Rumple did. Until she showed up in town, I didn't know the woman."

"Then that eliminates a personal vendetta against you."

"Dad." Emma protested. "That is not fair."

"I apologize Regina. You did not deserve that comment."

"That is all right, David. At one time, I did terrorize the people and deserved that comment and much worse."

"Not anymore, Gina. You have turned your life around. You are not that person anymore." Emma argued.

"She is right Regina. All I want is for you both to be happy. We all know Hook is not that person."

"That would never happen, mom, not after," she paused. "I would leave town before that ever happened."

"What happened that I don't know about?" David demanded.

Emma looked at her father. "I can't." She cried and waved her hand to disappear in a cloud of pale red smoke.

"What the Hell?" David shouted. "Regina what is going on?"

"It is not my story to tell, David."

"David don't push. Emma will tell you when she is ready."

"That means you know while I am kept in the dark."

"For now."

"This is the first test of your bond, Regina. Find her. Tell her we love her and remind her that she can talk to me about anything."

"I will David. Will you lock up when you leave?" Regina disappeared in a cloud that was slightly darker than Emma's.

David and Snow left the vault. David locked the heavy doors and the protective spell closed the entire vault off from the citizens.

"Snow?"

"David, don't ask. Like Regina said it is Emma's secret and she will tell you when she is ready." They walked back to the truck and left the cemetery.

\----------------------  
Emma went to her favorite spot by the river near the toll bridge. She leaned against the large rock that rested near the water that rushed under the bridge. Tears filled her eyes. Dark clouds filled the sky and threatened one of the almost daily downpours the town experienced lately. As if to match her mood, a light mist started to fall. Her tears blended with the mist. A squirrel chittered at her from the tree limb near her. She looked up at the noisy animal when she felt the buzzing increase in her chest. It grew stronger and she turned away from the water and watched a spot a few feet behind her. Regina shimmered into view.

"You found me."

"Did you doubt I would?"

"No. What did you use the G.P.S on our phones?"

"No I let our bond take me to you. You felt it too?"

"I did. Guess that is one less worry we have, huh?"

"Sweetheart, we are going to have to tell your father eventually. I thought you were going to say something today."

"I almost did."

"What stopped you?"

"He is my dad. He would kill Hook, then I would have to arrest him. Hook is my problem."

"No my darling. He is our problem. These rings we wear are not just for show they mean that we never have to face anything alone ever again."

Emma's eyes filled again. Regina pulled her close and let her cry.

"I am sorry, Gina."

"There is no need to apologize my darling."

"Lately it seems I am always crying on your shoulder."

"Well that is part of the job. Wasn't it part of our vows?" Emma laughed.

"I don't remember that. Damn I have never cried as much as I have the past few months."

"You have let those walls crumble. You had to be strong before because you were alone. You are not alone anymore. You can let your guard down. My shoulders are yours whenever you need them. I love you princess."

"I love you my queen."

"Ready to go home?"

"I would like that very much."

They disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the delay in posting the next chapter. Real life has been kicking my backside. That and this sight has not let me post for the last week. I am hoping the fourth time is a charm and it accepts the chapter.

This is one of those periodic in days.

 

CHAPTER 11

DAY 20

Emma walked out of the Town Hall after bringing Regina her coffee and breakfast. Normally they would eat at home, but this morning they allowed themselves to be sidetracked by love. Being school vacation, and with Henry being seventeen, they didn't worry about him getting his own breakfast without burning down the house. She blushed and smiled as she remembered their morning's fun. The bright sun shone down from a cloudless blue sky which made Emma happy. So lost in thought, she didn't see Hook where he lounged against the Sheriff's Station until her spoke to her.

"Well love is that beautiful smile and blush for me?" He said as he cleaned his nails with his hook.

"Get out of my face, Hook." Emma ordered.

"Now love is that any way to talk to the man you are going to marry? Eventually you will realize that Regina can't do what I do."

"What's that you piece of shit? Oh wait you must mean drugging and raping me. Then no she would never do anything so despicable."

"That was your own fault love. If you had stopped being such a tease, and gave into what we both obviously wanted, that would not have been necessary. I have to admit, it would have been a lot more fun had you been conscious. But I did get to enjoy that beautiful body of yours in every way possible. As I am certain that will happen time and time again."

Emma felt her heartbeat speed up. Within seconds Regina appeared at her side in a puff of red smoke.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, this dickhead was just explaining about that night." She didn't have to explain which night.

"Take off Regina, this is a private conversation between me and my intended."

"Sorry to burst your bubble you drunken piece of garbage, Emma is not your intended and will never be. The only reason you still breathe is because I gave her my word I would not rip your heart out and crush it for what you did."

"That just shows that she still loves me, or else she would have arrested me or have someone arrange an accident."

"No you are still alive because I don't want someone I love to go to jail for killing you." Emma shouted.

"I can arrange for you to disappear from Storybrooke without resorting to killing you." Regina threatened.

David and two deputies rushed from the station after receiving a call of an altercation between the three people. Hook saw them and started to walk away. He changed his mind turned and shouted to Emma.

"You know love, you may marry the Evil Queen, but once the curse hits, you won't remember being married. Then I will move in and claim you once again. I am so looking forward to enjoying your body in every way just like the last time. Enjoy your time together, because the hour is coming closer and closer when I will have you again. See you around love." Hook turned and walked away whistling.

"Did he hurt either of you?" David asked as he reached the two women.

"No dad we are both okay."

"I arrived before he could do anything but bluster."

"How did you know?"

"Emma had just left my office when I felt my heartbeat speed up. I knew something was wrong. It was when the cuts in my palms hurt then glowed blue, I knew Emma was in danger and she needed me."

David dismissed the deputies. "Everything is under control here. Get on with your patrols." He waited for them to leave and get into their cars before he spoke again. "You blood bond told you?" He asked.

"That was part of it David. It not only will help us find each other, but also when one or the other is in danger."

"Then I am happy you did it."

"You know I am capable of handling that drunken fool." Emma said loudly.

"Emma you have to remember that you are not alone any more. Sweetheart you have me, Henry, your parents, Hell half the town loves you and will stand by your side."

"I know and I love you all for standing with me."

"Then let us be with you at your side." David said.

"Admit it Emma, you can't trust Hook not to slip you another spiked drink." Regina said.

"Regina." Emma shouted. "You promised."

"What? When did this happen?" David asked.

Regina pulled Emma a few steps away to talk. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Sweetheart, You need to tell David what happened." Emma shook her head no. "Listen, I love you. You know that right?" She nodded yes. "Then remember that when I tell you that if you don't tell him I will. Please."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw love looking back at her. "Okay." She said.

Regina looked over Emma's shoulders to where her father waited. "David, come into my office, we have something to tell you."

The three walked back into the Town Hall and up to Regina's office. Regina stopped long enough to tell her secretary, "hold all my calls and cancel all my appointments."

"Yes, Madame Mayor."

Regina went into the office and closed the door. She placed a silencing spell on the office so no one outside could hear what they said. Emma sat on the sofa with David across from her. Regina sat next to Emma and took her hand. Emma looked up from the floor to David.

"Dad, before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you will not retaliate against Hook."

"David that is a sticky slope." Regina warned.

"I understand. Alright Emma, you have my word." David said. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Emma told her father about Hook and what he did to her. Partway through her story he started to pace. His hands clenched at his side. He silently fumed as Emma finished her story.

"When?" He asked. "When did this happen?" 

"A few days before I kicked his sorry ass to the curb and out of my life."

David paced for a few more minutes before her stormed to the door. "I will kill him." He shouted.

Regina waved her hands and put up a protective barrier stopping him. Emma rushed to stand in front of him. "Dad, you promised."

"Emma, he, he assaulted you. That son of a bitch drugged and sexually assaulted you. He cannot go unpunished."

"He won't David." Regina said. "But stop and think about the consequences. If you go after Hook, Emma will be forced to arrest you for his murder. Think of what that will do to her and Snow. You would leave her alone with your son, Neal. Don't do that to your family. If that isn't enough to stop you, remember that Hook are aligned with the Black Witch. You kill him, she could retaliate against your family. Emma has magic, and can protect herself. However, Snow, Neal and Henry do not. They would be defenseless against her. We all need you here with us and not in jail."

"Damn, I am sorry Emma. I wasn't thinking." He hugged his daughter. "Was that the reason behind the mysterious trip to the hospital your mother mentioned?"

"It was."

"This was a crime. Why didn't Whale report it?"

"Doctors are limited in what they can report. Gunshots, yes that is mandatory, but, but rape is up to the victim. If she doesn't want the doctor to report it, then they are legally bound by the confidentially clause or whatever it's called. Besides I didn't see Whale, I went to Doctor Chrystal. I asked her not to report it and because I am the Sheriff, she didn't"

"You have a family that loves you, remember that and stop trying not to handle everything on your own."

"I know dad. I will try to remember that from now on."

"Is it safe to unlock the door, David?"

"It is. I did promise and will not go back on my word." Regina waved her hands again and the barrier was gone and the door unlocked. "Thank you. Why don't you both go home. It is quiet and we can handle anything that comes up."

"No." Emma said. "I cannot run and hide. I will not run and hide."

"No one is asking you to run and hide Emma. Go home, relax and regroup. Hook rattled you today"

"I am not rattled, dad. It would take more than that drunken fool to rattle me." Emma protested.

"Emma, sweetheart, David is right. Let's go home." Regina said as she placed one hand over her heart.

Emma watched the motion and did the same. "Okay. I can't fight you both."

David kissed her cheek and left the room. Regina gathered files off her desk and went out to her secretary. "I am leaving for the day. If any emergencies come up, contact me there."

"Understand Madame Mayor."

They left the Town Hall. Regina threw the files into the trunk of her car before she opened the door for Emma. "I will drive us home. David can bring your car later." Emma nodded and got into the car.

\---------------------  
Hook strolled down the pier to his ship where she waited on the deck.

"Well lass, what brings you to me beautiful ship on this lovely day?"

"I told you to stay away from the savior yet you ignored my warning."

"This is a small town. Can I help it if our paths crossed. Besides I was able to rattle her today. A rattled savior works in our favor."

"You may be right Captain, but do not push your luck. My patience will only go so far. Now what have you learned?"

"Just about the whole town is planning on attending that circus of a wedding."

"Yes, yes yes, I know that. Have you heard anything important?"

"No, they are very closed mouth around me. I do know that Swan's car was in front of the convent for several hours a few days ago."

"What were they doing there?"

"I don't know. But the next day, they along with mummy and daddy Charming disappeared inside Regina's vault for a long time. There was a protection spell in place so I could not sneak in to hear what they were saying."

"Then that is your next task. Find out what went on."

"I could ask a few of me pirate friends for help."

"Do what you need to do, but find out."

"It will cost you lass. They won't work for free."

"Tell them as little as possible. Do not get greedy, Captain." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Hook left his ship and went in search of his friends.

\----------------------------------  
Emma sat on the couch in Regina's office at home. He had her hands over her face, her elbows resting on her knees. Regina carried in a steaming cup.

"Sweetheart, drink this."

"What is it?"

"A cup of chamomile tea. It will help relax you. I know you prefer coffee, but when you are upset,"

"I am not upset." Emma interrupted.

"You may not want to admit it, but you are. Don't forget that I can feel what you feel, in here." She pointed to her heart. "That blood bond allows me to do that. You are upset. So please humour me."

Emma held out her hand for the cup and took a sip. "This has an interesting flavor. What is in it?"

"Just camomile tea and a little honey." Regina said. "Oh wait I did put one other thing in the tea."

"A double shot of Jameson's or Cuervo?"

"No a double shot of love." Regina said as she sat next to Emma. "What would you say to a nice backrub?"

"You know I would never say no to one of your massages."

"Good. You finish your tea, and I will get what I need to take care of you."

"Okay." Regina stood to walk out of the office. "Gina?" Regina stopped and turned around. "I really love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Regina left the office and returned with a pajama top and a bottle of lotion as Emma finished the tea.

"That is one of your tops." Emma said.

"Very observant, princess. Yes it is one of mine. Now take off your top and bra."

"If you want me naked, how about we go upstairs. Making love always makes me very relaxed."

"Maybe later, sweetheart." She held the top for Emma to slip her arms into.

"It's backwards."

"Yes, for what I want to do, the top needs to be backwards. Now lay on your stomach." Regina said as she warmed the lotion with magic while Emma lay on the pillow. She turned her head to the side and watched Regina. Kneeling on the floor, Regina started rubbing the lotion into the tense strong shoulders. She felt the muscles start to relax and moved down the almost smooth back to the scars that she had always wondered about. 

"That feels heavenly." Emma sighed.

"Good now clear your mind and relax the rest of your body."

"Oh God." Emma moaned. "You have magical hands."

"I know sweetheart. And you can call me Regina, God is someone else." She joked getting a weak laugh from Emma as she continued to relax. Regina felt her surrender to sleep and kept up the massage for a few more minutes send Emma deeper into sleep. Regina got up off the floor and went into the downstairs bathroom to wash her hands. Grabbing a light blanket from the closet she placed it over Emma.

Regina went to her desk and pulled a folder from the pile she brought home. She worked steadily and the pile of unfinished reports got smaller. Occasionally glancing at Emma she smiled at how young and fragile she looked when asleep. In the quiet she heard the car pull into the driveway. She hurried to the door and opened it before the doorbell rang. A worried Snow stood on the porch. Regina put a finger to her lips and motioned for Snow to enter. She closed the office door and led Snow into the kitchen where she put the tea kettle on.

"Emma is sleeping in the office."

"David told me what went on. Is she alright? Are you?"

"We are both doing okay. She was more upset than she wanted to let on, so I gave her a cup of herbal tea and a back rub and she is asleep."

"But she is okay?"

"Yes and I have to tell you Snow, everyday I regret making that promise that I would not kill him."

"You did promise." Emma said sleepily from the doorway. "Hi mom"

"I will keep that promise. Would you like a cup of coffee? or something to eat?"

"Coffee first, please." Emma said as she sat down on one of the stools and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"About ninety minutes."

"You do know that your top is on backwards." Snow said.

"I do and I think I will slap some cold water on my face." Emma kissed Regina and left the room.

"She still looks upset."

"Every time he comes near her it gets harder and harder to get her to relax."

"David said your bond let you know she was in danger?"

"It did. I am beginning to think that is their plan. If they keep her upset and on edge or off kilter, she will be too distracted to really fight them."

"Anyway you can poof him to the town line and then have someone push him over?" Snow asked.

"Snow," Regina exclaimed. "You really surprise me."

"Why?"

"Something like that, coming from you is very scary."

"It shouldn't surprise you. A mother will fight desperately, sometimes to the death to protect her child. You are a mother, wouldn't you do that?"

"Yes I would."

"So would I" Emma said coming back into the kitchen. She had not only slapped water on her face, but she changed back into her own clothes and brushed her hair into a pony tail. "Anyone that threatens those I love will be going down."

"Emma that is not like you." Snow said.

"When it comes to those I love, yes it is. Mom all my life I wanted a family to love me. I have that now with Regina, Henry, you and dad. No one, I mean absolutely no one will ever be allowed to take that away from me."

"Emma,sweetheart, calm down." Regina said as she put her arms around Emma.

"I'm sorry." She said and hugged Regina back.

"Can Hook cross the town line?" Snow asked.

"I don't think he has tried to leave since the Snow Queen left. Why?" Emma asked still in the safety of Regina's arms. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Well I was just thinking that we could get him to the town line and have someone push him over."

Emma started to laugh. "We could have a fundraiser. Sell chances a dollar a pop. The winner would get to push him over the line. He has a lot of enemies in town. We could make a bundle."

After a few seconds Regina and Snow started laughing with her. Their laughter wound down. They all took deep breaths.

"We needed that laugh." Regina said.

"How about we talk about a safer subject, like your wedding."

"Okay,mom. We did choose our attendants. We both asked a few people and only one turned us down. I will have Ruby, Ashley and Belle. Regina will have Zelena, Aurora and Dorothy."

"Who turned you down?"

"August. He said he didn't have the legs or figure for a dress."

They started laughing again.

\---------------------------  
From the outside the cabin was glamoured to look like a run down shack. The walls looked ready to fall down. The only door and window were boarded up. Weeds grew up around the shack. Inside the cabin was neatly set up. The table covered with burners and cooking potions. The comfortable furniture was neatly arranged. One tall bookcase held potions and ingredients for potions. A second held magical books. The mantle above the fireplace only held a large picture of a young man in the prime of his life. She looked at the picture.

"My precious son, it has taken me many years to find the persons responsible for your death. The witch that ripped you heart out and crushed it is dead. I can however take my revenge on the others. Death is too good for them so I will hurt those the love in other ways. Fear not my beloved son. Soon Daniel,soon your death will be avenge. I only hope I can hold onto life long enough to see it through. Each day I feel the sickness gaining more and more. I grow more weak and tired as each day passes. Before i die, they will know exactly why I cast the curse. Now I must rest." She placed a kiss on the picture and went to the bed that was tucked into the back of the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

DAY 21

Regina with Zelena and baby Robin walked into the dress shop for her appointment with the seamstress. The older woman greeted them with a friendly smile. Zelena pushed the stroller as they headed into the back dressing room where Regina's selections hung on the wall.

"Good morning Madam Stitch." Zelena said. "As you can see I brought the baby so that you can gush over her."

"She is beautiful just like her mum. And her Aunt of course." She added quickly tickling the little girl which earned her a giggle from the baby. "Ready to make your final selection dear?"

"I think so, Madam Stitch."

"Do you want to try each one on once more before you make the choice?"

"Go ahead sis." Zelena said.

"Okay." Regina said and took one dress off the hook before she went behind the curtain. She emerged several minutes later in a floor length pale silver gown with a tight form fitted bodice and darker silver skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"With your coloring, that dress really looks good. I do have that same gown in white and cream."

"No, no white. White has never been my color. Besides I have been married before. So white is out."

"Those old rules don't apply these days."

"Why is it only some rules can be ignored?" Regina asked.

"Snow still insisting you don't see each other the day before?" Zelena asked.

"She is and it makes no sense at all." Regina argued as she went back into dressing area with the second dress. "We have been living together for months."

"With you both being royalty, the protocols must be protected and observed." Madame Stitch said which earned her a scowl from Regina who poked her head out from behind the curtained area. She came out in the second gown. This one a pale blue with a slightly darker skirt. The bodice not as severely cut as the first one. She looked at her reflection and shook her head.

"We are not royalty in this world."

"No matter what realm you are in you are still Queen and Emma is still a Princess. Do you think the Queen of England stops being Queen when she leaves her country? No, she does not. As you young people are so fond of saying, deal with it."

"I like the top on this dress and the bottom on the first one." Regina said as she looked at her reflection.

"What about your third choice?" Zelena asked. Regina shook her head and sighed as she took the third dress off the hook and went behind the curtain again. The third dress had a white top with red skirt. When she came back to check her reflection. "That one is nice. You did say your colors are red and white."

"It would help me make this decision if I knew what color Emma has chosen."

"She hasn't made her choice yet."

"Would you tell me what color she chose?"

"I would not."

"What if the colors we pick clash?" Regina asked. "That would completely ruin what is supposed to be a perfect day."

"Sorry Regina. I will tell you this, no matter what each of you decides, the colors will not clash. Now miss, are you ready to make your decision?"

"Each one has it's merits, but none actually call out to me. Would you let me change them around? I will change them back when I am done."

"Go ahead."

Regina waved her hands and the tops switched. The white went to the blue skirt, silver to the red and blue moved to the silver skirt. "No, that doesn't work at all." She waved her hands again and the tops went back to the skirts they went with.

"Can I make a suggestion, Regina?" The seamstress asked.

"Certainly." Regina answered. The older woman left the back room and returned carrying a covered gown. She took the cover off after hanging the dress on the wall. The dress inside was ivory lace over and pale blue silk dress. She stepped back to let Regina really look at her creation. "That is absolutely beautiful. Why didn't I see this before?"

"I only finished the dress part yesterday. I still have the bead work to finish on the train. Here try it on." She handed the Regina who went behind the curtain again. When she emerged minutes later, she gasped at her reflection.

"This is the one. It feels as if it were made for me."

"It was dear. The bead work on the bodice is your coat of arms." Madam Stitch said as she walked around making sure the folds hung straight. "I have a sketch of the design that will be on the train." She picked up the paper and handed it to Regina. Zelena looked over her shoulder.

"The train will be the same lace with this design in the same blue beads that are on the bodice ." The sketch showed a swan with a crown on it's head. "I believe the design is   
self explanatory and represents your journey together."

"It is. Madame Stitch you are a genius with a sewing needle. I will take this one. But will you have time to finish it before the wedding?"

"I most certainly will. Now let's get you out of this dress before anyone comes into the shop and is nosy."

Regina went behind the curtain one last time and handed the dress out to the woman. Madame Stitch put the dress inside the garment bag and put the bag inside the closet next to another garment bag. Regina came out dressed in her own clothes and they walked back out into the shop as Emma, Ruby and Snow walked in.

Emma went to Regina and kissed her. "I was hoping you would still be here. Want to do lunch as I am done here?"

"Certainly, call me when you are finished." Regina said as she hesitated in leaving.

"Was there something else you needed, Regina?" The seamstress asked.

"No why?"

"Then shoo." She ordered and made a shooing motion with her hands. Regina smiled, kissed Emma and left the shop with Zelena and the baby close behind. " Now then come into the fitting room and try on your dresses." They walked into the back room. Regina watched them from outside the shop.

Zelan laughed and shook her head. She took Regina's arm and pulled her away from the window. "Don't be so damn nosy sis. How about we go find you some sexy underthings to go with that beautiful dress."

"Exactly where can we find those here in Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"For Mayor, you sure don't know what is in your town. There is a new shop on Second Avenue that specializes in those sort of things. There is even a back room that sells other things that might just catch your eye."

"Okay, but not for long. I want to meet Emma for lunch."

"You two are disgusting. Don't worry, we won't be long and I will make sure you have plenty of time to meet your sweetie for lunch." Zelena said. They left the store.

Emma had as much trouble deciding as Regina did. She tried on and discarded each dress after seeing her reflection. "Damn it." She shouted as she hung the fifth dress back on the hanger. "Are you certain we can't have a wedding picnic so that everyone can wear jeans and tee shirts?" She asked as she sat on the chair.

"Emma, this is your wedding, not a day at the beach." Snow scolded her. "Are you certain that none of these dresses are the one?"

"May I show you one other dress that I have been working on?"

"At this point why the Hell not." Emma said discouraged.

Madam Stitch went to the closet and removed the garment bag. She hung it from the hook and unzipped the bag. Inside the bag was a dress exactly like Regina's except for the color underneath the lace and the beadwork on the bodice. The pale yellow silk and slightly darker beadwork stood out under the lace. Emma stood with her mouth open as she stared at the dress.

"It is beautiful, Madam Stitch." Snow said. "What do you think Emma?"

"It is absolutely beautiful."

"Then why are you standing there missy, go try it on?"

Emma took the dress behind the curtain and emerged several minutes later. She looked at her reflection. "Its... its WOW." She said.

"Most definitely WOW." Ruby said. "This is the one Emma."

"What is this design on the bodice?"

"That is your coat of arms, dear."

"Coat of arms? I don't have a coat of arms. Do I?"

"Of course you do. You are royalty. You carry your family's coat of arms."

"Is that what is on the train also?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby." She held the train up against a dark back drop where the design of a swan wearing a crown stood out. "The swan is for you Emma and the crown is for Regina."

"I love this one." Emma said. "It feels right, as if it were made for me."

"It was. As soon as you and Regina officially made the decision to marry I pulled the dress out to finish it."

"You knew?"

"Are you kidding me, the whole town knew." Snow said.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you both to stop butting heads and admit how you felt. Even when you were both with other people. All you needed to do was wake up and realize it." Ruby added.

"If you had this one ready, then why did you let me go through all the crap with the other dresses?"

"Finding the perfect wedding dress is hard, but it can also be fun. By just showing you this dress I would have deprived you of all that fun."

"That makes no sense."

"Of course it doesn't because love makes no sense either. Here is the head piece." She pulled the crown and veil from the box on the table and placed it on Emma's head. "Are you planning on wearing your hair up or down?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well think about it." The seamstress scolded her "The head piece lays differently."

"I guess I will wear it down. It more natural and comfortable for me." She turned to look at her reflection. "Wow, I can't believe that is me. It's, I am,"

"Beautiful." Snow finished. "You have your dress now we can cross that off the list. You can keep it at the house in case Regina tries to get nosy and sees it before the ceremony."

Emma sighed, rolled her eyes and went to take the gown off. The seamstress put the veil back into the box. Emma handed the dress out to Snow who in turn handed it to the seamstress. With Ruby's help they put the dress back into the garment bag as Emma walked back into the room. Dressed in her usual jeans and tee shirt, she smiled as she felt more comfortable.

They walked into the shop where Emma handed her credit card to Madam Stitch who processed the sale. Emma looked over the slip and frowned.

"I think you made a mistake? You didn't charge me enough for the dress."

"Emma, your father and I will help you pay for the gown."

"Mom, I told you that Regina and I wanted to pay for our wedding."

"i know, but Emma, honey, we missed so much of your life, please let us do this small part."

Emma looked into her mother's eyes. "Okay."

"Good now call Regina and go have lunch. I will take this back to the house for safekeeping." Emma rolled her eyes again and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hi." She said when Regina answered. "I have finished. Are you ready for lunch?" She could hear strange noises in the background. "Where are you?"

"Hi yourself." Regina replied. "I will meet you at Granny's in ten minutes. Love you." Before the call ended, Emma heard Regina laugh.

She put the phone back into her pocket. "Madam Stitch, thank you for the beautiful dress."

They left the shop. Snow put the dress into her car while Emma and Ruby headed for the diner.

Hook watched them leave the shop, angry at the happiness he saw on Emma's face. He let them get to the end of the block before he left his hiding spot and followed. He was aware of the stares and comments as he walked past the people on the street.

"Look at him, drunk already." One said. "He should just leave town.

"A total disgrace who should know when to give up." Another said.

Hook turned and gave the speakers a dirty look wishing for the hundredth time that the town didn't have a no weapons ordinance. He missed his pistols and cutlass. Hell he even missed his hook. He stood across the street from Granny's, unable to enter as he was banned from the diner. The clock struck twelve and he remembered his meeting with the witch. Running to the clock tower he made it to the top of the stairs shortly after the clock struck twelve,

She was leaning against the wall when he arrived. Hook noticed how pale she was.

"You are late, Captain." She said her voice much weaker than before.

"You are not looking too good lass. Are you sick?"

"What I am is dying, Captain. I had hoped to be able to live long enough to avenge my son's death, but with each passing minute, that does not seem likely. I have managed to speed up the curse. It will hit the week before they marry."

"Then we have won."

"No we have not won anything. After the curse changes their memories, you will have one week to get the Swan woman to fall in love with you. From what I am hearing, you will have to really work to get that to happen."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"If you succeed, The new memories will become permanent. Regina and Snow White will have to sit by and watch Emma be with you. If Regina succeeds, then everything will revert to how it is now. The wedding, their wedding will take place as scheduled. You will have to do this on your own."

"So after all our plans, this it what it comes down to. You are going to up and leave."

"Dying is not a choice, Captain."

"You are a witch aren't you. Can't you just heal yourself?"

"All magic has its limits and I have reached the end of mine. I should have died many years ago and I feel extremely lucky to have lived long enough to know that I will have my revenge, if only for a short period if you fail." She said as she struggled for breath. She handed him a bottle of potion.

"What is this?"

"It is a potion to make your ship invisible so that you are the only one who will know where it is. One drop anywhere on the deck will hide the ship from the whole town. One drop everyday will keep it from prying eyes. She handed him a second potion. "This one will change your appearance for two hours in a twenty four hour period. Three drops will give you two hours to hide your identity. Use it sparingly as once it is gone there will not be anymore. Come with me so that I can show you what else you need to know."  
The disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and appeared before the cabin.

"You are staying here? No wonder you are sick lass. This is just a shack."

"It only looks like that Captain. There is a glamour to keep people away. When I die it will revert back to the cabin it is. Come inside."

They entered the protection spell and the cabin came into view. Inside all Hook could do is stare.

The Guardian watched them enter and ran back to report to the leader.

Hook looked around the cabin. He stared at the portrait on the mantle.

"Is that your son?"

"Yes that is my Daniel."

"Daniel? The one that Regina loved when she was younger?"

"Good you know the story then. Now you know why both Regina and Snow White must be punished and will suffer the most from the curse."

"I have no love for either woman, but Cora is the one who killed him, not Regina or Snow. They were both manipulated by Cora."

"That is true. They are being punished because they were weak. Because of that weakness, Daniel never reached his full potential. Now listen closely Captain. When I die the enchantments that protect this cabin will end. You must destroy everything in here so that the heroes will not find my books. Everything Captain, except for that portrait of Daniel."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"You will deliver it and these letters to Regina and Snow. They will then know why this curse has been cast." She said and sat heavily on the chair. "Take the portrait and letters with you today. I have a small one." She handed him a large coin. "When the time comes and I breathe my last, this coin will grow hot and glow red. When that happens, you are to come here and destroy this cabin. The coin will lead you here. This bottle contains a potion that will burn this place. It contains magical fire. Just throw it on the door. Do not spend the coin on rum."

"Do you want me to take care of your body? I mean bury you?"

"No, I will be here inside the cabin when it burns. That is a fitting end for me. Nothing can put it out. When everything is destroyed, it will put itself out. Now leave me to get on with what little life I have left." She waved her hands and Hook vanished to reappear on the deck of his ship. 

Nearing the town, the wolf turned back into his human form. Thanks to a spell Regina cast, the Guardians could change at will and were not tied to the full moon. He headed straight to the diner where Ruby waited.

Ruby listened to his report and hurried to find Emma. She called Snow on her way to Regina's office. She grabbed Emma's arm as she left the Sheriff's station.

"What's up Rubes?" Emma asked as she was pulled towards the Town Hall.

They entered the Town Hall where Snow met them. "We have news." Ruby said.

"Is she busy?" Emma asked Regina's secretary.

"Regina is in a council meeting. It should be finished shortly. You can wait in her office."

"Thanks." They went into office where Regina joined them a short time later.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Regina said and kissed Emma. "Has something happened?"

"We know where the witch has been hiding." Ruby said without preamble.

"Where?"

Ruby went to the large map on the wall and pointed to the spot. "Here is the cabin. It has a strong protection spell around it. One of my guardians has been in the woods every day hoping to find her. Today we got lucky. The witch with Hook appeared just a few feet from where he was. They entered the protection barrier. Twenty minutes later Hook came out carrying a large portrait. He also said that the witch looked very weak and heard her say she was dying."

"Maybe that will cancel the curse." Snow said.

"It could, but don't get your hopes up." Regina said. "If she is as powerful and let's face it she is powerful enough to speed up the curse, she may have made it strong enough to withstand her death."

"We still don't know when it will hit."

"My people are following Hook wherever he goes in case he brags about the curse."

"If she is weakened, why don't we just go and make her tell us." Emma stated angrily. "I am sick and tired of being on the defensive. It is time to take the fight to her."

"Now is not the time to lose our cool. We have to go about this delicately."

"No we need to go at her full bore. If you don't want to come with me, I will go alone." Emma headed to the door. Regina threw up a barrier to stop her. Emma walked into the barrier. She turned and rubbed her nose. "Damn it Gina, you have to stop doing that." She ordered.

"Not going to happen Princess as long as you continue to let your pride and anger override your intelligence. Now sit down and cool off." Regina fired back. Emma crossed her arms and stood her ground by the barrier, giving Regina a dirty look.

Regina raised an eyebrow and pointed to the chair. Ruby and Snow watched the battle of wills between the two strong stubborn women, unsure who would win. For several tense minutes they stared at each other. Regina placed a hand over her heart. Seconds later, Emma did the same. The anger left her and she went to sit down.

"Now that we all have cool heads, we can come up with a course of action." Regina said. "Is it safe to remove the barrier spell?"

"Yeah, it's safe." Emma replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That is your coat of arms dear.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

DAY 22

Hook carried the portrait and letters in the early morning hours to deliver them. He dropped the letter to Snow in the letter slot at the Charmings home. Inside the house, he heard the dog barking and hurried away before anyone had the chance to wake up. His next delivery was to Regina's house. He leaned the portrait against the wall and slipped the letter into the mail slot. Regina would find the package when she left for work or when they returned from the fire. When that happened they would know why they were being punished.

He had been sitting at his favorite bar when he felt the magical coin heat up in his pocket. Favorite because it was the only one he was still allowed to go in. Pulling out the coin he watched it glow red in his hand. He paid the for his drink and left the bar. Hook let the coin lead him to the cabin. He was able to walk right up to the door. The protection barrier was gone, and he knew the only way it would have disappeared was if the witch was dead. 

Out of courtesy he knocked on the door before entering. Laying on the small bed, her hands folded over a small picture of her son, her chest still, Hook knew she was dead. He felt for a pulse. Satisfied that she was dead, he walked back outside. Standing several feet from the cabin walls, he pulled the small vial from his pocket and threw it against the walls. Instantly the wooden wall caught fire. The fire spread quickly and soon the entire cabin was engulfed in the magical flames. Hook watched it burn until the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Flashing lights lit up the clearing, forcing Hook to move into the trees to watch. 

The fire department knew they would be fighting a losing battle with trying to save the cabin and turned their hoses on the surrounding grass and trees to keep the fire from spreading. After several hours the fire magically put itself out. The witch had done her part. Nothing remained to the cabin but ash. Crews stay on the scene to make sure it was completely out. Hook left to make his deliveries. Once that was finished, he returned to the relative safety of his ship.

Emma and Regina returned home after being at the fire most of the early morning hours. Their clothes and skin were covered in ash and soot from the burning cabin. They were both tired, dirty and smelled like smoke. All they wanted was a shower and sleep. Emma noticed the large package leaning against the wall and picked it up as Regina opened the front door. She stepped on the letter without seeing it. Only the crinkling of the paper, alerted her. She bent down and picked it up. Tossing the letter on the hall table after she read her name on the envelope, she headed for the stairs.

"It is too early for the mail to come, but I am too tired to look at it now. Just leave that package near the table. I want a shower and some sleep."

"Want to share a shower your majesty?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Certainly princess because there is no way either of us are getting into bed looking and smelling like we do."

They went up the stairs together and after a quick shower fell into bed. They were asleep within minutes. 

A frantic pounding woke them after what seemed like a few minutes of sleep. Surprised to find that two hours had passed, Emma stumbled down stairs to the door. Snow stood on the porch, hands shaking and her face pale.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Is Regina here? Did she get anything strange in the mail today?"

"Gina's getting dressed and will be down shortly." Emma said yawning loudly. "Sorry, we were out at the fire most of the night."

"I am sorry to bother you both, but I really needed to see you. I found this on the hall floor this morning. Someone put it in the mail slot."

"Come into the kitchen while I make some coffee."

"Let me make the coffee while you put on something other than your cartoon character boxers." Snow pushed her daughter out of the kitchen. Regina entered as she left.

"Snow what is going on?" Regina asked. "Emma said you were upset."

"Did you get a strange letter today?"

"There was a letter and package when we came home after the fire. Let me get them." Regina left and returned with the package and letter.

Snow handed Regina the envelope she received. Regina pulled out the single sheet of paper. 

In flowing script the note said, "You broke your promise and because of that my son died. Now you will know and feel the pain I felt. When my curse hits, you will feel your heart break when you have to sit back and watch your daughter be with a man who physically, emotionally and sexually abuses her. You will be defenseless to stop the damage he will do to someone you love, just as I was. Maybe next time, you will be stronger and resist the temptation to ruin someone's life."

Emma walked back into the kitchen. "Mom what is going on?" She asked. Regina handed her the letter. "What the Hell? Who sent this?" She asked after she finished reading.

"From what Ruby said, one of the Guardians watched Hook deliver the letters after her burned the cabin in the woods."

"That's it, I am going to arrest his ass and throw away the damned key."

"Emma, stop." Regina ordered. "Do I need to put up another barrier spell?"

Emma sighed. "No. what does your letter say?"

"I was just about to open it." Regina opened the envelope and pulled out the longer letter. Regina read it out loud. "You could not control your emotions. My son was destined for greatness, even though he fought his destiny. You trapped him into falling in love with you. Because of your actions, your mother killed my precious son in her thirst for power. He will never reach his true potential. I cannot kill Cora, unfortunately, but I can make sure you suffer. 

When the curse hits, and everyone's memories are changed. Emma Swan's time in Storybrooke will be erased. You Regina will remember everything. You will have one week to make Emma fall in love with you. If you are successful, everything will revert back. If you fail, the new memories will become permanent. You will watch the woman you love be with the man who will use and abuse her and will be powerless to stop him. To add to your worries, Hook will have the same week to make her fall in love with him. She will have memories of him and whatever feelings she had for him. You will not be able to do anything but watch as she suffers at his hands. Until she can no longer live with what he has done and kills herself.

I have also gifted you with a reminder of why you are being punished. Do not try to find me. You are reading these letters now because I am dead. Enjoy what little happiness you have left. I will soon take it all away from you. Just like you took my Daniel."

"Daniel." Regina whispered as tears filled her eyes. She picked up the package and ripped the paper off of it. Daniel's face smiled back at her. Emma put her arm around Regina's shoulders in comfort. Snow's arms held them both. They stood together in support and sorrow as Regina stared at the portrait of Daniel.

"Regina, do you want to keep the portrait?"

"He was my first love, Emma."

"I know sweetheart. How about hanging it in your home office?"

"No. Emma, I don't want you to have to look at him whenever you go into the office. He was my first love, but you are my forever love."

"Then how about we hang it in the guest bedroom?" Emma suggested.

"Do you truly not mind my keeping this in our house?"

'You said it yourself, he was your first love, but I am your forever love. I truly do not mind. Want me to get the hammer?"

"Later. Right now we need to come up with a plan so that we can defeat that damn curse."

"If Henry were here he would say that true love's kiss would defeat the curse." Emma said.

"That is true Regina." Snow agreed with Emma.

"The difference is we do not share true love. Being destined to be together is not the same. Don't forget your memories of the last six years will be erased except for the time you were with Hook. You have to remember being in love with me and not him."

"What about that blood bond? Won't it protect you?"

"According to Blue it will give us an advantage over the curse."

"There is still the option of having you marry before the curse hits." Snow said. Emma and Regina looked at each other. "What?"

"Nothing mom." Emma said quickly.

"Did you forget, I am a school teacher? I can tell when someone is trying to con me. That look between you two meant something. " Another look passed between them. "There you just did it again. What are you hiding?"

"Emma tell her." Regina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she is." Snow cut in, her voice going up an octave.

"Would you put up that silencing spell?" Emma asked. Regina waved her hands and the air around them shimmered. "Mom we are already married."

"What? When? Was it when you both went to pick up the cruisers?"

"Yes, we went to City Hall to get a license. A judge married up that same day. We knew that witch was trying to find a way to speed up the curse and we didn't want to take the chance that she would succeed."

"So the reasons you gave for going were lies?"

Not at all. We both needed to be there to pick up the cruisers. It wasn't the only reason we went."

"Where are your rings?"

"They are glamoured so that only we and August can see them."

"August was one of our witnesses, so he already knows. Oh Blue also, because she is the head fairy."

"Wait until I tell your father."

"No, Snow. No-one else can know. We did this to give us an advantage over the curse."

"What about that blood bond?"

"We wanted as many advantages as possible."

"We are still going to go through with the planned ceremony mom."

"Does Henry know?"

"No, he would want to tell everyone. You know teenagers can't keep secrets."

"Then you won't lose your memories."

"I don't know, mom."

"I think that even if Emma does lose her memories, it might not be a full loss."

Snow smiled. "I don't know Regina, Emma can be extremely stubborn." She joked.

"Hey" Emma protested. "I am not stubborn."

Regina hugged her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I still love you no matter how stubborn you are."

"I am glad, but I am not stubborn. I am persistent."

"Would you like to explain the difference my dear?" Regina asked with a smile.

"No." Emma replied. "Blue explained that our blood bond will make itself known when we are close to each other, when one is in danger or missing."

"Can you really feel the bond?"

"Yeah, at times. When we are standing next to each other the feeling is there. Not so much now, but we both feel it. It's sort of like a humming here." She put her hand over her heart.

"At times it will grow stronger, like it did in my office when we had that little test of wills."

"Are you talking about that motion you both made when you placed your hands over your hearts?"

"Yes it was our bond reminding us. We haven't learned all the perks yet. Blue wasn't sure what we would be able to feel. Each bonded pair is different."

\------------------------------------

Hook walked the deck of his ship holding the bottle of potion to change his appearance. He was tired of the comments and dirty looks he received when he walked in town. Sprinkling three drops into his mouth, he quickly swallowed the foul tasting potion. The effects were immediate. The severe cramping in his stomach brought him to his knees.

"Bloody Hell." He gasped. When the pain stopped as quickly as it started he stood up. He felt the same, but looking down he no longer had a hook, but two working hands. Hook bent over the water barrel to check his reflection. Gone was his dark hair and eyes. In place were wavy blonde locks and blue eyes. "I can't believe it. I am even more devilishly handsome than before. She will never recognize me now. I need to change clothes to something she hasn't seen before." Hook went below deck to change. When he walked off his ship a short time later, no one gave him a second glance.

Hook walked into Granny's and sat in the corner where he pointed at the tap for the bartender to pour him a beer. His eyes glued to the door. The bartender placed his beer in front of him.

"Hey handsome. I haven't seen you here before. Then again this is only my second day. What's your name?" Hook remained silent, afraid his voice would give him away. She walked away to take care of the other customers. He continued to watch the door, hoping that Emma would walk in. Towards the end of the two hours, he felt the first cramps start. Hook threw money on the counter and bolted out the back door before he reverted to his true self. As the door swung shut behind him, the full pain once again left him gasping. His hook was back. He ran back to his ship.

The guardian watched the transformation and pulled out his phone when Hook ran away. "Hook has found a way to change his appearance." He said.

"I will be right there." Ruby said. "Are you sure it was Hook?" She asked as she walked out the back door. 

"Yeah, He was blonde when he came out looked like he was in a lot of pain then changed back into himself. Oh and he had both hands."

"Then whatever he took is only temporary. That is a plus for us. I will go talk to the bartender. Good work." Ruby left him and walked back into the bar. She motioned to the woman. "Alice, that blonde man that just left,"

"He was kinda cute."

"Did he say anything?"

"No he came in pointed to the beer tap, drank it and watched the door. Is something wrong?"

"If he comes in again, call me right away. If he is who I think he is, Granny has banned him from both the diner and bar. Tell me he at least paid for his drinks."

"He did, no tip though."

"No he never leaves a tip."

"Ruby am I in trouble for serving him?"

"No, you had no way of knowing. Just remember to call me if he comes in again."

"Will do Ruby."

Ruby left the bar, pulling out her cellphone as she walked. "Emma, i need to see you immediately. I can be there in ten minutes."

\-----------------------  
"He can change his appearance?" Emma asked.

"Apparently. I didn't see him, but one of my people watched him change back."

"That witch must have given him a potion to change his appearance." Regina said.

"So what do you want us to do? We can't follow every person in town to see if they change."

"You won't have to do that. Emma give me your sunglasses." Emma handed her sunglasses to Regina who waved her hands and muttered a few words. The glasses glowed briefly and returned to their normal color. She handed them back to Emma. "Put them on and tell me what you see."

Emma looked at Regina. "On one side I see you and the other I see the Queen." She turned to Snow, "I see my mother and I guess you would call her bandit Snow." Turning to Ruby she said, "I see Ruby and a wolf." She took off the glasses. "That is a damned cool trick. Will you teach me that?"

"Of course I will." Regina answered. "I now have to wonder what other little gems that witch gave Hook."

"Can't you just arrest that bastard?" Ruby asked.

"On what charges? so far all he has done is bother me."

"That is not all he has done." Regina said.

"Gina?" Emma warned.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Emma answered quickly.

"Yeah I am not buying that Emma, but I know you will tell me when you are ready to. I am your friend. Don't forget that."

"I know Rubes. I am just not ready for anyone to know what went on, mainly because I don't want my friends to take the law into their own hands. I will deal with him."

"No Emma, we will deal with him." Regina said. "We are in this together."

"My people track his every move when he is off his ship. I will make sure they know to look for anyone who comes off that large piece of wood. We will make sure he cannot hurt you in any way." 

"Thanks for understanding Ruby. Someday I may be able to tell you, but I can't yet.:" Ruby left. emma turned to Regina and Snow. "Don't say it."

"Say what? That you have people who love you and will stand by your side no matter what. That you are not alone? Or maybe..."

"Stop, mom. I don't want anyone feel that they have to fight my battles for me, or avenge a wrong. I am the damned Sheriff and Savior. I shouldn't need protection or avenging. I meant what I said, I do not want anyone dealing with him but me."

"Sweetheart these are your friends. Ruby is your best friend."

"After you, Gina. Look at first it was only supposed to be between Doctor Chrystal and myself. Then I told you and my parents. I am afraid I will end up having to arrest a friend for attacking him or seeking revenge."

"We all promised you not to seek revenge, but I will also promise that if he so much as lays a finger on you, I will do whatever I have to do to protect you. You can count on that one sweetheart." Regina said. Emma hugged her.

"I love you and I love the fact that you want to defend and protect my honor."

"Always my dear, always."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

DAY 25

The first week of July brought hot humid weather to the small town in Maine. Weather that was not common for the area. Families without pools took advantage of the close proximity of the ocean to get a respite for the unusual weather. While hot humid days happened during the summer months, a stretch of ten days was not the normal. Neither were the showers that fell every afternoon.

August made several trips outside the town to bring back fans, air conditioners and generators for the businesses and residents. Emma changed to her summer wardrobe of sleeveless tee shirts, jeans and sneakers, instead of her customary boots. Even Regina changed the outfits she wore. Gone were the blazers and fashionable business attire. She now wore short sleeved dress shirts and pants. The heels were also gone for sensible flats.

The weather slowed down what little criminal element the town had. Emma drove around the town in the one cruiser that was reserved for the Sheriff. Her reports were all caught up thanks to the town being quiet. A blessing in disguise from the never ending paperwork that came with the title of Sheriff. She approached the town line when the phone in it's dash holder buzzed. Not taking her eyes off the road she reached over and pushed the talk button.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Sheriff, this is your boss, Mayor Mills."

Emma smiled at the formality. "Yes Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would be free for lunch if you are not too busy."

"Busy? Not hardly. It's too hot for law breaking." Emma replied. "Lunch sounds good. I will meet you at Granny's in fifteen minutes." Emma turned the car around and headed back into town.

\-------------------  
After his first experience with the potion, Hook avoided using it for several days and remained on his ship. Three days of being cooped up he wanted to stretch his legs. And he wanted to see Emma. It did not matter to him that she wanted nothing to do with him. He was confident that she would fall back into his arms. "She just needs a reminder that she still loves me." He said out loud. Taking a handful of dubloons from the hidden chest in the Captain's quarters, he sprinkled three drops of the potion into his mouth. He waited for the inevitable pain that came with the transformation. Even though he had already gone through the change, the pain still brought him to his knees. When the pain stopped, he stood and admired himself in the mirror. Satisfied that no one would recognize him, he left his quarters.

During his self imposed isolation, he spent time working to change his voice so that it would go with his new look. Just before he left the ship, he pocketed another small bottle. "Just in case the lovely Swan agrees to have a drink with me." He thought. "It has been too long since I have enjoyed her body. Too long for a man to go without."

He took a deep breath before he stepped onto the gang plank and left the ship. The moment his boots hit the dock, the Guardian called Ruby.

"He is on the move and headed into town. He has changed his appearance."

"Follow him and keep me posted."

"Will do, boss."

The guardian followed Hook as he first went into the bank before he travelled towards the diner. Standing in the alley across the street, he watched the street. He watched as Regina walked to the flowered trellis that stood in front of the diner. Emma drove up within minutes of her arrival. Regina smiled as Emma pulled up. She kissed the Sheriff before they walked up the walk to the diner.

"A man that fits the description Ruby gave us is leaning on the building across the street." Regina said.

"Hook?"

"From the look of hatred directed at me, I would safe that was a safe bet."

They walked into the diner. "Are you certain it was directed at you?"

"Most definitely. It went from a love sick puppy dog look when you drove up to hatred when I kissed you."

"I could be insulted that your attention was elsewhere when we kissed."

"I am sorry I did not give you the full attention you deserve. Forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Seriously, Emma we both need to be more aware of our surroundings and those people around us at all times. Especially when we know that he is out and about."

"You're right. We do need to pay better attention" Emma admitted. "Too bad there isn't a spell to let us know when he is around. Like an early warning system that's used for tornadoes."

"There is, but we should not rely on magic alone." Their heads were close together over the table. "Meet me at my vault after your shift and we will work on it." Regina said quietly. 

Ruby watched them for a short time before she walked over. "Hey get a room." She joked. "This is a family diner."

"Talk about being more aware of our surroundings." Emma said. "Hi Rubes."

"Hi would you both like the usual?"

Emma looked at Regina. "I will have my usual grilled cheese but instead of onion rings could I have a tossed salad?"

"Um yeah sure." Ruby was shocked by Emma's request. "What sort of dressing?"

"Ranch? With an ice tea."

"I will have the same." Regina ordered, "but I would like low fat raspberry viniagrette dressing."

"Oookay." Ruby drew the word out. "What is going on with you both?"

"Nothing. I just told Regina that i would eat a little healthier if Regina ate a little less, that's all."

"Hook is outside disguised again." Regina said.

"He'd better not try to come in here. I will personally toss his ass out the door." Ruby declared.

"Ruby wait." Regina said. "He doesn't know that we know he can change his appearance. Let's see what he is going to do."

"Really? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes. We will be able to keep an eye on him. If he tries anything there are enough people near that will come to the aid of two defenseless women." Regina said with a smile.

"Defenseless? That is not a word I would pin on either one of you." Ruby laughed. "I will put your orders in and get your drinks." She walked towards the kitchen still laughing.

Regina looked at the door when it opened. "He is coming in now." She whispered and noticed the slight tremor that started in Emma's hands. Regina reached over to hold them. "Hey, he will never hurt you again. I will not let that happen. Neither will your family and friends."

"I know that Gina. It's just that after what he did to me, I just want to take that hook and drive it into his heart."

"Sweetheart there are many people who are willing to take out the trash for you, myself included."

"Do you know how much I want to tell you to do just that? Unfortunately that would make me no better that him. I need to face him on my own. But I admit, I would not say no if you wanted to be close by when that happens."

"You can count on that. We are in this together."

"I love you Gina."

"Love you back." The door opened again and Snow hurried in. She rushed to their table and sat next to Emma.

"We have a problem." She said.

"What's up mom?"

"There are still five days for people to decide if they will attend your wedding and we already know that we will not have enough chairs and tables for everyone. We have the okay to take all the chairs and tables from the school cafeteria, the auditorium, and several of the bars and restaurants, the convents and any meeting rooms in town, but that still is not enough."

"Snow relax." Regina said. "Between Emma, myself, Zolena, now that her powers are back, the fairies and all the magical people in town, there is enough power to get what we will need. Crises averted. What is the count at now?"

"Seven hundred forty six people over twelve years old. There will be a separate area for the younger children so that the adults can enjoy the reception. The fairies will be watching them."

"That is nice of them to do." Regina said as she glanced at the man sitting at the counter. Snow turned to look at him.

"Who is that? Is he one of the newcomers?"

"Not exactly mom, but we can't discuss it here." Emma said.

Ruby brought their lunches. Snow looked at them both. "Since when do you eat salads, Emma. For that matter when did you start eating grilled cheese?" She said to Regina.

"God if I knew changing our diets would cause such a controversy, I would have put it into the Mirror." Regina said. "Emma and I have a deal that's all, Snow."

"Thank you for that. I just hope you don't let her pass her bad eating habits onto you."

"Hey." Emma protested. "That's not fair. I have been known to eat vegetables. Once in awhile." She added.

"Alright honey." Snow patted her hand. "I was just kidding with you."

"August brought back the wedding things we ordered when he returned from the outside yesterday. Why don't you come over later to see them?" Regina asked.

"Certainly. Will seven be alright?"

"That will be fine, dear."

"Then the last thing we have to plan is your Jill and Jill party. Granny will close the diner that night so the girls can have a fun night. So far forty seven women have said they will attend. Have you decided where you will go on your honeymoon?"

"We were thinking about going to New York City. The last time we were there we really didn't get to enjoy any of it. May even take in a Broadway show. Emma said she would take me on a tour of the city."

"It will do you both good to get away from the craziness and relax for a bit. " Snow admitted as she stood up. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Hook watched them as they ate their lunch, confident that they didn't know who he was. His eyes followed them as they finished lunch, paid the bill and left the diner. Through the window he watched as Regina kissed Emma before the Sheriff climbed back into her car and drove away. He left shortly afterwards. Stopping to pick up several bottles before heading back to his ship.

 

DAY 30

Sunday morning dawned. The cloudless blue sky gave promise to another hot sticky day. No one in town felt like moving much in the humid weather. Businesses that were opened on Sundays, opened later and closed earlier. The only places that opened on time were the grocery store and Granny's. The bars would not open until later in the day.

Regina stood in the kitchen as their morning coffee brewed. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and Bermuda shots that just grazed the tops of her knees. Her bathing suit hidden underneath. She looked out the window at the patio they had magically installed around the new pool that graced part of their back yard. The pool had been finished earlier in the week and they were hosting a pool christening party and bar b que that was scheduled to start and noon.

Family and close friends all accepted the invitation. The refrigerator was filled with salads of all sorts. Coolers sat open and ready for the cold drinks that would soon fill them.  
Henry would be leaving for an ice run right after breakfast. 

"Good morning sweetheart." Emma said as she strolled into the kitchen fresh from her shower.

"Good morn..." She stopped when she noticed Emma's nearly naked form. "Emma Swan Mills, what the Hell are you wearing? Or in this case not wearing?" Regina demanded. "You do realize that our son will be down here shortly. I do not want him seeing you practically naked."

"Gina sweetheart relax."

"Relax? How the Hell do you expect me to relax when you are parading around in two tiny scraps of fabric. I certainly hope you are not planning on wearing that outfit anywhere but our bedroom." Regina scolded. "That attire is for my eyes only. "

"Gina." Emma stopped Regina the best way she knew how. She pulled the woman in and kissed her. "Only you can see me dressed like this. I was practicing that glamour spell you taught me."

"I had better be the only one Princess."

"I love it when you get all possessive." Emma said and kissed Regina again.

Henry walked into the kitchen. "Geez moms get a room will ya." He joked. Having walked in on his mothers kissing didn't phase him and he took it all in stride. "Why are you dressed like twins today?"

"Are we?" Emma asked innocently nudging Regina. "Guess I should go change my shirt then."

"No don't. I think you both look cute."

"Cute? Cute? Henry Daniel Mills, I am the Evil Queen and the Mayor, I have never done nor will I ever do cute." She said in mock anger. "Give me one time, just one single time when I did cute." She demanded unable to hold her laughter, she laughed with them. 

Emma hugged her. "You are right you don't do cute, you do however do knock out beautiful quite well."

"Oh ick moms. Come on not before breakfast. Do you want to give me traumatic childhood memories?"

"Too late kid. You are seventeen."

"Yeah and how old were you when we walked in on grandma and grandpa..." Emma hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What? When did this happen?" Regina demanded.

"Big mouth." Emma told Henry. "It's not important."

"Or I think it is, Princess."

Emma released Henry's mouth and sat down next to him. "I should remember that teenage boys cannot keep a secret." She sighed. "After mom and I made it back from the Enchanted forest, we sort of walked in on them. That's all."

"How can you say that's all when you walked in on them... that they were..." Regina couldn't finish the sentence.

"They were in bed together, in the middle of the afternoon. They were both completely covered."

"Damn, you do realize that it will take me a long time to get that picture out of my mind."

"Took me a long time also."

"What's the big deal moms. I am not freaked out at all over the thought of you two, you know."

"Henry." They said together.

"Will you both chill. I am seventeen, not seven. I know about the facts of life. Get a grip guys. I know you two are not always sleeping after I go to bed."

Emma covered her face when she felt the blush start. Regina rubbed her knee under the counter.

"Will Violet be coming today?" Regina asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, her father will be dropping her off later on. He has to work but will come by after his shift. Did you know he has been seeing a lot of Ashley's step sister?"

"I did hear something about that. " Regina said as she continued to rub Emma's knee. "Let's finish breakfast. We have a lot of stuff to do before this party."

\-----------------

The party was the reason Hook was still skulking around to spy on Emma. After he watched Henry climb into Regina's car and drive off, he moved away to find a better area to watch from. The Guardian followed and reported back to Ruby who in turn notified David.

He and several deputies surrounded Hook as he hid behind the trees behind Regina's and Emma's house.

"Freeze." He ordered as he walked up behind Hook. "You are surrounded and under arrest."

"For what mate? What are the charges?"

"I am not your mate." David said. "You are being charged with trespassing, stalking, and carrying weapons. As well as any other charges I feel like hitting you with like spitting on a public street, littering, threatening or public intoxication. Now reach over slowly, remove the hook and toss it over here." He hesitated. "Do it now. I can and will take great pleasure in shooting you right where you stand after what you did to my daughter."

"Ah told you did she. Good that is one less secret. Ask yourself Dave old boy, why do you think she never reported it. It's because she still loves me. " Hook taunted.

"Keep him covered." David ordered as he holstered his gun and walked towards Hook.

"Emma still loves me and wanted that..."

David pulled back his fist and connected with Hook;s nose dropping him like a rock. "Remove his hook and put the cuffs on him. I want his ass in jail. No-one is to mention anything he said here today. Understand?"

"Completely understand Sheriff."

The deputies removed the hook and cuffed the unconscious man. They carried him to the police car and dumped him into the back seat. "You may want to get that hand checked out." The deputy said as David rubbed his already swelling hand.

"If he doesn't wake by the time you get to the station, take him to the hospital as well."


	15. Chapter 15

60 DAYS

Guest arrived, bypassing the front door and headed through the open gate to the pool and patio in the back. Emma stood by the grill that she and Henry had put together the day before. Henry worked filling the plastic buckets that would hold the salads with ice to keep them cold. 

Archie arrived with Marco and August, each carrying bags and bowls of food. Snow carrying baby Neil came with Granny. Ruby and Dorothy carried the bowls of food. Emma directly them to the kitchen where Regina and Zolena were organizing the food. Snow put Neil into the baby play area that was set up to keep the babies away from the pool. Baby Robin greeted her friend and the two played with the myriad of toys on the padded mat.

"Anything I can help you with?" Snow asked.

"I think we have everything under control for now, mom." Emma answered. "Where's dad?"

"He will be by after he gets his hand checked out."

"What did he do to his hand?"

"He punched Hook for resisting arrest."

"What? Are you kidding me? What is the drunken idiot under arrest for now?"

"Resisting arrest, carrying a weapon, trespassing, and stalking."

"What sort of weapon?"

"His hook. He has been warned not to wear it off his ship."

"Did he really resist arrest, mom?"

"The four deputies with your father said he did. Are you thinking it was because of that other thing?"

"The thought did pop into my mind, mom. Where was Hook when he was arrested?"

"Less than the hundred feet away in the wood. He was told to stay back."

"What? When was he served with the restraining order?"

"Yesterday. David got the papers and served him. Emma he was right behind this house at the time. Honey you need to stop playing around and file charges against him. That way he will be put into prison for a longer time than the few days this latest crime will get him. That is the only way you can ever be free of him."

"If I were to do that then everyone will know."

Regina hurried from the kitchen, almost knocking over Henry in her haste to get to Emma's side. "What's wrong?" She demanded as she put her arm around Emma.

"David arrested Hook this morning for trespassing and I suggested that Emma file charges against him."

"Today of all days you choose to bring this up?" Regina said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but there really is no good time to bring it up." Snow argued.

"Stop it. Can we just get through today without bringing that up?" Emma asked. "Everyone is here and we have all this food. After the party is over Regina and I will talk about it."

"Emma?"

"Mom drop it." Emma ordered and walked away.

"Snow, you cannot push her on this." Regina said. "When we first started to um, well the first time, " she paused. "She was having nightmares. At first she would not talk about them. I finally got her to open up about the nightmares. For awhile they stopped. Now they have started back up again after she told you and David. You should know by now that you cannot push her on this."

"I didn't know about the nightmares."

"You weren't supposed to know. No one was."

"Maybe she should talk to Archie."

"Not willingly. I will not suggest it again. The first time I mentioned it, that almost ended our relationship before it really had a chance to begin."

"But now you are, well you know, please try and talk to her again."

"I will, now I had better go check on her." Regina left Snow and walked into the kitchen where Zolena and Henry worked. Zolena pointed upstairs before being asked. Regina went to their bedroom where she found Emma staring out the window. She placed her arms around Emma's waist. Emma's hands covered Regina's as she leaned her head back against Regina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart."

"I left you to deal with my mother."

"I can handle Snow. Emma I told her about the nightmares."

Emma let out a breath. "Good."

"Then I told her to back off. In a nice way that is."

Emma chuckled. "She needs that periodically. Gina, do you think I should talk to Archie? Truthfully."

"Yes I do."

"Would you go with me?"

"Of course, my dearest one. We are married. That means that we never have to go anywhere or through anything alone ever again."

Emma turned to face Regina. "I love you Regina Swan Mills, my Queen."

"I love you Emma, my princess and savior." They kissed. "Are you ready to go back to the party?"

"Can we forget that everyone is around the pool and just stay here?"

"I would love to say yes but there is so much food down there we will be eating leftovers for a week. It will be over in a few hours and we will be right back here, where..." She whispered in Emma's ears causing her to shiver and smile.

Hand in hand they left the bedroom.

\------------------------------

Hook came to. He stared up at the ceiling through slitted eyes. His nose throbbed. "Bloody Hell." He said softly. The bright lights in the Emergency Room intensified the headache he had in addition to the broken nose. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked the doctor who walked in.

"Good you are awake." Dr. Whale said.

"Why are I here?"

"You were brought in after you were knocked out resisting arrest." Whale shown the lights in Hook's eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I was in the woods, minding me own business when David attacked me for no reason." Hook easily lied. "When can I get out of here and back to me ship?"

"It will not happen today. You have a concussion in addition to a broken nose. You have won at least one night here with us. We will be moving you to a room shortly. The Sheriff is outside waiting to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?"

"The lovely Swan is here? I knew she would realize that she loves me and would come to rescue me."

"Not Emma, David is outside."

"No, if he comes in here he will murder me." Hook tried to raise his arm and found it handcuffed to the bed.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you had a lawyer present?"

"Is there one here in this town?"

"Of course there is. I will get you their names and numbers."

"That is a good idea mate so the honorable David can not trump up more charges against me, because he doesn't want me courting his daughter."

"Why would that be?" Whale asked.

"He doesn't think I am good enough for her. As if the Evil Queen is."

"Is that all it is?"

"What have you heard?"

"Oh in the the hospital one hears a great many things."

"Well don't believe everything you hear. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. She wasn't harmed in any way."

"Is that right?"

"Is certainly is. Look Whale, I know you are like me. We have both had dozens if not hundreds of notches on the bed post. Did you ever have to use a little something to help the lady become more agreeable?"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, it puts them into the right mood."

Outside the room, the deputies listened to the conversation. They had to physically hold David to keep him from storming into the room and killing Hook. Inside the room, Hook continued to brag.

"Of course it is much more enjoyable when they are conscious, right Doc?"

"I have never had to resort to that Captain." Whale said angrily. "You do know that sort of thing is against the law."

"Yeah, but only if the woman can remember to report it."

"It is still a crime."

"Well I am still a free man. Do you know what that tells me? It tells me that the reason Swan didn't report it was because she wanted it to happen"

"You do know I can report it."

"No you can't. Aren't you bound by that doctor patient thing?"

"Only if it pertains to your health. That little confession is way out of that area. You room will be ready shortly." Whale left the room and went to where David stood. He pulled the recorder out of his pocket and handed it over. "Did you hear what you needed?"

"We did. Thank you Doctor."

"Let me see that hand David." He took David's hand and checked for broken bones. "I don't feel any breaks. It will be sore for a few days. Put some ice on it to keep the swelling down. If it still painful come back in tomorrow for an x-ray. Now don't you have a party to get to?" Whale walked away.

:"Not one word of what we heard is to get out."

"It won't David. You have our word. Emma is our friend. We will put this evidence in a very safe place. He will get punished."

"He is to be kept under constant guard until we can get him into a cell."

"Get out of here David. We have this."

David left. The deputies watched his back as he walked out of the hospital.

\------------------------------

Night was coming quickly. The party started to break up as guest slowly left until only the family remained. They sat at a table by the pool. The younger children were sleeping in their play area. The first star appeared above them. Emma looked up closed her eyes and made a wish. Her eyes opened when Regina took her hand.

"What did you wish for?" She asked softly.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." Emma replied.

"Well if I knew what it was, I could make sure it came true."

"I love you and I think I will keep you."

"You had better keep me, because I am not that easy to get rid of. I love you right back."

Snow sat beside Emma. While the party was in full swing she was able to avoid talking to her mother. Now with the day ending she could not avoid it. Snow took her other hand.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I should not have pushed you." Emma looked at Snow, silently, not trusting her voice. She quickly blinked away the tears that filled her eyes. "You are probably still mad at me and you have every right to be."

"Regina and I will be going to talk to Archie."

"I am happy that you are seeking help. You are not alone anymore, Emma. You don't have to be strong every second of every day anymore. Lean on your family and friends when you need that little extra strength."

"I know and I will try."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah we're okay. Where did dad go?"

"He went with Henry and Violet so Henry can drive his girl home. They will be back shortly."

Zolena joined them. "Food is all put away." She said as she placed a tray with a pitcher of cider and several glasses on the table.

"Thank you for all your help today." Regina told her.

"Hey that's what sisters are for. How are the wedding plans shaping up?"

"Everything is falling into place nicely." Snow replied. "Which reminds me, Madam Stitch called to say your dress is ready Regina."

"I will pick it up tomorrow, and keep it at my place for safety and away from prying eyes." She pointed at Emma and smiled.

"Hey that's not fair." Emma protested from her spot nestled in Regina's arms. "You sound like you don't trust me."

"Oh we trust you Emma." Zolena said, "But traditions must be honored."

"I think it is a silly traditions among others. Just a superstition."

"Sounds like someone is cranky about not being able to see each other the day before the wedding."

"I am not cranky." Emma argued. "I just don't see why we have to be apart when we have been living together for months. It is a centuries old silly tradition. This is 2017 not the dark ages. You may have held to those traditions in the Enchanted Forest, but this is the real world."

"Those are the only two traditions we have mentioned. There are others that we refused to go with." Snow stated. "In the Enchanted Forest you are both royalty. That means that the engaged couple spent no time alone. They were always in the company of a chaperone to guard the woman's virtue. The first time the couple was alone was on their wedding night. You would have had an arranged marriage. Love didn't come into play at all. All I am asking is that you hold to the tradition of not seeing each other's dress."

"Or each other the day before."

"About that, we decided that under the circumstances we can let that one slide."

Emma perked up. "Really mom?"

"Really."

"Well that is a bummer." Zolena complained. "Here I was planning on teasing Regina all night. Now what am I going to do for fun?"

Emma laughed and the others joined in.

\-------------------------  
The final guest had left. They used magic to clean up the remaining mess. The house was quiet. One by one the lights were put out except for the small security lights on the stairs.

Emma entered the bedroom as Regina walked out of the bathroom. Fresh from a quick shower, her face devoid of makeup and wearing only a bath sheet, she stopped in the muted light of the bedroom.

"You are beautiful, my queen."

"As are you princess. or you will be as soon as you wash off that smoke from the grill and chlorine from the pool. If you hurry, I will even heal that sunburn you got today."

"Thank you. I wanted to ask you about that." Emma said as she walked into the bathroom.

Regina heard the shower turned on. She went to the bed and pulled the covers down. Looking at the bear she had won for Emma, she snapped her fingers. A blindfold covered the glass eyes. Emma came out a few minutes later also wrapped up in a large bath sheet. Her sunburned skin stood out against the white of the sheet. Her hair still damp fell across her shoulders.

"You had a question for me?" Regina asked as she motioned for Emma to remove the towel and lay on the bed.

Emma laid down after placing her towel on the chair. "Yeah. I had that glamour on, why did I still burn?"

"That glamour was just to fool others that you had more clothes on than you actually did. It does not stop fair skin like your from burning."

"Why didn't you tell me that this morning?"

"Purely selfish reasons, sweetheart. I love seeing you half naked especially when I know that no one else could see what I could. I have to admit, it did drive me crazy. I wanted to drag you up here and have my wicked, wicked way with you." While she talked she healed the sunburned skin.

"I should be grateful you weren't slapping my ass everytime I walked past you."

"On but I wanted to. How does that feel?"

"Much better. Thank you." Emma said and laughed when she noticed the blindfold on the bear. "Do you have something on your mind dear?"

"After watching you sashshay around half naked all day, you can bet your sweet ass I do."

"Good." Emma leaned over and kissed Regina. Their tongues danced for several heartbeats until the need for air broke them apart. Emma turned and watched Regina stand and remove her towel. 

In agonizing slowness she climbed back onto the bed. Her eyes travelled over every inch of Emma's body from the sea green eyes, down the flat stomach, passed the blonde patch of hair to her feet and then back up. She smiled when Emma's nipples hardened under the scrutiny, When her eyes started the slow journey again her hands followed. Regina leaned over and stopped a hair's breadth away from Emma's lips. Emma lifted her head to reach those plump lips but Regina shook her head no.

"No my darling, not until I say you can. Understand princess?"

"I do my queen." Emma responded and swallowed hard.

"Good. Now princess, I want you to put your hands behind your head and leave them there." Emma did as instructed. Regina captured Emma's lips. Sucking Emma's bottom lip away she let it go with a slight pop. She left Emma's lips and travelled across the cheek to her ear. Licking around the rim she took the small lobe into her mouth and sucked gently. Regina moved to the other ear and gave it the same treatment before she returned to Emma's lips.

While her lips blazed a trail, Regina's fingers pinched and rolled each of Emma's nipples bringing them to stiff peaks. She moved down to take first one peak into her mouth before she move to the other. Moving back and forth for several minutes. Emma's breathing sped up as Regina continued to pay homage to the soft globes. One hand snaked down the flat stomach to the soft curls, to the moist heat. Regina found copious amount of fluid coating the slender thighs. Her fingers teased the hard bundle of nerves feeling it get even harder under her fingers. Emma breathing hitched as Regina continues her ministrations. Entering Emma, she felt the soft walls close around her fingers as she slowly worked first one finger then a second inside her love.

As her fingers worked, Regina left the breast and recaptured Emma's lips. Regina left the slightly swollen lips and made her way down Emma's body to settle between the strong thighs. With her other hand, Regina opened the slick fold to expose the most secret place to her eyes. She blew gently over the reddened clit and felt Emma jump. She blew a second time and Emma jumped again. She licked bundle of nerves.

"That feels so good." Emma said "Please don't stop."

Regina raised her head. "After what you put me through all day, that is the last thing on my mind sweetheart."

Regina felt Emma's hips move as she picked up the pace of her tongue and fingers. She felt the first flutters of Emma's impending climax and redoubled her efforts. The strong contractions started around her fingers holding the digits tightly. Regina continued to lick prolonging Emma's climax until Emma called, "Apples." Regina released the clit but kept her fingers nestled inside as the contractions slowly tapered off.

She gently removed her fingers when the tremors stopped. Regina gave Emma's clit one final lick, which caused Emma to jump. She licked the fluid from her fingers before she lay down next to Emma. "You can move your hands now Sweetheart." she said as she pulled Emma close.

"You always make me feel so special."

"That is because you are super special my darling."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I will try to make you feel just as special." 

"Take all the time you need, I am not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

DAY 35

Emma hurried into the Conference Room where the City Council waited. A raised eyebrow and scowl from Regina told her she was late. She took her seat next to Regina.

"So glad you could make it Sheriff." Regina said.

"I apologize Madame Mayor, but we had two situations that needed my attention."

"What is going on?"

"One of the fishing boats came in too fast and took out a ten foot section of the old pier. Several workers were hurt. I have been tied up down there since it happened."

"All the Captains know the speed limit coming into the harbor. Who was the Captain?"

"He is not a resident. I have not been able to talk to him as he was unconscious when transported to the hospital."

"How did he manage to get through the protection barrier?"

"I don't know. Some of the crew said they were trying to outrun some killer waves and ended up here."

"That is not good. That means the protection spell has weakened. Anyone can find the town." Leroy said.

"Not necessarily, Leroy. In times of emergency, outsiders can get through the barrier. And if it is indeed true that they were outrunning large waves, then that constitutes an emergency. This meeting is adjourned. We will reconvene next week after this latest crises has been addressed." Regina stood to leave.

"Wait Madame Mayor, the Sheriff said there were two emergencies."

"Yes the reason for those killer waves is that there is a hurricane that hit the lower states and is headed our way. Now normally a hurricane will lose power when it crosses land, but this one is hanging out in the ocean and skimming the coast. Anyone near the coast needs to be evacuated immediately. A weather advisory came over the wire warning of 30 to 40 foot waves heading towards the coast line. Waves that strong could possibly flood the town. The Harbor Master has reported they are seeing larger than normal waves crashing the sea wall."

"How long until we feel the full effects of the storm?"

"The forecasters are predicting late afternoon tomorrow."

"That doesn't give us a whole lot of time."

"No it doesn't." Emma said. "So with you permission, I need to get back out there"

"Of course. I will come with you." Regina said.

They left the Conference Room, with the Council members right behind them. With a wave of her hand Regina and Emma disappeared and reappeared near the docks where Emergency personnel worked to get to the injured. Medical staff treated those with lesser injuries in the parking lot while the town's ambulances transported the more seriously injured to the hospital.

David met them near the water line. "So far we have twenty seven injured, six of which have already been taken to the hospital. There is a triage area in the parking lot. Some of the lesser injured are being transported by patrol car as soon as they can be moved. At least six people are still missing."

"Thanks Dad."

"There is some talk going around that this strange weather we have been having is part of the curse."

"It could happen, but I think it is just a freak storm."

"Emma, after tomorrow, you will be able to return to the office."

"What do you mean?"

Emma sighed. "I have been avoiding the office while Hook was there. His five days for trespassing are up tomorrow." She said. "I have been going out on patrols mainly to avoid having to see Hook."

"You never said."

"I know, I um," She stopped and looked at David.

"I need to call the hospital to see if the Captain is conscious." He hurried away.

"Gina, I didn't want you to think I was a coward for not wanting to look at Hook."

"I would never think that sweetheart."

"Thank you. Unfortunately that means that I am behind in my reports again. I don't think the Mayor will be happy."

"I think she can be persuaded to cut you some slack this time. But Sheriff do not make it a habit."

"I will try."

They moved off the beach and to the parking lot where Deputies were moving people back onto the road before they taped off the dock and parking lot. The two women walked to the Harbor Master's office. He looked up as the door opened and turned right back to his machines and gauges.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff what can I do for you?"

"What can you tell us about the ship that crashed into the pier?" Regina asked. "And those large waves they were trying to get away from."

"I can't tell you lot about the ship or even how she was able to get through the barrier. The waves I can tell you about."

"Then tell you what you can."

"As I told the Sheriff, there is a cat four hurricane headed up the coast. It is just skimming the coast so it's not losing any power. As of right now the winds are around 110 miles per hour with gusts up to 140 MPH. It's kicking up 30 to 40 foot waves. Anyone within two thousand feet of the shore needs to be evacuated inland. If the waves hitting the sea wall get any stronger, the whole town could be flooded. Right now we are at low tide. Come high tide a lot more areas could be affected."

"What about the boats still tied to the docks?" Emma asked as she looked out at the boats large and small banging against the wooden docks.

"I sent out a notice to all the owners to get their boats away from the dock and into the channel or pull them out of the water. Most are waiting for all the injured to be taken care of before they can pull the boats. The biggest problem is that damned pirate's boat."

"He can move it tomorrow after he gets out of jail." Regina said. "Will that give him enough time? Although if I had my way I would burn it right there."

"I can get you the matches, Mayor."

"That is a tempting offer, Jonas, but then we would be stuck with him forever."

"There are many in town who are more than willing to fix that problem, ma'am."

"I know and I, we both appreciate it. Neither of us want anyone breaking the law." Regina said. "If the waves get too strong, do not stay here. Get out to safety."

"Aye, we will ma'am."

"Emma we need to get back out to help the emergency people."

"Yeah." Emma answered. She headed out the door with Regina close behind. They walked to the damaged pier. "Can we clear this debris away with magic? That would help the crews search."

"We can. That is a great idea sweetheart. May just save a life or two in the process." Regina answered and signalled for David to join them.

"What is going on?"

"You need to get everyone off the pier, and out of the water. Emma and I will move the rubble with magic."

"Okay. Give me a few minutes to clear everyone out of the way." He ran off.

Regina looked around the area. "We move the rubble to that area by the rocks."

"Okay." They watched as people and machines left the undamaged section of pier.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They moved their hands out in front of their bodies. Red and white beams flew from their palms and moved the pieces of the damaged pier away. Emergency crews rushed back onto the pier to continue their search for survivors."

"Any estimates on how many people are still missing?" Regina asked David.

"All our people are accounted for, Regina, but from what I am told there are still several from the ship that are still missing. Now that the rubble has been cleared, divers can go into the water to search." He reported. "Do you have any theory why that ship was able to get through the barrier?"

"The barrier has always been weaker over the water to allow the fishing boats to go in and out, but as I told the council in an emergency, anyone can get through. Not to mention, many from that other world settled outside the town limits. Being that they came from a magical world, they would have no problems coming back in if they came in through the ocean barrier."

"That alone will bring its own set of problems."

"Correct. We will have to perform memory spells on all the outsiders."

"Can we get Blue to help with that?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we can talk to her after we get everything organized to evacuate those on the shore."

"She is at the school getting things prepared for everyone." David said.

"Do you have everything under control here, David?"

"I do. Why?"

"I will head over to the school to see what supplies they need. Emma you head to the beach and oversee the evacuation. The presence of the Sheriff may help any holdouts move. We can meet at my office a five to compare notes."

"Okay Gina."

"Be careful."

"I will. You too."

"Oh Emma, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Make sure you get something to eat."

"I will certainly try. You do the same." Emma kissed Regina before she poofed away to her car.

\-----------------------------

Regina first went to the school where the fairies were setting up a shelter. Beds were magicked into place filling the auditorium and several class rooms. After the school, Regina went to the radio station where she wrote out a news bulletin informing the residents about the storm, who must evacuate and where they needed to go. She did the same at the newspaper. Checking her watch, she noticed that she failed to do what she told Emma to do. Eat. Regina called Granny's to order a late lunch before her scheduled meeting with Emma. She ordered something for Emma certain her lovely wife had forgotten to eat also.

Regina entered Granny's to find her order ready. She paid for their meals and headed back out the door. She noticed Emma's car pulling into the Town Hall parking lot and hurried to meet her.

"Late lunch or early supper, Madame Mayor?"

Regina felt her face darken with a blush. "Late lunch."

"After you told me not to forget, that is what you go and do." Emma joked.

"Tell me Princess, did you remember to eat?"

"No." Emma replied sheepishly.

"Good thing I ordered you lunch then. Come into my office."

"What did you get me? Not Kale salad I hope."

Regina laughed as they went into the Town Hall.

\----------------------------  
Day 36

 

Hook served his time and was released from Jail. His eyes were still black from the broken nose David had inflicted. He strutted from the cell to David who handed him a bag containing his belongings.

"Dave old boy, thank you for you beautiful hospitality. I will be sure to tell all my friends about your lovely accommodations."

"If it were up to me Hook, you would be kicked out of town." David replied. "There are rules you must follow or you will be right back in here."

"Yeah and what are those Davey?"

"You cannot go within five hundred feet of Emma, Regina or Henry. That means that when you leave your ship, you cannot talk to any of them. Also the hook, guns and cutlass cannot leave your ship at any time. No weapons are allowed in town." David continued. "There is a storm headed towards us. You have to move your ship out into the channel. If you do not move it, it will be towed past the protection barrier and left there. Understand?"

"Gotcha mate. Or you could just have your lovely daughter magic it out to the channel." 

David clenched his fists to keep from striking Hook again. "Get your ass out of here." Hook smiled and grabbed the bag and strutted out of the Sheriff's station.  
David called the Harbor Master to informed him that Hook was on his way.

The wind had picked up. Stores were closed. School busses brought people to the school from the beach area as the waves crashed against the shore. With all the people accounted for from the previous day's accident, the area was cleared of people. Only Hook's ship remained moored to the wooden structure. Hook untied the lines from the cleats, walked up the gang plank and stood on the deck. He raised the anchor before climbing up to the wheel. With one sail unfurled, he turned the wheel to attempt to catch any wind that would pull the big ship away from the pier.

Emma watched the ship move away. Hoping that he would just keep going outside the barrier. 

"I really wish you would let me send him past the barrier." Regina said leaning against the open window.

"As tempting as that offer is babe, if you could guarantee that he would not be able to get back through, I would tell you to go ahead."

"No, he came from a magical world so he could come back in. However, "

"Gina, no." Emma interrupted.

"Easy princess, I was only going to say, that I can adjust his memory before he is forced out. He would remember who he was or where he came from. What do you think?" Regina asked. Emma remained silent. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm thinking. You know I would really like to say yes."

"But you will not."

"I can't. I will not subject innocent women to that bastard."

"When you put it that way, you are right." Regina said. "Has everyone been evacuated?"

"Yeah. The residents even had time to close their shutters. Not that shutters will keep out the water, but it will at least deter looters. Good thing the fairies allowed people to bring their pets or many would have refused to leave. Will our home be safe?"

"I believe so. Like the school it is on a small hill that gives us some leeway. I asked your parents to stay at the house."

"Thank you Gina. Have you closed up for the day?"

"Yes. The whole town has closed up so I am heading home. What about you?"

"I just want to make one more trip around town to make sure there are no problems. Want to come along?"

"Sure. Henry is safe at home."

"Good if there are any holdouts, a sharp word from the Mayor, might just get them moving."

"You make me sound like such a tyrant."

"Well you can be at times babe." Emma joked.

"You are going to pay for that comment Princess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have heard it all before." Emma said as Regina entered the car. With one last look at Hook's ship as it moved into the channel, Emma put the car in gear and drove away.

The wind continued to pick up and drove against the small car. They drove through town and checked that no one was out and about. By the time they had finished, fat raindrops hit the windshield.

"Pull into the garage, but don't scratch my car Princess" Regina warned. The garage door opened as they drove onto the driveway.

"Would not think of scratching your car, your Majesty." Emma said with a smile as the garage door closed behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Henry met them as they entered from the garage. Even inside the house they could hear the howling wind and feel the gusts slam into the sturdy building. Snow met them carrying baby Neal.

"Hi moms." Henry said. "I got all the patio stuff into the shed like you asked. All the shutters upstairs are closed. I got out all the candles in case the power goes out and have plenty of filled bottles and pails of water in all the bathrooms and kitchen."

"Thank you for getting all of that done Henry."

"Grandma help me."

"Thanks mom." Emma said.

"Thank you for giving us a safe place to stay during the storm."

"We are family Snow. We belong together during a crises."

"Where's dad?"

"He dropped us off and said he wanted to take one last trip around town to make sure everyone is in a safe place. He will be here shortly."

"I had better change and get dinner started." Regina said as she started upstairs.

"I should get cleaned up also." Emma said and followed Regina. Inside their room she put her arms around Regina's waist and kissed her neck.

"No you don't princess. We are not about to start anything with your mother downstairs."

"I just wanted to change out of my work clothes."

"Of course you were. Don't you trust me to be able to change clothes by myself?"

"That is not why I came up. Maybe I wanted to clean up so that I can help you make dinner."

"There is a bathroom downstairs."

"Okay you have me there. I wanted to ask you a question or rather two questions."

"Only two? What can I do for you sweetheart?" Regina asked as she took off her shirt and placed it in the hamper.

"What bedroom do you want to put my parents in?"

"The guest room at the end of the hall. Will you check to make sure there are clean towels in there?"

"Sure. My second question is will you put a silencing spell on our room again tonight?"

"Hold it right there princess. There will not be anything going on in here tonight, other than sleeping."

"You know I may have been thinking about the nightmares."

"Were you?"

"It did cross my mind."

"Okay, I believe you." Regina said as she pulled a polo shirt and jeans from the dresser and put them on the chair. She put her arms around Emma. "I had planned on using the silencing spell just like every other night. Satisfied?"

"I am. Thank you Gina, I love you."

"Love you back." Regina said and kissed her. "Now clean up and meet me downstairs before you mother thinks we are doing more than just changing our clothes."

"What towels do you want to use?"

"The grey set"

They left their bedroom. Regina headed downstairs. Emma headed to the linen closet and pulled out the towels that she took to the guest bathroom.

"Henry would you take your grandparents bags up to the back bedroom?" Regina asked. Henry carried the bags upstairs. "Do you have everything you need for the baby?"

"I think so. David has the baby's portable crib and high chair in the truck. Can I help you fix dinner?"

"Certainly, you can make the salad." Regina said as they walked into the kitchen. She pulled vegetables out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter along with the cutting board and large bowl.

"You actually get Emma to eat something healthy."

"She is getting better, Snow."

"I am impressed." Snow said and started cutting the vegetables. They worked in silence for several minutes.

Emma entered carrying a high chair that she brought into the dining room. "Dad's here. I showed him where to set up the crib. Henry and Neal are helping him. Is there anything I can do here?" She said as she snagged a slice of cucumber from the cutting board.

"Snow and I have things under control here, but you can set the table and decant the wine that is on the sideboard." Regina said.

"I can do that." Emma said happily crunching the cucumber before she grabbed another slice.

"Wow."

"What wow?"

"Emma is, well she is..."

"Domesticated?" Regina supplied with a smile.

"Yes and she grabbed slices of cucumber. Does she realize that she is eating vegetables?"

"She knows. For some reason cucumbers, celery and broccoli are the three vegetables she will eat willingly."

"Amazing."

"I still cannot get her to eat kale salad." Regina said laughing.

"Hey, you do know that I can hear you." Emma called from the dining room making them laugh harder. Regina looked into the dining room. Emma turned to her. "What am I your favorite topic of conversation when you are with my mother?"

"Of course you are sweetheart, because we both love you. The table looks great."

"Thanks I think." Emma said. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"You can make coffee. I believe it will be a long night for all of us. Listen to that wind." They could hear the wind howling and the booming cracks of thunder. The house shook with the force of nature that was upon them. "I am glad we never had storms like this in the Enchanted Forest."

"I know. Bad storms always bothered me when I was a child." Snow replied.

"Storms never really bothered me." Emma said. "As long as you respect the power of nature. Spending two years in Florida I learned to deal with storms especially during hurricane season." 

"Will the town survive?"

"The protection spell will help somewhat. But there will be plenty of clean up to do."

"What about your tree?"

"I thought about putting an extra spell around it but that would not be fair to the rest of the town."

"I did."

"What?"

"Gina I know what that tree means to you. I didn't want you to lose it. No one has to know but us."

Regina hugged her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Madame Mayor."

The storm raged. The lights flickered several times before going out as they finished dinner. By candlelight they sat in the living room drinking coffee. Emma stood at the window and watched the storm's fury, half listening to the conversation behind her. Trees were bending to the force of the wind. Very few calls came in regarding the power outage thanks to the public service announcements the radio station broadcast before the storm hit.

"The first thing we will have to do is assess the damage to decide which areas will get the power first. The hospital is number one without even thinking. Even with backup generators, the patients need the hospital at full power."

"August will have to make a supply run as soon as possible. The grocery store had bare shelves earlier."

"People are the same all over." Emma said turning from the window.

"What do you mean Emma?" Snow asked.

"They panic and hoard food and water. Being prepared is one thing, but hoarding to stop someone else getting what they need to survive is another."

"What do you have those barrels for?" David asked. "I noticed the pails of water in the bathroom."

"For washing up, doing dishes or even laundry if we need to. We can use the grill to heat the water if we need to."

"You have done this before?" Snow asked.

"Two years in Florida during hurricane season gave me a leg up on how to survive here."

"Sweetheart, every experience you had in this world gave you, what did you call it, a leg up."

"Yeah a leg up on dealing with any crises that come along."

"I heard a few people talking about the weird weather we have had this summer. They are quick to blame the damn curse. What do you think, Regina?"

"No one is that powerful David. The weather is just one of the things that magic cannot control."

"What are some of the others?"

"You cannot make someone love or fall in love with you if there was no love before. If however the person loved you before they can be made to love you again."

"That is why Hook will never win. I never really loved him." Emma said.

"From the research I have done, if Emma loved me before the curse hits,"

"Which I did." Emma interrupted.

"It will only take a trigger to access her memories and get her to fall in love with me again."

"What sort of trigger?"

"It could be anything, a word, phrase, piece of music or picture that means something special to the both of us."

"There is this song that we danced to at Betsy's."

"This song is special?" Snow asked.

"Very special, mom."

"Do you have a copy of it here?"

"I do."

"When the power comes back on you can play it for your parents, Henry and anyone who can help you remember."

"The more that know the better."

"Wait if your memories are changed how will you remember?" Emma asked.

"Do you have more than one copy?"

"Probably, but I can make more if I need to. We can put a note on it to tell you to play it when we are all together to help me remember."

Regina kissed her. "I knew there was more to you than just a pretty face."

"Aww I love you too babe."

A large crack drew them all to the window. They watched as a large tree cracked down the middle. The house shook with the force of the tree hitting the ground. Half of the tree lay across the road.

"I should go move the tree so that emergency crews can get through if needed." Regina said.

"In this storm?" Snow asked.

"It will only take a minute."

"If we both go it will take less time." Emma said as she donned her rain gear. The wind and rain pushed at them when they opened the door.

They were buffeted by the wind as soon as they stepped onto the porch. The front yard looked like a battle zone with downed branches laying all over. Larger branches leaned against the porch roof. Stepping off the porch they first used their magic to removed those limbs against the house. They sent them into the empty field across the road. That taken care of they held tight to each other as they walked into the road. With their hands held out in front of them red and white streaks of magic lifted the tree and moved it into the field also.

With their task finished they let the wind push them back up the driveway to the porch. David opened the door for them. Henry handed them towels to dry their hands and faces.

The radio on the table crackled. "Sheriff Swan this is Deputy Jackson. Do you read me?"

"Go ahead Deputy."

"The Harbor Master just called. The waves are crashing against the building so they are evacuating."

"Good. Any other problems to report?"

"Yeah Sheriff, the water has almost reached those houses near the beach. The tide is coming back in. From the size of the waves they may hit main street. We had to pull two idiots from the water. They were drunk and decided to body surf."

"Were they injured."

"A few broken bones. Can I arrest them for stupidity?"

"Wish we could. Who are they?"

"A couple of the boys who came over with the newcomers. They will be in the hospital for a few days."

"That shows that every realm has stupid people. When they are discharged arrest them for public drunkeness, reckless endangerment to themselves and to the deputies who had to pull them out of the water."

"Will do Sheriff."

"Jackson, get everyone under cover." Emma ordered. "Anyone foolish enough to be out in this storm deserves their fate."

"Understood Sheriff."

Emma put down the radio and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head at the stupidity of some people.

The storm continued to rage for several hours. By ten the rain had stopped. All they had to contend with was the winds and the high water levels that would reach Main Street and beyond. The waves continued to pound the shore."

Regina lay in Emma's arms after they went to bed. "Your experience with these sort of storms has been a great help to the town."

"Yeah, but every storm is different." Emma said. "What is bothering you sweetie?"

"We never had these sort of storm in the Enchanted Forest. When I saw what the wind could do, it scared me."

"You didn't show it, when we went out to move that tree."

"That is only because you were right next to me. I don't think I could have gone out there by myself." Regina kissed the neck that was next to her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my savior." Regina said. "You save me."

"What would you say if I told you that you saved me?"

"I would say that I am very happy we have each other. So now that the storm is nothing but wind, are we safe in assuming that it is over?"

"I wish we could. Unfortunately until the wind dies down completely, we still have to contend with flooding. Then we can start the clean up and getting the power back on and people back into their homes. That will all take time."

"What do we do?"

"Tomorrow we look at whatever damage the storm left behind then get a plan of action into place."

"How would you like to come work for me?"

"You are the Mayor, I already work for you." Emma said with a smile.

"How about being the Director of Emergency Management?"

"Instead of being Sheriff? Gina you know I am not a meetings and paperwork sort of person. I like being Sheriff."

"I know that sweetheart. I would never dream of making you give up a job you like and force you into an office. This would be in addition to your duties as Sheriff. It would mean a pay raise. You would only have to spend a few hours a week setting everything up."

"Why me? Are you doing this because we are married?"

"Hell no. Well that is part of the reason and a very small part at that. The real reason is because you have more real world experience in dealing with things like this storm. None of us from other realms know the first thing about handling things like this. You kept your head. You would be perfect for this position, Emma." Regina lifted her head and looked into Emma's eyes. "Please?"

"You really like using please to get me to do things that you want me to do."

"Guilty as charged."

"Do I have your promise that I will not be stuck in an office, behind a desk or in meetings all day?"

"You have my promise."

"Then I accept. How much of a pay raise are we talking about?" Emma kissed the lips that were so close to her own. She intensified the kiss.

Regina pulled back. "Oh no princess. Not with your parents just down the hall from us."

"You put up the silencing spell. Don't you trust the power of your spell?"

"You princess are going to pay for that comment."

"That is what I was hoping." Emma replied with a smirk and wiggle of her eyebrows.

"But it will not be tonight. Good night" Regina lay her head back on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Emma's smile quickly disappeared when she realized Regina was serious. She felt the arm sneak around her waist holding her in place. Giving up the battle, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

DAY 37

During the night the storm passed, leaving downed trees and wires, along with flooded streets in its wake. Emma drove as close to the flooded area as possible. Climbing out of the cruiser, she walked through the water that covered Main Street. Her boots slapped through the water as she headed towards the Sheriff's station, where the deputies waited for orders.

"Anything to report?" Emma asked.

"The water level has started to go down, now that the wind is not pushing the waves." One deputy said. "We lucked out and the water only covered Main and Royal streets."

"Power crews are out, trying to get the power restored." Another said.

"The waves took out the rest of the old pier and the cannery is screaming about the fishing boats not having anywhere to tie up."

"The damage to the stores wasn't as bad as it could have been without the extra protection spell."

"Houses by the shore took the majority of the damage. Not sure if they can be repaired or torn down and rebuilt. Right now no one can move back in for awhile."

"What about those two idiots who were body surfing?" Emma asked.

"Doctor Whale said they would be released in a couple days. Do you still want them arrested?"

"Hell yes." Emma said. "Okay people, start your patrols. Whoever has Main Street will have to go on foot. Check to make sure there are no downed wires before you proceed. Hopefully everyone will stay at the school until it is safe to come out. Mayor Mills is there now to ask them to stay put until the roads are safe." Radio in if you run into any trouble."

Emma headed into the station to pick up her radio before she went to the pier. She shook her head at the destructive force of nature. Emma caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. Catching a glimpse of the woman or something that resembled a woman, but was see through. She turned to face the apparition and watched it shimmer from view. Emma stared at the spot for a long time. Jumping when Snow touched her arm. Her hands came into a defensive posture.

"Whoa Emma, take it easy." Her mother said. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry mom, you surprised me."

"I called you several times, but you were concentrating so hard you didn't hear me." Snow looked at the area Emma kept watching. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, well, I think I saw a ghost. But ghosts aren't real, are they?"

"Honey, you live in a town filled with living, breathing fairytale characters. Why aren't ghosts possible?"

"When you put it that way, I guess so."

"Why did you ask?"

"I think I saw the witch's ghost. She was see through and then just sort of faded from sight. If she is dead then it was her ghost."

"Have you been out to that cabin where she lived?"

"Not since it burned. Why?"

"Maybe you should go to see if her body really was in the cabin when it burned."

"According to the reports it was a magical fire. There wasn't anything left but ash."

"Then you should check it out personally if only to make sure she is dead and not faking."

"After yesterday's storm there will only be sludge."

"True, but can you afford to ignore it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Emma can you do something for me?"

"If I can."

"Don't go out there alone. Bring back up with you."

"Mom, I don't need back up. Besides every deputy is busy."

"Then take Regina or me with you, but don't go alone."

"Regina is busy taking care of the citizens. She knows that I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but, Hook..."

"Is still out on his ship. Plus the Guardians are in the forest. I will not be alone."

"We can stop at the house so that I can get my bow."

"What about Neal?"

"Henry and Violet are watching him. Next reason?"

"Fine, you can come with me. Let me pick up a few things from the station first."

They walked to the station where Emma picked up items she would need. Placing a hand on Snow's arm, Emma waved her free hand and the disappeared. Reappearing on the porch of the Charming's home. While Snow went inside, Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and made two calls. 

Snow returned and handed Emma a bottle of water. "Thanks mom. I called Regina to tell her what we were doing. Then called Ruby to see how many Guardians were out. She said there are three that will meet us where the cabin was."

"Good." Snow said just before they disappeared.

The pile of wet ash was all that remained to the cabin. Emma walked toward the spot while Snow kept an eye on the forest, an arrow already in her bow. Emma trudged through the sludge. She donned rubber gloves and crouched down to sift through the sludge for several minutes. She held up something that looked like charred bone. Emma place the piece into a plastic bag that she pulled from her pocket before returning to digging.

Snow watched the surrounding forest. The Guardians patrolled the area also. For over an hour Emma dug through the sludge before standing. She stood up and brushed as much of the mud from her knees as possible before she walked to Snow's side.

"Did you find anything?" Snow asked.

"Yeah I am just not sure what it is that I found." She pulled off the gloves and held up the bag. "I have to get these to Whale. Hopefully he will be able to tell if these are bone or just rock."

"Now what do we do?"

"Head back to town, mom."

\-----------------------------

DAY 40

Storybrooke slowly returned to normal after the storm's rampage. The water was gone from Main Street, leaving sand and debris that needed to be cleaned up. Crews were out finishing the repair of any downed wires that remained. The power came back on. Downed trees and limbs were brought to the empty field across from the Mayor's house to be burned at the annual end of the summer picnic and bonfire.

Work on the pier began as soon as the waves returned to normal. The houses that were damaged were either being repaired or in some case totally rebuilt. Those displaced citizens remained in the school and Granny's until they could return to their homes.

August made almost daily trips outside for much needed supplies and building materials.

Hook watched the activity from the deck of his ship. His eye glued to the spy glass as he searched for any sight of Emma while she went about her duties. When he wasn't searching for Emma, he paced the deck of his ship. His rum supply was running low. If he wasn't able to dock his ship he would either have to swim or take his chances with the small rowboat. Rowing with only one hand would be next to impossible. All he would do was travel in a circle.

Emma walked through the town confident that she would not run into Hook until the pier was repaired. She faced the fact that she was more relaxed now that she realized how tense he made her. Emma pulled the phone from her pocket and hit the number one button.

"Regina Mills."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You did, but that is something I will never get tired of hearing."

"Then I love you so very much Gina. I also want to tell you that you were right."

"I love you Princess. Now what was I right about?"

"How tense Hook made me. With him stuck on his ship, I don't have to worry about running into him anywhere in town. I feel so relaxed today."

"That is good to hear."

"Are you going soft Madame Mayor?" Emma joked. "I expected to hear an 'I told you so'. Hell I was all set to hear it."

Regina laughed. "We certainly cannot let you hopes get dashed, sweetheart. I told you so. Feel better?"

"I do." Emma answered. "Do we have anything going on tonight?"

"I don't have anything on my calendar. What do you have in mind?"

"What about Henry?"

"He called to say he was spending the night at your parents."

"Then your majesty, what would you say to something decadent for dinner, a little wine, maybe a dirty movie and some much needed us time?"

"I would like that very much. When you say something decadent for dinner, I take that to mean that we are ordering from somewhere other than Granny's."

"Yes. I was thinking of baked stuffed lobster from The White Rabbit. I will pick it up if you get the wine."

"Agreed. I will see you at home around six."

Emma placed the phone back into her pocket and continued to check out the repairs to the town.

Hook watched her walk away from the pier.

\---------------------------------------

Emma pulled into the driveway after picking up their dinner. She carried the box to the front door which opened as soon as she stepped onto the porch. Entering the foyer, Emma placed the box on the hall table then turned to close and lock the door before she grabbed their food and continued to the kitchen. Emma stood in the doorway for several minutes as she watched Regina pulled plates from the cabinet. The sway of the slender hips under the sexy dress she wore, made her libido rage.

"Are you going to stand there staring at my ass and drooling or do you plan on putting that box down and kissing me?" Regina asked without turning around.

"How did you know that was what I was doing?" Emma asked as she put the box on the counter and went to Regina's side to kiss her.

"It is not rocket science sweetheart." Regina said with a smile. "I heard your car pull into the driveway. That's why the door opened for you. Then I heard your boots as you stomped down the hall. I cannot understand how someone as slender as you are makes so much noise when you walk."

"Damn."

"If that is not enough, I could see your reflection in the toaster. I saw you staring at my ass and drooling."

"Then, my lovely wife, I am guilty of lusting after my very beautiful and incredibly sexy wife." Emma said and pinched Regina's ass.

"Hey, I do not recall giving you permission to do that Princess." Regina warned. "You have ten minutes to go change your clothes while I put our dinners on the table. So shoo."

"As you wish, your majesty." Emma pinched Regina's ass once more before she ran from the kitchen. Regina took the food from the cartons and heated the cooling food with magic before she carried the plated into the dining room. While she waited for Emma to return she lit the candles and poured the wine from the crystal decanter as Emma rushed in. She now wore a light green sleeveless shirt and her best black pants. She pulled out Regina's chair.

"Thank you sweetheart." Regina said.

"My extreme pleasure, Gina." emma replied before she leaned down to kiss Regina's neck.

"Mmmm that feels so good."

"We could skip dinner and I can see about making you feel a whole lot better." Emma whispered and licked Regina's ear causing her to shiver.

"Patience princess. This was your idea, remember. A decadent dinner, wine and a dirty movie for some us time."

"True, but we are adults and can switch things around if we want to."

"I don't think so. I can hear your stomach grumbling so sit your pretty ass down and eat. We can play later. I promise."

"Okay, babe, but only because I am really hungry." Emma took a sip of wine. "This is very good."

"Thank you. I commend your choice of side dishes."

"I told you I would try to eat healthier, Gina. Besides broccoli was the vegetable of the day. There is raspberry cheesecake for desert also."

"I noticed and put it in the refrigerator." Regina replied. "How are things are the pier?"

"All the debris has been cleared away and they have started to rebuild. The foreman said they will have it done by the end of the week."

"That will get the cannery off my back."

"Yeah, the temporary pier should help. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why were the waves able to get through the protection barrier?"

"Remember when I first started to teach you magic we went over the four elements, wind, earth fire and water?"

"Yeah?"

"What did I tell you was the strongest element?"

"Water, but we hadn't gotten beyond that because it has been nonstop chaos for a long time. Why is water stronger than fire when fire destroys things?"

"It also heats our food and keeps us warm." Regina stated. "Stop and think for a minute. Water is beneficial, but it can put out fires, erode the earth, wear down rocks and when pushed by the wind can destroy buildings."

"Then water is the only thing that can get through the barrier."

"Wind also, dear."

"Then how did that ship get through?"

"Ahh I have some information on that. Before you came to town, there was a few people for some reason who were able to go between the town and outside. Two of them were on that ship."

"Then what about the weird things that happened when people crossed the line?"

"Not in the early days of Storybrooke. That was added afterward to keep us safe from the prying eyes of the outside world."

"So because they remembered being from here they were able to get through?"

"Correct."

"Will the other people remember that the town exists?"

"No, once the ship leaves they will not remember that we are here at all. That includes the two who are originally from here."

For several minutes the only sound was the cracking of shells and the clink of silverware on plates. They finished their meal complete with the promised cheesecake and brought their dirty plates into the kitchen. Once everything was cleaned up, they took the rest of the wine and went into the study to watch the movie.

"What are we watching?" Emma asked.

"No idea, but the man at the store recommended it." Regina said and handed the case to Emma who put the disc into the player.

"Is that the store you told me about?"

"That's the one. You haven't gone in yet?"

Emma shook her head no and took her place next to Regina. Before the opening credits had finished their wine was abandoned as their lips met. For several minutes their tongues danced. Coming up for air they watched several minutes of the movie before they once again got lost in each other. Emma unzipped Regina's dress as Regina undid the buttons on Emma's shirt. Her hands travelled down to the zipper on Emma's pants. After struggling to get the tight pants off, Regina snapped her fingers and the pants disappeared.

"Hey those were my favorite." Emma protested.

Regina stopped her assault on Emma's neck and said, "don't worry they are already back in the closet."

They turned their attention back to the movie as sounds of passion reached their ears. After watching several minutes they soon turned their attention back to each other. Regina continued her assault on Emma's lips as her hand rubbed the hardening nipple through the lacy bra she wore. Emma glanced at the movie.

"Hey that's that thingie you made me wear that day."

"It is. You know we could try that during one of those long tedious budget meetings you hate so much. If you start to fall asleep, I just turn it on and wake you up. There is one scheduled for next week."

"Sure, but only if the meeting is at the end of the day."

"Yes, but that means you would wear the device all day."

"Been there, done that." Emma replied. "Wait how far is the range on that remote? I don't want to be out on patrol and have you turn it on. Might make me crash my new cruiser."

Regina laughed. "I believe the distance is fifteen or twenty feet of uninterrupted space. Which means the beams will not go through doors. It will go through clothes though."

"I remember that." Emma sat up. "Hey that means that the beams would not have gone through the branch I was straddling."

"I know that. I just didn't want you to fall off that branch and break that beautiful foolish neck."

"I love you Gina."

"Love you Emma. Now speaking of necks, how about we get back to the dirty movie and necking." 

"I have a better idea. How about we take this party upstairs"

Regina picked up the remote and shut off the movie. She waved her hands and they were in their bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

DAY 50

The mines where the dwarves harvested the magical diamonds for fairy dust were protected from all except Blue, the Mayor, Sheriff's department and the dwarves. The protection spell would only let outsiders in if one of the chosen few was with them. The spell that protected the town needed a steady supply of the magical diamonds.

For years since the original curse broke, the dwarves worked daily to mine the diamonds. With a large stockpile hidden deep within the convent, the dwarves only needed to work one day a month in the mines. The seven brothers worked as the town's custodians and repairmen the rest of the time. They had finished the gazebo and cleaned up the storm's damage. The park would be ready for the wedding that would take place in ten days.

The dwarves headed into the mine. The glow was noticed as soon as they entered. The red glow got stronger and brighter the closer they got to the right shaft. Turning the corner, Leroy stopped quickly causing the others to collide with him. They all stared at the glowing orb.

"What the Hell is that." Doc asked.

"I don't know, but someone needs to let Regina and Emma know." Leroy said.

"Tell them what?" Happy asked.

"Just get them down here." Leroy ordered. Happy ran from the mine.  
\--------------------------  
Regina studied the orb while Emma walked around it. Holding her hand close to the orb, she felt the power it contained. "This thing has some powerful juice. I can feel it radiating out."

"Well don't touch it." Regina ordered.

"I am not that dumb, Madam Mayor." Emma snapped.

"I am sorry Em. I did not mean to sound harsh or make it sound that I thought you were dumb."

"Okay. So is that it? Is it the curse?" Emma said as she walked to Regina's side.

"I think so."

"So what do we do?"

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"Can we try to deactivate it like we did with the self destruct thingie?"

"I hesitate to try that because I don't know what sort of safeties are in place. With the self destruct thingie as you called it, I knew what that was all about. I am in the dark about this. For all we know, any attempt to neutralize it could set it off prematurely."

"Okay, what about if we send it to another realm?"

"Do you have a spare magic bean in you pocket?"

"No. Leroy?" Emma called out. He came into the cavern. "Are any of the beans ready to harvest yet?"

"Nah, not for another six weeks."

"Damn, I think we need to discuss rationing the beans so that there are always some held in reserve for emergencies."

"We can discuss that after this latest crises is taken care of. Let's solve this problem first."

"Would a protection barrier work?" Emma asked.

"That would take a really powerful spell. More than our powers combined could ever produce."

"Then we get Blue, all the fairies, and every magical person to help."

"That is worth a try. We can call a meeting with all those with powers to meet in the auditorium in two hours." Regina said. "Everyone clear out." She ordered. The dwarves backed out of the mine leaving the two women alone.

"We are just going to leave this thing here? Anyone can..." 

"No one will come in. I plan on putting up a stronger protection barrier until we come up with a plan. If you want you can post a guard at the entrance." They left the mine.

"What if we collapse that shaft?" Leroy asked. "Any chance that would keep the trouble that thing brings inside?"

"Unfortunately no. It is a curse and not stopped by walls. You should remember that from the Snow Queen's curse." Regina shouted at Leroy. She stopped took a breath. "I am sorry for shouting. It was a valid question, Leroy. If we collapse the shaft, the earth shaking could set that thing off."

"I get it sister. The boys and I will help with the guard duty until your deputies arrive."

"Thanks Leroy." Emma said.

\-------------------------------

The chairs in the auditorium were half filled will magical people. Blue, Regina and Emma stood behind the curtain on the stage and talked. They walked out together. After telling them about the orb, they opened the floor for discussion.

"Can we slow it down or stop it?" One asked.

"We don't know at this point."

"You did it with the trigger, how is this different?"

"I designed the trigger, I knew how to slow it down. This orb is foreign to me. Any attempt to slow it down or stop it could set it off."

"What about sending it to another realm or a place without magic?"

"The same thing applies."

"Then if we can't stop it, slow it down or send it elsewhere, what can we do?"

"We set up the strongest protection barrier we possibly can. If we all work together, there is enough magical power in this room to put up what we hope is a strong enough barrier to at least absorb part if not most of the curse. It could protect the town and people." Blue said.

"Suppose we decide to do this, just how do we go about it?"

"It would call for everyone to channel their magic into two or three of the most powerful magical practitioners in town." Blue answered.

"You are asking us to give up our powers to a couple people. What is to stop them from keeping it?"

"This would be a temporary transfer for this one and only spell."

"How long would we be without our powers?"

"No more than two hours. Once the spell is enacted your powers will return."

"Even with this protection barrier, you said it might not actually stop the curse."

"We don't know how much of the curse if any, could break free. What we know is that if that happens the curse itself will be weakened and much easier to break."

"Who are these super people you expect us to give our powers to?"

"It would be Regina, Emma and myself. We are the three most powerful magical practitioners on the side of good in town."

"If we say no will you take our powers against our will?"

"No it has to be a voluntary transfer. Only you can make that decision. If you decide to take part be at the mine entrance in one hour."

"That doesn't give us a whole lot of time to decide."

"No it does not. We have seen the curse orb. It grows bigger with every passing minute. We have to act fast."

"If there are no additional questions, we have preparations to make." Regina said. The room was quiet. The women left the room and went into Regina's office.  
Forty five minutes later, Regina drove them to the mine entrance where a small crowd waited for the three. Emma opened her door when Blue stopped her.

"Wait there is one additional item you both need to be aware of." Blue said.

"What is it Blue?" Regina asked.

"There could be repercussions." Blue admitted.

"What do you mean that we could end up with man parts or facial hair?" Emma joked.

"Not exactly." Blue said with a blush. "But if either of you are in your fertile time, you could end up conceiving,"

"Fertile time? What the hell is that?" Emma asked. "Wait do you mean if we are ovulating?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Fairies do not, well we do not get pregnant. We come into being in a different way."

"Oooo-kay." Emma drew out the word. "Well we haven't discussed having additional children. But just because it could happen doesn't mean it will."

"True. Are you both ready if it does happen? If a baby is conceived it will be a magical pregnancy and cannot be terminated. The baby will have magical abilities."

Emma looked at Regina who nodded and smiled. "Remember what Fiona told you."

"I remember Gina. If it happens, it happens. We are doing this to protect the town and people."

"Would we be able to tell who the father is?"

"No. It could end up being several persons who father the child, even the women." Blue said her face getting redder with each question.

"Emma you could sit this out." Regina took her hand.

"Hell no. We are in this together babe."

While they talked, more people arrived.

"It looks as if everyone that was at the meeting are here. Shall we get started?" Regina asked. They got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Blue signalled the fairies to pass out the small glasses of the thick green liquid. One fairy handed Blue and Regina glasses containing a light blue liquid and then to Emma whose glass contained a darker blue liquid.

Blue spoke to the crowd. "In a few minutes you will be asked to drink all of the liquid you were just handed. The liquid will allow you to temporarily transfer you powers to us. Ours will allow us to accept and channel the powers we are given. This will give us the ability to put out the strongest protection barrier we can possibly enact. Once we drink the potions, we will join hands. You will all place your hands on us. The transfer will not take long. Once it is complete, I ask that you all remain here for your own protection. You may become disoriented, or even pass out. Your powers will return. Deputies are here to keep you all safe."

"One additional item I need to mention, especially for the gentlemen here." Regina said. "Anyone putting their hands in inappropriate places will lose them."

"Shall we begin?" Blue asked.

Everyone drank their potions. The area around the women glowed white while all the others glowed gold. The three women joined hands as the magical people placed their hands on them. The gold aura moved over the women replacing the white. One by one the witches and wizards stumble away as their powers were depleted, until only the three women remained. The aura around them pulsed.

"Damn what a freaking rush that was." Emma said as they walked into the mine. They walked to the shaft where the orb was. "What do we do now?" 

"Regina and I will place our hands on you, Emma. I will touch your head with my left hand while Regina will place her hand over your heart. Then the three of us will direct our energy through and with you to erect the protection barrier. You Emma as the savior, will take the lead."

"Wait? What? I have only done this a couple times. What if I do it wrong? This whole thing could blow up in our faces."

"Emma relax." Blue said. "Regina and I will be directing your powers as well as helping you cast it."

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Regina asked.

"As I ever will be. Let's do this."

Regina and Blue took their positions. Emma held her hands out in front of her. Brilliant silver light flew from their hands and filled the shaft. The protection barrier formed around the orb. As the cavern filled they stepped back. They continued to step back until the whole cavern was filled. The light from Emma's hands faded and went out. She sagged against Regina in exhaustion.

"I have you sweetheart." Regina said and held her tightly as they walked out of the mine into the sunshine. She sat on the rock near the entrance.

"Rest here Emma. Your strength will return shortly." Blue said.

"Wow I feel as if I ran to Boston and back."

"I believe it. You did good, Emma. We all did."

"Will it be enough, Blue?" Regina asked.

"I certainly hope so Regina. We will not know for certain until the orb bursts. If it does not stop it completely it will at least buffer or temper it. This cavern will be inaccessible for a long time."

"I will tell the dwarves that they will not be able to use this mine entrance."

The magical persons around them started to sit up or stand as their powers were returned. Blue addressed them "The barrier is in place For your own safety, I would advise that you all return to your homes for the remainder of the day. By tomorrow you will be back at full strength." She turned to Emma. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit."

"The sun is helping you regain your strength. You both should take the rest of the day off also."

"I wish I could but,"

"You are the Sheriff Emma. Delegate." Regina ordered. "Call David and tell him you are taking the rest of the day off."

"Is that an order Madame Mayor?" Emma asked. Regina's answer was a raised eyebrow. "Gotcha." She pulled out her phone. "Dad can you take the rest of my shift? I am feeling a bit under the weather."

"Of course. Go home and rest."

"Thanks dad." 

She put the phone back in her pocket. The people left the area in ones and twos until only the three remained. "Blue how soon will we know if I received something other than powers?"

"I will be able to tell in two days."

"Really? That soon? That is faster than an H.P.T., a home pregnancy test." She added at their confused looks.

"Come to the convent the day after tomorrow and I will let you know." Blue said.

They walked to Regina's car and drove away from the mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Real life has started to cut me a break so I will be able to get the chapter posted faster that before.

CHAPTER 20

DAY 52

Regina, dressed in shorts, stood by the stove cooking breakfast for Emma and Henry when they came down the stairs. They were all taking the day off from their jobs for the wedding rehearsal. Then they were scheduled to have a girls night for their bridal shower.

The humid weather had broken after they had put the protection barrier in place around the orb. Now they enjoyed the normal more comfortable weather of Maine for mid August.

"What time do we need to be at the park?" Emma asked.

"One but we need to go see Blue first." Regina answered.

"Is something wrong Mom?" Henry asked. "Something wrong with the protection barrier?"

"No nothing like that, Henry." Regina looked at Emma who nodded. "Henry when everyone transferred their power to us, There was a chance that other things ummm were transferred as well."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Well I was in that certain time and umm." She faltered. "Henry, you know about the facts of life right?"

"Yeah we had that talk years ago. Why?"

"Well there is the chance that I may have been impregnated during the transfer."

"Wait? What?"

"He doesn't understand, Emma."

"I am seventeen mom not seven. I know what impregnate means. So who is the father?"

"That is a tricky answer. There is no way of knowing. Every magical person, man and woman who took part could have contributed. If that has happened."

"How does that affect, I mean how will the curse affect this?"

"We don't know. Look kid we don't even know if I am pregnant. That is why we are going to see Blue. She has some mystical fairy way of telling."

"Cool." Henry said.

"Cool?"

"Yeah that is awesome news. I was hoping that after you guys got married that we would add to the family. I can't wait to tell..."

"Whoa kid hold on. You can't tell anyone about this yet. This has to stay between us for now."

"Why?"

"It isn't safe for any of us." Regina said.

"Hook, you are talking about Hook aren't you? You are afraid that he will do something to hurt either of you?"

"Exactly. He is delusional and could do anything. So it is extremely important that this go no further than right here." Regina said. "I was against telling you anything until after the wedding at least, but your mother convinced me otherwise."

"Moms I understand. You have my word that I will not say anything to anyone until you tell me I can."

"You know Gina we got super lucky with this kid."

"I know Em, and I love you both."

\----------------------------  
Blue answered the door when they knocked on the convent door. She ushered them into her office. Blue sat behind and old battered desk as Regina and Emma sat in straight backed chairs in front of her. The desktop was scarred from years of use. A large calender under an old piece of glass and a chipped container held pens and pencils.

"How are you both feeling?" Blue asked.

"Good actually." Emma answered. "We took the last couple days off."

"Any problems with your magic returning?"

"None at all."

"I went to the mine yesterday. The orb has grown considerably and is pushing against the barrier. So far the barrier is holding. There have been several small tremors as the orb pushes against the barrier."

"Can we reinforce it?"

"No unfortunately at this point there is nothing more we can do."

"So the orb will explode and the curse will hit and there is nothing more we can do?"

"When the orb explodes, the barrier will absorb much of the power. What does escape will be much weaker and much easier to break."

"So I won't lose my memories?"

"I cannot say for sure. I can only guess at this point."

"Then guess dammit." Emma ordered. Regina placed a calming hand on Emma's arm.

"Emma please give her a chance to speak."

"You have a great deal working in your favor right now. You are fully married. You have the blood bond. The orb is contained behind a protection barrier. You two are destined to be together. No amount of magic can prevent that. Delay yes, but not prevent." Blue walked around the desk and placed her hand on Emma's stomach. She smiled. "Now add in the fact that you are carrying a child conceived with magic while fighting the curse. Congratulations. I believe that you won't completely lose your memories, but rather it will be like your memories will be surrounded by a fog. You need something that will break through the fog like a word, phrase, or even a song that has special meaning to you both."

"We have a song picked out that we gave copies to everyone in the family. There is even a copy on the jukebox at Granny's"

"Then it will be up to Regina to make sure that song gets played."

Regina nodded. "I also know a phrase that I can use."

"Does it have special meaning?"

"I believe so."

"Blue what about all the false memories that everyone else will have?" Emma asked.

"Ah that will be trickier. It could just be a case of the domino effect being activated. Once your memories are reawaken so will everyone else's. It all falls on Regina to make sure that happens. Before you ask, your saying I love you will not break the curse. You have to feel and mean it."

"Just like you broke the first curse sweetheart. You kissed Henry and told him you loved him and meant it."

"Wait you said i was pregnant?"

"Look who just caught up." Regina joked and kissed the hand that rested in hers.

"Yes, I felt the baby's life force. There is a golden aura around it."

"An aura?"

"What does that have to do with the baby?"

"I do not know, but I will check the chronicles to find out."

"Blue will this be a normal pregnancy of nine months or the super sped up kind like I did to Zolena when I was the Dark One?"

"I believe it will be normal."

"Believe, you don't know for sure?"

"Emma we have no way of knowing for certain."

"This has never happened before?"

"I have never seen it, but I have read and heard about the legends in the Fairy Chronicles. It is very rare."

"Sooo?"

"We take it one day at a time. Emma that is the best I can give you right now. I will study the Chronicles to see if I can find the answers there."

"We appreciate any information you can give us, Blue." Regina said. She nudged Emma.

"Yeah Blue, we both do." Emma said. "Do I come to you for my prenatal care or to my regular doctor?"

"Both of us actually. Doctor...?"

"Oh Chrystal is my doctor."

"You go to Doctor Chrystal for your medical needs and me for you and your baby's magical needs."

"Okay. Hey what about Regina? Is she pregnant also?"

Blue put her hands on Regina's stomach. "I do not feel any additional life forces."

"Consider that a good thing. Do we really want to be two pregnant women with all the raging hormones at the same time?"

Emma rubbed the side of her nose. "I guess not. How often do I need to come see you?"

"For now as long as there are no problems, as often as you see your regular doctor. By problems I mean surges in your magic."

"Would the baby cause that?"

"I have no ready answers for those sort of questions Emma. Hopefully I will have the answers you seek the next time we meet. We can schedule that for after you see Doctor Chrystal for the official confirmation."

Blue walked them out of the office and the convent.

\---------------------------  
Snow glanced at her watch for what she felt was the hundredth time as she waited for Regina and Emma to arrive. She stopped pacing long enough to check her watch. David walked the route they would take with Emma while Henry walked Regina's route. The dwarves has measured both routes. Now Snow tried to get the timing down so that the brides would arrive at the path to the gazebo at the same time.

The Town Hall where Regina's party would walk from was farther away from the Sheriff's station where Emma's party would. The women in the bridal party waited for confirmation that their timing was correct, and groaned when Snow shook her head.

"Emma arrives thirty seconds before Regina. So you have to start thirty seconds earlier."

"Does it really make that much difference, Snow?" David asked.

"It certainly does David. They have to arrive at this point at the same time so that they can walk down the path together. One person cannot get here ahead of the other and be forced to wait." Snow argued. "Lets try it again."

The two groups separated and went back to their starting points with a lot of grumbling. Emma's bug came around the corner and parked across the street from the park. Snow gave them both a dirty look.

"That does not look good." Emma joked.

"You think?" Regina replied.

"What if we invent an emergency and take off?"

"That would just postpone the inevitable. Buck up princess."

"You're right. What is the worst she can do to us? We have magic she doesn't."

"This is your mother we are talking about. Think about the night before the wedding."

"Oh yeah. Well sitting here is just making her madder." Emma shut the car off and they climbed out. Hand in hand they walked across the street.

"Hi mom." Emma said cheerfully.

"Don't you hi mom me, Emma Swan Charming. You are both late. Where the Hell have you been?"

"We are sorry we are late, Snow but we had to see Blue this morning and the meeting ran late. It was very important."

"More important than your wedding rehearsal?" Snow yelled, her voice shrill as she stepped into Regina's space.

"As a matter of fact, yes it was more important Snow." Regina yelled back. Snow's mouth snapped shut. Both women took a step back. "I apologize Snow. We are both under a lot of stress."

"No I should apologize. I lost sight of the bigger picture."

"Okay so what do we do now? Should we hug it out and make kissy face with each other?" Emma asked. The question stunned them for several seconds before they started laughing. The radio at Snow's side crackled to life.

"Snow we are in position at the Town Hall." Zolena's voice came over the radio. "Same at the Sheriff's station." David said.

"I am sending the brides to their spots now. Let me know when they arrive." Snow looked at them. "Don't just stand there. Shoo."

Regina and Emma shrugged and walked away from Snow.

Minutes later both were at their starting points. Snow gave them orders. "In order for the brides to reach the path at the exact time, Regina's group needs to start thirty seconds before Emma's group. Dorothy start now." She pressed the stop watch and watched the seconds tick off. "Belle start now." She glanced at the watch again. "Aurora you can start." Snow looked at the watch. "Ashley go." She ordered. "Zolena you're up." Counting the seconds she said, "Ruby your turn." She watched the time. Henry start walking." Then for the last time he ordered, "David start walking Emma."

The attendants made it to the path at the same time and started down to the gazebo. Snow started to breathe a sigh of relief until Emma and David appeared before Regina and Henry. She counted the seconds before Regina appeared. She picked up the radio. "Stop, stop, everyone stop." She shouted.

"Now what is wrong?" David demanded.

"The attendants have their timing down. Why can't the brides do the same. Emma arrived a full ten seconds before Regina. Ten seconds David." She pushed the stop watch into David's face. "Ten seconds." She repeated.

"Oh for pete's sake mom, you are pitching a fit over ten freaking seconds?"

"Yes you two have to arrive at this point at the exact same time in order to walk down the path together."

"Damn it Snow, we will walk a little slower." David said.

"If you were in your position, you would not have to run this like a battle plan. You are the mother of one of the brides not the little general, Snow." Regina shouted as she came up to them. So untwist your knickers and act the part of a mother."

"Both of you have to arrive here at the same time. One of you cannot arrive before the other and have to wait."

"So we find a point that is the same distance from the park as the Sheriff's station."

"You want us to waste time pacing off another starting point?" Snow shouted.

"Why not we are wasting time arguing. At least that would be more constructive." Regina shouted back.

"Everyone shut up." Emma yelled and walked away. She went into Granny's. "Tequila." She ordered. Emma picked up the glass that was placed on the counter. She raised the glass to her lips when the door opened and the glass disappeared. "Hey."

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina scolded. "You cannot drink that. Not in you condition." She added softly.

"Damn it Gina."

"No alcohol for you." Regina sat on the stool next to Emma and drank the liquor. She gasped at the strong taste. 'Want to tell me what set you off and caused you to stomp off in anger?"

Emma blew out a breath. "I don't know."

"Nope not buying that sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"I got mad at the way mom was yelling at you."

"I appreciate you coming to my defense, but you forget that I was yelling right back at her."

"For some reason just the sound of her voice stomped over my last nerve and..." Emma paused. "Oh."

"What?"

Emma looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. "Gina is a magical pregnancy different from a regular one?"

"You are asking the wrong person. I have never been in that position. You would be better off asking Blue. Why?"

"When I was carrying Henry, my hormones were all over the place. It seemed like everything would set me off. Not an easy thing to deal with in a prison even a minimal security one."

"But it only happened two days ago."

"That is why I asked the question. I think we should go back to see Blue."

"We can do that, but only after we get this rehearsal over with. Snow is chomping at the bit now. Do you really want her more nerve wracking?"

"Guess we need to get back out there." Emma admitted.

"We do."

"Hey I have an idea, If one of us get to the path first we freeze everyone until the other arrives."

"It is cheating, but I can work with that and for the sake of a few seconds and our nerves." They left Granny's laughing.

"Gina at the party tonight, do I have to stick to soda or can I have something a little bit stronger?"

"There is a chance my dear. A slim one but a chance."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Hook watched the two women leave Granny's and head back to the park. He had watched the two countless times, yet today there was something about the way they both looked that made him uncomfortable. There was nothing concrete for him to go on and he could not understand. It was almost as if there was a glow around the two women. 

"Nah it's just the way the sun is hitting them." He thought as the now familiar cramping started in his gut. He was changing back to himself and hurried to get back to his ship.

Snow waited for them to return. She had time to cool down and realized that she was indeed acting like a general co-ordinating battle plans. She noticed their looks. "At least they are both smiling." She told Ruby. "I am sorry I was such a tyrant." Snow told them. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"So am I mom. I shouldn't have just stomped off like that." Emma said.

"I am also sorry, Snow." Regina added. "We have a great deal going on right now and it has made us both short tempered."

"Can we try this once more?" Snow asked. "If we can get it down to just a few seconds we will keep it them. Agreed?"

"Sure mom." Emma answered.

"Good. Okay everyone we are going to try this one more time." The attendants groaned. "I promise this will be the last go through for today. After all we have a party to get ready for."

They all cheered up.

\-------------------  
Granny's was decorated in red and white streamers and bows. Posters around the room read, Congratulations Regina and Emma, and Good Luck with your life together. The invited guests were waiting for the two brides to be to show up. Granny and her helpers pulled food from the kitchen that she set up in warming trays on a long table by the jukebox.

Snow checked the time then went to talk to Granny.

Emma opened the front door to find Blue standing on the porch. Regina walked down the stairs as Emma invited Blue inside.

"I was just at the mine. The orb continues to grow and push against the barrier. I am afraid it will hit within hours if it continues to grow. Already the tremors are felt a mile from the mine."

"Didn't one of the Guardians overhear the witch say that she was able to speed up the curse and that it would blow a week before our wedding?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that is what Ruby said."

"Is there anything else we could do at this point to protect ourselves and the town?"

"We have done everything possible at this point, Emma. Unfortunately all we can do is hope that all the precautions you have taken will be enough to break the curse quickly or stop it. With your marriage, blood bond, the baby, and the prophecy that you are destined to be together, all we have left is hope."

"Speaking of the baby, Blue would it be alright if I have a drink or two at the party tonight?"

"Emma?" Regina warned.

"Gina if we want to keep this pregnancy between the three of us, my not drinking at a party in our honor will raise red flags all over the place."

"Regina, right now a drink or two won't hurt the baby. As long as you do not make it a daily occurance. Tonight and at your wedding reception, I truly believe it will be alright."

Regina looked at Emma. "Okay, but no more than two drinks. Understand Princess?"

"Certainly your majesty. Blue will you be at the party tonight?"

"For a short time. The fairies are keeping watch of the orb. They will let me know if anything changes. I have to caution you, that the curse will probably hit sometimes after midnight." Blue said. "Now I will leave you to finish getting ready."

Blue left in a cloud of white smoke.

\-----------------------------------

The party was in full swing with Emma and Regina making the rounds of speaking to all their friends. Emma sipped from the glass of wine as they talked. Ruby pulled her from Regina's side to where her attendants waited with a tray of tequila shots.

"You have been sipping that wine for the last two hours Em. Time to put on your big girl panties and drink with the grown ups." Ruby said and handed Emma a shot glass.

"I am not sure I should Rubes."

"What? Emma, I can't believe you are turning down tequila for some prissy ass wine."

"I have to Ruby. At least for the time being." Emma looked directly into Ruby's eyes. Ruby leaned in and sniffed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my." Ruby sniffed again. "Emma are you...?" Emma pulled her friend into the back hallway. "How? Who? Did Hook force himself on you? Tell me he didn't force you?"

Emma looked around to make sure they were alone. "It's not Hook's. Look Ruby you can't tell anyone."

"Why the Hell not, Emma? This is big news."

"Rubes, I can't go into all the specifics, but it's important. It all goes into saving the town and my memories from this latest threat. I really need you to promise that you won't say anything."

"Is Regina the father?"

Emma looked around again before she told Ruby. Ruby listened without interruptions. When Emma finished she asked. "You knew that could happen?"

"Yeah. Every magical person may have contributed."

"So it is quite possible that Regina is the father. But why?"

Emma laughed. "Because it needed to be done. Regina and I are at the center of it all. Besides I am the Savior, it's what I do."

"Your secret is safe with me Emma."

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Snow scolded Emma. "This is your party." Snow giggled, her eyes glassy. "Well your's and Regina's"

"Um mom are you alright?"

Snow finished the last of her drink. "I am fine. Gerina I mean Regina is looking for you." She pulled Emma back into the dining room.

"Where did you disappear to?" Regina asked.

"Ruby um well she needed to talk to me."

"Troubles with her wife?"

"Not at all babe. Ruby picked up on a couple things that I needed to convince her to remain quiet about."

"It must be the wolf thing. Granny has been throwing us strange looks all evening."

"Ruby wondered why I didn't want to do shots with her and the girls. Speaking of drinking, what is mom drinking and how many has she had?"

"As far as I know she is just drinking iced tea. It's a special kind from Long Island."

Emma laughed. "Oh no. Gina that is a drink that is all booze. It looks and tastes like iced tea but can knock a person on their ass."

"Should we tell her?"

"Probably, otherwise she will think she is dying tomorrow."

"She will never live down the fact that she let her hair down and really had fun." Regina said with a large smile. "What about you? How many have you had?"

"This is still my first. I keep adding ice to it so now it is mostly water."

"Good girl."

The jukebox played a lively song. the makeshift dance floor was quickly filled with dancers. Emma held Regina as they swayed to the music. They could feel the vibrations in the floor under their feet. Emma leaned in close and kissed Regina.

"I think Granny needs to reinforce the floor."

The song ended and they still felt the vibrations. "Sweetheart I don't think those vibrations are from the dancing."

"The curse?"

"Blue said the tremors were getting stronger."

"Should we go check it out?" Emma asked.

"I think we should. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, why?"

"Blue said she expected the orb to blow after midnight."

"I will tell mom. If I can find her that is." Emma said with a smile.

"Hey what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"We have to go check on that orb. Will you tell mom?"

"What should we do here?"

"I don't know. We will try to get back as soon as we can."

"Be with the ones you love, Ruby. While you can."

"I will tell Snow. Be careful out there."

Regina and Emma went out the back to where the bug was parked. Hook watched them drive away knowing what was about to happen. He swallowed the pill the witch gave him for protection from the curse. Washing it down with rum from his flask. He hurried towards the mine through the shortcut in the woods. Minutes later he watched them drive up.

The fairies and guards hurried towards them all talking at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time. Nova what is wrong?"

"The orb has double it size in the last hour. Blue just went into the mine to check it."

"Okay everyone, listened up. Make sure no one is near the mine entrance when that thing blows. We don't know what else will happen." Regina yelled to be heard over their voices and the rumbles coming from the mine. They could really feel the vibrations now and barely were able to keep their footing. Blue walked out of the entrance.

"It will happen shortly, as I feared."

"Are you certain there is nothing else we can do?"

"Have faith Emma, that all I can advise at this point. Have faith."

"Yes, sweetheart, have faith in our love being strong enough to see us through." Regina said pulling Emma into her arms.

"I don't want to forget our love for each other." Emma cried.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust that we will get through this together. Believe in us."

"You sound like mom when she give that damn hope speech."

"Don't tell her, but there are times when I do agree with her."

Emma chuckled. The ground beneath them shifted again. The clock in the tower started to chime twelve when they heard the rumble from the mine. The rumble grew louder with each bong of the clock. Cracks showed in the protection barrier. Black smoke seeped through the cracks. Regina pulled Emma tighter and the sound grew. Emma looked into Regina's eyes as their lips met. When the last chime sounded the explosion blew out the rest of the barrier. Thick black smoke forced its way out of the mine and covered the area The smoke caused them to fall unconscious.

Hook waited for the smoke to clear before leaving his hiding place. He picked up Emma after he pried her from Regina's arms and carried her away from the mine. He wanted to kick Regina in the face before he left, but restrained himself. He remembered what the witch said when she gave him his final instructions.  
"Separate the two women, but do not harm either of them in any way that was unnecessary or he would void the curse." As much as he wanted to enjoy the feel of Emma's body again, he would wait. Hook took Emma to the spot where the cabin once stood.

He gently brushed the hair away from Emma's face as he prepared to do his next chore. Hook pulled back his fist and connected with Emma's jaw hard enough to leave a bruise. He ran back to the mine where he pushed Emma's car into the gulley to make it look as if she had an accident. Once he finished he left the area to wait for daylight.

\-------------------------  
With the sun rise, Emma became aware of the throbbing in her cheek. She stirred and bt back a moan of pain. Slowly emma sat up and looked around the area at the trees bare of leaves even though the temperature told her it wa summer.

"What the Hell happened?" She said out loud. "And where the Hell am I?" She looked around again. "Where is my car?" Emma slowly stood up. "Shit I was car jacked. I bet it was that last case. No wait, that kid, Henry, came to my place. Said I was his mother. We drove to, where the hell did we drive? Story something. I need to find the police. Shit I loved that car."

Emma started walking. Nothing looked familiar to her. Off in the distance she heard the clock chime. She headed towards the sound. Through the trees she could see the clock tower. She continued to walk. The trees around her thinned. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

Hook came into sight. "Emma love, thank God I found you. Are you alright?" He touched her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried. They found your car in a ditch by the mine. You were nowhere around."

Emma pushed him away. "Who the fuck are you?"

"What? Come on love, you know me. I'm Killian. We have been dating for the past few months."

"I don't remember you."

"You hit you head love."

"Don't call me that." Emma ordered. "What is my car doing in a ditch?"

"Well lo, um, we had an argument and you drove off angry. I guess you weren't looking and drove off the road."

"I don't believe you. I can tell when people are lying to me and you are lying." She started to walk away.

Hook grabbed her arm. "Wait, look Emma I messed up. We had a date and I stood you up. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Take you hand off me." Emma shouted and pulled her arm away from Hook's grasp and walked away.

"Will you at least let me buy you a cup of coffee or hot cocoa?"

"No thank you. I can buy my own coffee." Emma continued to walk away. She stopped, turned and asked, "Do you know a kid named Henry?"

"Henry? Sure I know him. What do you want him for?"

"He came to see me in Boston and I was bringing him home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then the next thing I know I am waking up in the woods with a nutcase liar telling me stories.":

"Come with me, I will take you to him. He washes dishes at Granny's diner." He held out his hand.

Emma reached to take it when she felt the buzzing around her heart. She placed her hand over the buzzing. "Lead on." She said.

\--------------------------------

Regina woke up calling Emma's name. She stood and looked around as the others were waking up. Regina helped Blue stand when she noticed Emma's car in the ditch. She ran to the car and looked inside. The keys were still in the ignition.

"What the Hell, the car was on the road. How did it get here?" Regina climbed to the road and looked around in the soft dirt. She found the prints from the smooth soled boots that Hook wore. "That bastard pushed her car into the ditch. She loves this car." Regina waved her hands and the car was back on the road. She checked out the car and fixed any damage with magic.

Regina felt the flutters of their bond and got into the car to go find Emma. She would let their bond lead her to Emma. The manual transmission confused her. "Emma makes this look so easy." With another wave of her hand, Regina enchanted the car to drive itself and she headed into town. As she approached Granny's she saw several people enter the diner. Snow, David and their son Neal, Zolena with baby Robin, Belle carrying her son Gideon were all going into Granny's.   
"Henry? Where is Henry?" The feelings of guilt washed over Regina for not thinking of their son in her haste to find Emma. Ruby hurried towards the car.

"Did you get a summons too?" She asked.

"A summons from whom?"

"Hook sent out a message that we were all to meet at Granny's because he wanted a lot of witnesses."

"Have you seen Emma or Henry?"

"Why are you asking about Emma when you supposedly don't even like her. Or are you finally going to let down that wall and admit that you love her?"

"I..."

"I didn't buy that act from either of you. Not with the serious sparks you both were putting out."

"How long have you suspected?"

"From the day Henry got himself stuck in the mines and you got right in Emma's face. I would have bet money you were going to kiss her then. Really lay one on her. I think Emma thought so too. You have both come far in the past months?"

"Months?"

"Well at least a year."

"It has been longer than that Ruby."

"You would know better. Then that idiot pirate stuck his nose into things. Why don't you just incinerate him. No one would hold it against you."

"I just might do that yet."

They walked into Granny's together. Ruby went behind the counter. Regina stood next to Zolena. They waited to find out what Hook wanted them for.

\----------------------  
Emma walked out of the woods behind Granny's with Hook by her side. She spied her car near the entrance and ran to it.

"My car. Thank you whoever is up there that my car is here and undamaged."

"But, how? I took..." He stopped talking and went to Emma's side. "Well it looks okay. Shall we go inside now?"

They entered the diner to find a crowd waiting for them.

Snow stepped forward. "What is this all about Hook?"

"Give it a minute. As soon as everyone is here all will be revealed."

Emma stood with her back to the door and looked around the room. Her mind went into several directions at warp speed as questions flooded her brain. Her eyes tracked around the room until they met with Regina's eyes. The door behind her opened as Henry rushed in.

"Sorry I am late mom's" He said. "Did I miss anything?" He went to Regina's side.

"You didn't miss anything Henry." Snow said.

"Thanks grandma."

"Grandma? How the hell can she be his grandmother when she looks like she is no older than me. That isn't the same Henry. He was only ten a day ago?" Emma looked from Henry to the sad brown eyes of the brunette. Their eyes held for several seconds. Regina shook her head no. Emma felt her heart beat speed up as she continued to look at Regina. She felt the buzzing around her heart again.

Hook clear his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "I asked you all here to bear witness to what I am about to do." He pulled the box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Swan I love you, will you marry me?"

Emma looked at him like he had two heads. She turned to look at Regina who once again shook her head no. She placed a hand over her heart. Emma did the same as the buzzing increased.

"I, I need some air." She turned and ran out of the diner leaving them all shocked by her sudden departure. Across the street the woman watched Emma run out of the diner. She smiled and shimmered from view as Emma ran back into the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

For a long time after Emma ran from the diner, no-one moved. They stared at the door as it slammed shut. Hook remained down on one knee and still held the open ring box. He felt foolish. The foolishness soon turned to anger and he closed the box and stood up. He looked around the room at the varying degrees of disbelief and pity that was on the faces of the people. Only Regina's face held a smile.

Hook stormed over to her. "You did this." He shouted. "You poisoned her mind and turned her against me. What did you do you evil bitch." He threatened Regina with his hook.

 

"Poison was a good choice of word, Guyliner. You are the evil one here. You are the one who drugged and raped Emma, not me. She ran from you in disgust at what you did to her." Regina shouted back and moved the hook away from her face. "Get that damn hook away from me before I use it to rip your rum soaked stinking guts out all over Granny's nice clean floor. Now back off so that I can go find Emma and keep her from doing something foolish."

"You stay away from Emma. She belongs to me." Hook yelled spraying saliva at her.

"Emma was never yours you drunken fool and will be yours." Hook took a swing at her that Refina evaded easily. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him into the door casing. He bounced back and fell to the floor. Regina put her hand over her heart again and disappeared.

Storm clouds rolled in as a mist blanketed the town. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as Emma ran deeper into the forest. She looked around trying to find anything that even remotely look familiar. She stopped to catch her breath by the fast moving river. Emma felt that buzzing around her heart again and put her hand on her chest. Within seconds Regina appeared behind her and cautiously approached.

 

"Emma?" She said softly to not startle Emma. Emma turned quickly.

"Who are you? What is this place? How did you find me?"

"Please Emma, if you let me, I will explain. I just need you to trust me."

"Why the Hell should I trust you? I don't know you."

"Because we are married. I am your wife and you are mine. You have just forgotten. We were married six weeks ago to defeat a curse."

"Curse? There are no such things as curses. Why the fuck should I believe anything you say."

"Because we love each other."

"I should just take your word for that?"

"No you should not. Emma, put your hand over your heart. Please." She waited for Emma to do what she asked. "Do you feel that. That buzzing that feels like you have swallowed a bee hive?"

"Yeah so what?"

"That is our blood bond."

"Our what?"

"It is called a blood bond. We went through a ceremony a few days after we were married."

"Stop saying we are married." Emma yelled. Regina held up her hands to calm Emma down. They stood facing each other. Emma had the panicked deer in the headlights look of someone who wanted to run but was unsure where to go. The mist turned into fat raindrops and fell heavily on them. Thunder rolled over them.

"We are about to get hit with one of our famous storms. Would you come with me to somewhere safe and dry so that we can talk without shouting?"

Emma looked up at the streaks of lightning raced down. "Alright." Emma said and tensed when Regina stepped closer and held out her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to take us somewhere safe and dry. It is easier to do when we are touching. I promise I will not hurt you." Emma hesitated briefly until lightning hit a tree near the river. She grasped Regina's hand and they disappeared. They reappeared inside their home. "What the Hell was that? Where are we?"

"That was magic. I brought us to our home. The home we share with our son."

"Henry? That kid that ran in just before that freak with the hook proposed?"

"Yes Emma, that was Henry. Tell me you remember him. Sweetheart if even just a small memory remains we can and will defeat this curse."

"Henry was just a boy a few days ago when he came to my apartment in Boston. How could that young man be the same one?"

"That day was seven years ago. He is seventeen now." "We have a starting point. How about I get us some dry clothes then we can talk."

"Okay." Emma said.

"Promise you won't leave while I go upstairs?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. To be honest the doors and windows lock automatically."

"Then I can't leave. You want me to trust you but I am locked in."

"The locks are only to keep people out not stop them from leaving.Only you me and Henry can get in. Go ahead and try the door." Emma walked to the door and opened it without any trouble.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thank you." Regina hurried up stairs and returned shortly with dry clothes for Emma in one hand and a small basket in the other. "You can use the downstairs bathroom to change. Just put your wet clothes in here. I will make coffee for us. Join me in the kitchen."

Emma took the clothes and went right to the bathroom without being told where to go. Regina smiled. Emma joined her minutes later in the kitchen carrying the basket of wet clothes. She left her boots on the mat by the front door. "Thank you, these feel much better. How did you know my size?"

"Those are your clothes. Let me put these in the washer then we can talk." Emma followed her into the laundry room where she watched the sway of Regina's hips. Regina smiled as she caught sight of Emma watching her ass in the large mirror. Emma stood in the doorway and watched Regina bend over to pick up the clothes to put them into the front loading washer. "Enjoying the view?" Regina asked as Emma continued to watch her.

Emma blushed. "I um, uh, I'm sorry for staring. It felt so natural to watch your, um to watch you."

"There is no need to apologize. I am flattered."

"Really?"

"Really. I know you watch my ass. You have since the first day we met. The coffee will take a few minutes." Regina smiled as a thought popped into her mind. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma stopped as a dim memory surfaced. "We have said those exact words before."

"We have. Emma that conversation took place seven years ago. If you remember that then there is a possibility that we will not have any problems breaking the curse and having your memories returned. Come with me into the library where we can be more comfortable. Emma walked to the window and watched the torrents of water fall off the roof of the porch. Regina went to the sideboard and took two crystal glasses down. She added ice to booth and poured the golden liquid into each glass. "You should not be drinking alcohol but a small one is called for here."

"Why am I not supposed to drink?"

"We will get to that. Before I tell you everything, let me ask you this. Do you believe in magic?"

"The song or the pulling a rabbit out of a hat sort of magic?"

"I don't know anything about a song, but this is about real magic and not the hocus pocus sort of magic. That is a great deal more involved."

"You used magic to get us here from the woods, right?" Regina nodded. "Then I guess I have to believe. I just experienced it."

"That makes what I am about to say a whole lot easier. What do you remember about your parents?"

"Not much. I was found abandoned on the side of the road somewhere in Maine when I was only a few hours old. They couldn't be bothered to even bring me to a hospital or church." Emma said bitterly.

"It is easier as I only have to tell you about the last few years instead of your whole life." She took a sip of her drink.

"Easier? How is my being abandoned by my parents easier?"

"I did not say your life was easy, just that I will only have to explain the last few years."

"Sorry, it's just that my past was, um, nevermind. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize dear. You have told me about some of your younger years, but not all. A fact that I will never push you to talk about." Regina took a minute to organize her thoughts. "Seven years ago, when Henry was ten his teacher gave him a book of fairy tales.

 

\-----------------------------

Hook searched the town for any sign of Emma once he regained consciousness. He ran from the diner and the dirty looks he was given. He was angry at Emma for running out on him and embarrassing him in front of everyone. Angry at Regina for beating him and telling everyone what he had done. The anger and disgust that was aimed at him forced him out. Hook tried to follow Emma's footsteps until the rain, mud and wet leaves stopped him. He stormed back to his ship. The dwarves blocked his access to his ship as they lined up across the dock.

"Get out of my way." Hook ordered.

"Not happening pal." Grumpy said. "Is what Regina said true? Did you force yourself on Emma?"

Hook evaluated his chances. They may be dwarves, but there were seven of them and only one of him. Still he had his pistols and they were unarmed. "I didn't force her." He bragged. "What do you want?"

"We don't want scum like you is our town. So get back on your ship and sail out of here before you find yourself trying to swim with rocks tied to your arms and legs."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah pal that's right. If you are still here come morning, we will make sure every father in town knows what you did to Emma. And that their daughters are not safe with you around. Come on boys, the air here stinks." One by one the dwarves pushed past Hook and forced him to take a step back as each one bumped into him. Grumpy was the last and gave Hook a strong push into the water.

 

\-----------------

Snow and David took Henry back to their home after Regina called to tell them Emma was safe.  She magicked clothes to their their home for Henry.  "How is Emma?  Really?"

"She is confused, but hopefully I will be able to help her uncover her memories."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Your, she would like to talk to you." Regina said.

"I can't."

"She is not ready to talk to anyone yet. As soon as she is I will have her call you."

"Tell her we love her."

"She loves you too, she just doesn't remember that."

"Will she stay with you tonight?" "If she wants to. I will not force her to stay."

"Regina is what you said to Hook true?"

Regina took a breath. "I didn't mean for everyone to know, but yes it is true."

"Thank you for being honest and for taking care of our daughter."

"I will always take care of her." Regina hung up the phone and looked at Emma, The storybook opened on her lap. She fingered the baby blanket that had her name embroidered in the corner that Regina handed her with the book.

"Regina will you tell me the absolute truth?"

"Yes I will."

"According to this book, Snow White is supposed to be my mother?"

"She is your mother."

"And all the stories in this book are real?"

"They are. If you want tomorrow, we can go around and I will introduce you to the people and tell you who they really are."

"Okay" Emma agreed and finished her drink. She handed the empty glass to Regina for a refill.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"I am not sure."

"Then come into the kitchen and help me make us something to eat. We can continue to talk. You really should not have another drink."

"That is the second time you mentioned my not drinking. Am I an alcoholic?"

"Not at all. I will get to the reason as the story progresses. Bare with me for awhile longer."

"Okay. Tell me about that jerk in the diner"

"I was hoping to put off that part for a bit, but yes I will tell you about him." She held out a hand that Emma took readily. "How about bacon and pancakes for supper?"

"Sure That sounds great."

"You do the bacon while I get the pancakes. The pans are..." She stopped when Emma went to the cabinet and pulled out the pans they will use. Emma noticed her watching.

"What's wrong? Are these the wrong pans?"

"No those are the ones we need. How did you know where to find them?"

"I don't know." Emma said which caused Regina to smile. "What is the smile for?"

"I am smiling because the curse did not wipe out your memories, they are just buried."

"Is there a difference?" Emma asked as she put the bacon strips into the frying pan.

"There is a big difference. Let me think of how to explain this." Regina pulled the ingredients from the cabinet and refrigerator. "When you completely erase a person's memories, their minds are a blank slate."

"Okay."

"Yet things we have done many times are ingrained in our minds that no curse can erase."

"Like knowing where the pans are located."

"Or even where the downstairs bathroom is. Emma we have worked together in the kitchen many times. You remembered who Henry is and what we said to each other that first night."

"Okay." Emma said again. "You can start the pancakes the bacon will be done in a few minutes." At Regina's smile, Emma asked. "Do I say that also?"

"You do. Let me try this." Regina pulled several towels from the drawer and took Emma's hand. She ran a finger across the back of her hand. "You can feel that?"

"Sure." Regina opened a towel and placed it over Emma's hand before she ran her finger over the towel.

"How about that?"

"Yeah?" Regina folded the towel and repeated the motion.

"Now?"

"Of course? What is your point?" Regina added another towel and again ran her finger over the cloth.

"How about now?"

"Yeah not as much as before, but I can still feel it." Regina added another towel.  "Oh I get it.  My memories are covered but not erased."

"Correct."  Regina folded the towels and put them back in the drawer.  She started cooking the pancakes.

"So how do we break the curse?"

"The same way all curses are broken.  Think about the story you read about your parents."

"True love's kiss?"

"Yes.  From what I was told about the curse, I will have one week to have you fall in love with me again.  Hook will have the same week.  If it happens to be me, then everything will return to the way it was before the curse hit.  If you chose Hook then the cursed memories would remain and I would have to watch you be with him. To get back at your mother and me, we would have to watch you be with him and be miserable."

"Then if that kiss is supposed to be some sort of cure all why don't we just kiss?"

"It wouldn't work.  As much as I want to kiss you right now it would not work, because you don't remember loving me."  Regina said as she turned the pancakes.  "Even saying that you love me would not be real because you don't remember.  In your heart and mind I am just another person.  It would be like kissing a sister."

"I would not kiss a sister the way I want to kiss you if I have a sister.  Do I have a sister?"

"You do not."  Regina said.  "You want to kiss me?"

"I really want to.  Regina you are a beautiful seductive woman that I would like to get to know better."  Emma said honestly.  "Can we try it?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to kiss you, but only if you are sure."

"I am sure."  Emma put down the tongs she was using to cook the bacon and went to Regina's side.  Regina opened her arms and Emma went into them.  they kissed.  Regina let her take the lead.  Emma pulled back.  "That was nice."  She said and leaned in for another kiss.  she put her arms around Regina's neck and deepened the kiss.  "It didn't work."  Emma said when they seperated.

"I told you it might not.  Emma what did you feel in here?"  Regina placed her hand over Emma's heart.

"Like my heart is about to beat right out of my chest."

"Mine too."

"But it wasn't enough.  I wanted it to work."

"I know sweetheart, so did I."

"What do we do now?"

"First we finish cooking dinner, then we eat and continue to talk.  We can spend time together and get to know each other all over again.  We can even go on a date or two, to make the most of the week we are given."  Regina put the pancakes and bacon on plates that she placed on the breakfast counter.

"We really only have a week?"

"Yes and Hook has this same week to make you fall in love with him."

"Do I have to see him?"  Emma asked.

"In all fairness you should, but I would not force you to spend any time with him if you don't want to."

"You said we are married.  Wouldn't seeing him mean I was cheating on you?  I won't do it Gina, I won't cheat on you."

"Sweetheart, I was hoping you would say that."  Regina hugged Emma.  "Do you know you are the only person allowed to call me Gina?"

"Because it isn't royal?"

"That's right."  Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the absolute truth?"

"Of course I will."

"When I look at Hook he gives me such a skeevy feeling."

"Skeevy?"

"Um he makes my skin crawl."

"Was that your question?"

"Uh no."  Emma moved back so that she could look into Regina's eyes.  "What did he do to make me feel that way?"

"Ahh okay, let's eat then I will tell you."

They ate in comfortable silence, sharing smiles.  When they finished, they placed their dishes into the dishwasher and went into the library.  Regina handed Emma a glass of sweet cider as they sat on the couch.  Regina started to talk.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma was silent for several minutes after Regina told her about Hook. Regina could feel the anger radiating from the younger woman. Watching for any sign, Regina was ready when Emma jumped to her feet and headed to the door. Regina waved her hands locking the doors and windows in the library.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Emma yelled as she pulled on the door handle. "Let me out." She demanded.

"I cannot do that"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I love you. Sweetheart if you go after Hook and kill him, you would force your father to arrest you for murder. If you are in prison, we will not be able to be together except on visiting days."

That stopped Emma. She sat back down and covered her face with her hands. Regina put her arm around Emma's shoulders, surprised when Emma leaned into her.

"Who else knows?" Emma asked softly.

"Before the curse hit, only the two of us and your parents. Not counting that bastard. Unfortunately now, everyone who was in Granny's knows. After you ran out, Hook attacked me and I accused him in front of everyone. He just smirked at me. I threatened to use that hook of his to spill his guts on Granny's clean floor."

"What stopped you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't kill him. The same promise you made your parents swear to before you told them."

"So everyone knows my shame."

"You are not to blame, Emma. The only shame is on Hook. He drugged and raped you. You were the victim on a crime, a vicious disgusting crime." Regina felt Emma start to cry on her shoulder. "I will never let him hurt you again. Promise or no promise, if that bastard comes within ten feet of you I will kill him and make it look like an accident. He will disappear from everyone's lives. No one will ever find a single piece of him."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Emma asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart. You don't remember this, but I have told you at least twice, that now that we are married, we will never sleep alone. But if that makes you uncomfortable..."

"No please, I don't want to be alone, Gina."

"You never have to beg Emma. I was hoping you would want to stay here. I told Snow, your mother, that I was going to ask you to stay here."

Regina held Emma as they talked until they had run out of things to say. Then sat in the silence until the clock on the mantle struck ten.

"Can we go upstairs?" Emma asked covering a yawn.

"Certainly."

"Can you remove whatever spell you put on the door?"

Regina laughed. "I forgot all about that." Regina waved her hand, the air shimmered. "Lets go get comfortable."

Emma sat up to let Regina stand. Regina held out her hand which Emma took without hesitation. They walked upstairs together. Inside the bedroom, Emma stood by the door.

"Emma if you are not sure..."

"No I want to be here with you."

"Okay, but if you want I can sleep on the lounger."

"You said we are married."

"We are."

"And that we would not sleep apart."

"Yesssss."

"That bed looks big enough for the both of us. Regina you make me feel safe and protected and loved. Even if I don't have all my memories, you make me feel all that."

Regina let out a breath. "Thank goodness. I was not looking forward to sleeping on the lounger." Regina pointed to the dresser. "Your sleep clothes are in the top left hand drawer."

Emma walked to the dresser and leaned down to open the drawer. She noticed the list on the top of the dresser and picked it up. She read what was written on the paper. "What is this?"

"You told me the things you never had the chance to experience and I am trying to give them to you. The ones that are checked off are the ones we have already done."

"You are doing all this for me? Why?"

"Because I love you and because I am the reason you did not grow up in a loving family. I am trying to give you back a little of what was stolen from you. You read your parent's story. You know the part I played in it. I am trying to make up for it now."

"Okay." Emma put the list back on the dresser, grabbed her sleep clothes and went into the bathroom.

\-----------------------  
Hook watched the house from behind the trees across the street. The upstairs lights went on and behind the curtains he watched the two shadows merge. The rain continued to fall which kept people off the street and in their homes. Very few cars were out so there was no one to see what he was about to do.

Long after the lights went out, Hook continued to watch. He finally left the security of the trees, ran across the street and straight into the protection barrier. He was thrown backwards into the road where he lay dazed.

"Bloody damnation." Hook swore. "Damn that bitch." He got to his feet and now could see the shimmering of the barrier. He limped away. "They will have to come out eventually. I will have to wait them out. I will kill that bitch Regina then Emma will fall into my arms."

Laying in the semi darkness, near each other but not touching, both looked up at the ceiling. Emma could feel that something was not quite right, but couldn't put her finger on the problem.

"Are you sleeping?" Emma asked softly in case Regina was asleep.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong, but this doesn't completely right. Is this how we usually sleep? I mean near each other but not touching?"

"No we usually sleep with our arms around each other. Sometimes we stay that way all night."

"Then why is tonight different?"

"I did not want to pressure you in any way."

"Can we try that?"

"Certainly." Regina put her arm behind Emma's head and and let her lay as they normally did.

"This feels better. It feels right." Emma sighed as she placed a kiss on Regina's cheek. She lay back onto Regina's shoulder. Regina kissed Emma's head.

"I love you Emma Swan Mills."

"I, I want to remember loving you."

"It will happen sweetheart. This curse will not break us apart."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now clear your mind and relax." Regina lightly rubbed Emma's back with her free hand. Emma relaxed and fell into an exhausted sleep. "That's my girl." Regina closed her eyes and joined Emma in sleep minutes later.

\--------------  
The large ship was no longer tied to the dock when the dwarves went out to check as soon as the sun rose over the sleepy town. Hook watched from the deck of the invisible ship. He silently thanked the witch for giving him the cloaking potion before she died.

The dwarves high fived each other for scaring off the pirate. "Just wait you little bastards. When Emma picks me I will make your lives a living Hell." He said as he watched the dwarves walk off the pier.

\---------------

The sun shone into the window as the two women still slept. Blonde hair mixed with black as they slumbered peacefully. The sun continued to rise and hit Emma's face. She murmured and snuggled deeper into Regina's embrace.

"Someday we will remember to close the damn drapes." Emma said as she raised her hand to shield her eyes against the sun's early morning brightness.

"You say that every morning." Regina said. With a wave of her hand the drapes closed. Regina tightened her hold on Emma and allowed her eyes to close. A few seconds later they flew open. "Emma sweetheart, wake up."

"Too early Gina. The alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"Wake up and tell me the fog has lifted and that you remember."

Emma yawned, stretched and opened one eye. She looked across Regina to the bright green numbers on the alarm clock. "It is not even six thirty. What would you like me to remember except how to sleep?"

"That you remember us." Regina pleaded. "Please tell me you remember us?"

Emma opened both eyes and looked into the hopeful brown eyes. "I remember that we talked last night. You told me that we were married and shared a son."

"Anything else?"

"You told me about our blood bond and what that fuck did to me and the curse. Oh wait you also told me what we did to block the curse orb from detonating."

"We did talk about that."

"I was impregnated during that transfer of power."

"Sweetheart, I never told you that part. You remembered that all on your own."

"I did?"

"You most certainly did. Anything else?"

"We kissed in the kitchen and how much I really enjoyed it. I hope to be able to do that again."

"As often as you would like, my darling."

Emma raised up and met Regina's lips. "That feels so natural." Emma said when they separated. "I think I like kissing you more this morning than last night." They kissed again. Emma pulled back quickly and said, "Oh."

"What is it?"

"You tipped the ferris wheel operator to give us extra time at the top of the wheel so that you could take liberties." Emma said with a smile. "How much did you give him?"

"Twenty dollars." Regina answered.

"I hope you got your money's worth your majesty."

"I did princess." Regina paused and snapped her fingers. A small CD player appeared in her hand.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I want to play a song that may help jog your memory."

"Okay let it rip."

"Rip?"

"It means go ahead." Regina pushed the play button. The song they danced to at their small wedding reception after they eloped played. "Hey that is the song that we danced to at Betsy's after we... Oh." She kissed Regina and bright rainbow waves burst from their joined lips. "I remember. Gina, I remember. Did you feel it?"

"I certainly did sweetheart. We did it together. I had faith in us defeating that witch and her curse."

"I love you Regina."

"I love you back." Regina said as they kissed again. Soon they were lost in their love. Loving touches to sensitive areas left them yearning for more. Their clothes disappeared with a snap of Regina's fingers.

The rainbow wave went through the entire town and surrounding area. Filtering into each and every corner of every building. The citizens blinked as if they had awoke from a long nap.

Hook watched the wave as it headed towards the water and his ship. He grabbed the small bottle of potion to make his ship invisible in case the wave made it visible again. "Dammit no." He shouted as the wave passed over him. He let a single drop fall onto the deck making the ship invisible again. "How the bloody Hell did those bitches break the curse already?" Hook swore. "I have to find a way to come between them. Emma belongs to me."

He hurried below decks and returned with his pistols that he hid beneath his coat. He watched the pier for any signs of problems before he went over the side of the ship away from the pier to the small rowboat tied to the ladder. Sticking close to the ship he pushed the small boat around the bow of the ship to hide under the pier. Using an oar he pushed the boat from pylon to pylon until the boat scraped against sand and stone of the shore. 

Hook looked around again before he left the safety of his hiding spot. The guardian watched Hook and quickly called Ruby.

"You were right to keep someone on the docks. The Dwarves were wrong. Hook didn't leave. His ship is cloaked. He came out of nowhere and is on the move."

"Thanks, keep an eye on him" Ruby said. "I will let Regina know." She turned to Leroy. "Hook is still in town."

"No way sister. His ship was gone when we checked this morning."

"Yeah well it's cloaked. Leroy I need you and the dwarves to go back out and check again." Ruby ordered. "I have to warn Regina and Emma." Ruby dialed Emma's phone and waited impatiently as it went to voicemail. "Em call me as soon as you get this. This is an emergency." She shouted and hung up. She left the same message on Regina's phone. Next she tried David. "David it's Ruby. I need to see you right away."

"What's wrong? Didn't you see the pulse go through town. They broke the curse, Hook is gone."

"That's just it. Hook is still here. I kept guardians at the docks and they reported seeing Hook. His ship is cloaked. I have sent the dwarves back to the pier to search for the ship. I called Emma and Regina but both phones just went to voicemail."

"I will be right there. Snow will go warn them."

\---------------  
Emma dozed on Regina's shoulder in the afterglow of their love making. Regina's head rested against Emma's head as she closed her eyes. The buzzing of Emma's phone caused her eyes to open and she frowned at the phone. She waved her hand to silence the device. She closed her eyes only to have them fly open when her phone buzzed. She silenced it and once again closed her eyes. Emma sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Regina. She was in that in between place of being awake and sleeping when the doorbell sounded. She waved her hand for a third time to silence the offending bell. Regina closed her eyes again only to fly open again when she heard the frantic pounding on the front door.

"Damn it." Regina swore and tried to inch out of Emma's grasp without waking her. 

Emma mumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold on Regina. The pounding continued. Regina tried to move out of bed again. Emma stirred and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Emma mumbled.

"Some idiot is pounding on the front door."

"Make them go away." Emma grumbled and closed her eyes again.

"I wish I could sweetheart, but it could be important. Let me go take care of who ever it is. I will be back as soon as I can." She kissed Emma's head. Regina pulled on her robe. Closing the door behind her, she tied the robe closed as she walked down stairs. She opened the door to see Snow with her hand raised to knock again. "What the Hell Snow." Regina shouted.

"We need to talk." Snow said as she push past Regina. "Is Emma still here?"

"By all means Snow, come on in."

"Where is Emma?"

"She is upstairs. What is going on?"

Snow finally noticed what Regina was wearing. "Oh no did I interrupt..."

"No, we were finished or you would have been zapped to the town line." Regina snapped. "I will get dressed and get Emma. You know where the coffee is." Regina went back upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contain a character death.

CHAPTER 24

DAY 54

"Hook is back or he never left or something." Snow said as soon as Regina and Emma walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know he was supposed to leave." Regina said pouring cream into a pitcher that she placed on the breakfast counter.

"After that fiasco at the diner yesterday, the dwarves warned him about staying in town. They went back to check this morning but the ship was gone."

"It isn't?" Emma asked.

"Evidently it's cloaked. Ruby kept a Guardian at the pier. He reported that Hook appeared out of thin air and hid under the pier until he could move without being seen. The last I heard he was heading into town. The dwarves went back out to find his ship."

"If it's cloaked how the Hell will the dwarves find a invisible ship?"

"They are a very inventive bunch. They will find the ship."

"Then what?" Regina asked. "They can't destroy it because it is enchanted."

"Not to mention against the law." Emma added.

"They could set it adrift." Snow suggested.

"Then we would be stuck with him." Regina said.

"What if we forced him past the protection barrier?" Emma asked. "Would he be able to get back through? Would he lose his memory?"

"He came from a magical world, but he wasn't part of the original curse. Even when we returned after defeating Pan's curse, he was not part of that. He was able to get through in the past."

"By himself?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first time he was with Cora. The second time he brought Henry and I back after you returned. I am able to go from one world to the other without any problems because I was not part of either curse. What I mean is that when he returned he was with me. Could he do it by himself?"

"That is a valid question, but unfortunately I don't have an answer."

"When Belle banished Gold, he needed help to get back in. Why would Hook be any different?"

"Gold was part of the original curse."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that."

"So what can we do?" Snow asked.

""The Guardians are still following him right?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Snow answered.

"So we will know where he is at all times?"

"Correct."

"And he has to know that we broke the curse. Our wedding will take place as scheduled."

"Where are you going with this Emma?"

"It seems to me that all we have to do is avoid him for the next four days until Saturday."

"Or arrest him." Regina added.

"On what charges? Public drunkenness will only give him one night in jail."

"Regina is right. After that fiasco at Granny's, everyone knows what he did to you. Not to mention his taped confession when Whale set his broken nose. It seems to me that all that is needed is for you to file a complaint against him." Snow said.

Regina put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "It is time sweetheart."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw love looking back at her. "I know. Mom would you call dad and have him meet us at the Sheriff's station?"

"Of course Emma." Snow left the kitchen and returned minutes later. "He will meet you at eleven."

"We had better shower and get ready." Regina said.

"Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?"

"No, now that I have made the decision, my stomach is tied in knots. Anything I try to eat will probably just end up in the toilet." Emma said and left the room with Regina close behind.

\-------------------------  
"Close the blinds." Emma ordered from her seat behind her desk when David walked in. Regina sat beside her.

David placed the recorder on the tripod and focused it on Emma before he sat down. "We can take this as slow as we need to Emma. If you need to take a break, just say the word and we will stop."

"Let's just get this over with dad." Emma said and held Regina's hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Okay." He turned on the camera. "Pick a point and begin."

Emma took a deep breath and started talking. "Killian, that is Hook and I had been dating for two no three months, but I would not move past a few kisses at the end of our dates. I would not sleep with him. He wasn't happy with my decision, but he accepted it. Or I thought he did. The night of the attack, we went out to dinner."

"What were you wearing? Where did you go?"

"We went to the dining room at the White Rabbit."

"What did you drink?"

"I had one glass of wine then switched to water. I was not drunk."

"You are sure it was just one glass of wine?"

"What the Hell David, you are making this sound like it was Emma's fault that she was assaulted." Regina protested. "What difference does it make what she wore or how much she had to drink. That bastard drugged and sexually assaulted her. No woman wants that to happen."

"Regina I have to ask these questions. If Hook can find someone to represent him, his lawyer will ask these same questions when it goes to trial. He will not ask them in a nice way either." David said.

"Gina, dad really does have to ask these sort of questions. That is the way things work in this world." Emma said. "That is why so many of these attacks go unreported. Scumbag attorneys will try to cast doubt on the woman's character. Especially if the man is a prominent figure."

"That is not the case here." Regina said.

"Can we just finish this please?" Emma asked. "I wore black dress slacks with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Nothing was showing. It was all very proper."

"Where did you go after dinner?"

"Hook asked if we could go back to my place to talk. He said there was a question he wanted to ask me."

"You thought he was going to propose?"

"Yes."

"He didn't?"

"No. I would have turned him down if he asked. I didn't love him. He made us drinks and asked if I ever thought about having another child."

"I said something along the lines of I didn't think he was a fan of babies."

"He admitted that he wasn't and probably had dozens of children in all the realms that he sailed into. He wanted one in this world." Emma paused. "I was so disgusted with him that I told him to leave, that we were finished. Then I downed the drink he made me. I felt dizzy and knew he put something into the drink. I woke up several hours later on the floor with all my clothes ripped off and the evidence of what he did to me all over and in me."

David looked uncomfortable hearing the whole story and shut the camera off. He quickly left the office. "Go find that son of a bitch and arrest him." He told the deputy at the desk. "Bring in extra help if you need to. Get in touch with Ruby to find out which Guardian is following Hook."

"Will do David. May I say that we have been waiting for this day to come."

David nodded and went back into the office. "I apologize for leaving. Shall we continue?"

"I'm ready dad." 

Daid turned the camera back on. "After you woke up what did you do?"

"I gathered my clothes and put them into the evidence bags that I always have with me. Then I went to see Doctor Chrystal who collected evidence and ran a rape kit. I have a copy of her report with me, including the D.N.A report." Emma handed the file to David. "The report says that I was drugged and raped by Killian Jones A.K.A. Captain Hook."

"Are you willing to sign a complaint against Killian Jones based on the statement you have give and the evidence you turned in. Do you swear that everything said here is the truth? Will you come back when we arrest him to identify him as your attacker?"

"I am, I will and it is."

"Alright I will get this transcribed for you to sign."

David once again left the room. "How fast can he type?" Regina asked.

"He doesn't have to. That new equipment you let us get will get everything typed up in a couple minutes."

David returned with the papers that Emma read over and signed. They left the Sheriff's station with a promise to return when Hook was arrested.

\--------------------------  
Hook kept to the shadows as he wandered through the town. He couldn't go to his favorite bars because of the accusations that bitch mayor shouted for all the people in Granny's to hear. Taking the bottle from his pocket he put two drops into his mouth and waited for the painful change to take place. Once completed he left the shadows and headed to the bar. Hook walked down the path to the clearing in the forest. The old barn had been converted into a dive bar that only the worst people walked into. Those that were banned from all the other bars in town. It was a place where no one asked any questions. A place where everyone was served as long as they had money to pay for their drinks.

Hook took his drink and went to the table in the dark corner where he could enjoy his drink in peace yet still be able to watch the door. Shortly after he sat down, two deputies walked into the bar. One signalled the bartender while the other walked around the room looking at the drinkers.

"Has Hook been in today?"

"Hook? He hasn't been in here for a couple days?"

"Are you absolutely certain. You know we can start checking I.D.'s. How many underage drinkers do you think we will find today in this dump? Just one would give us the right to arrest you and shut this place down."

"Hey, I am telling you the truth. He ain't been here since last weekend."

"Say for one minute I believe you. I expect you to contact the Sheriff's station the very second he does show up. Understand?"

"Sure Deputy. I don't need no trouble with the law."

The second deputy finished his trip around the room and joined the first who was still with the bartender. He shook his head no. "We expect a call from you." the deputy said and the two walked out the door. Hook quickly downed his drink and went to the rear of the bar where a hidden door led to a tunnel which took him to the outside.

The deputies signalled to the Guardian who hurried to them. "Hook wasn't in there. Are you certain you saw him go in?"

"I followed him from the pier, and through the town. He took a potion that changed his looks."

"Damn you didn't tell us that. What does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde hair, light eyes, walks with a sort of a swagger, I guess you could call it. Like someone who is used to walking on a moving ship. Oh and he has two hands."

"What was he wearing?"

"Black shirt, pants, boots and a leather vest."

"Dammit I saw him in there."

They walked back into the bar. "Come on deputies, I told you he wasn't here."

"You lied to us Sam."

"I didn't, I swear he wasn't here."

"How about a tall blonde haired man wearing all black with a leather vest?"

"Yeah him I did see. Comes in every couple days. Doesn't say anything. Points to what he wants, pays for his drink and sits by himself. He never talks. Hell I don't know if he can even talk. He was sitting over there." He pointed to the empty chair. "He was there a couple minutes ago."

"He didn't come out the front door and this dump has no windows. So where did he go?"

"Dmp like this has to have a back door. How about it Sam do you have a back door that few know about? Or do we need to check I.D.'s?

"Wait. Down the hallway, back wall. Pull on the light fixture a door will open. It leads to a tunnel."

"Where does the tunnel lead to?"

"It comes out about five hundred yards North of here"

"We are going to check this out. If we find out you lied to us Sam..." The threat was left unsaid.

"I am telling you the truth fellas. I didn't know he could change his looks."

"You follow the tunnel, I will call the Sheriff and see if the Guardian can pick up his scent."

The deputies separated.  
\--------------------

Emma and Regina left the Sheriff's station. They held hands as they walked through the park saying hello to many of the people who took advantage of nice weather to eat their lunches outside.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"For what dearest?"

"For being in there with me today."

"Do you honestly think I would let you go through that alone? Sweetheart we are in this together. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Emma leaned in for a kiss and threaded her arm through Regina's as they continued their walk. "Just think in a few days we will be married right there." She pointed to the gazebo.

"Want to sit and soak up the sunshine." Regina asked.

"Sure. Now that I have given my statement, I have nothing planned for the rest of the day." Emma replied. "Don't you have to get to work?"

"No. I took the day off. You needed me more that the Council did. They just wanted to bitch about their budgets again."

"Gina, this town needs you."

"Not today it doesn't. There are no crises, no emergencies. My secretary can call me if something important comes up that needs my immediate attention. So Princess I am all yours."

"I like the sound of that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"The baby and what it will do to my body. With Henry I got a big as a house. Will you still find me desirable when you aren't able to put your arms around me?"  
Regina started to laugh. "It's not funny." Emma protested.

"Sweetheart, I will find you desirable if you were bald and toothless. Although I have to admit that I will miss the sight of your nice firm ass in those tight jeans."

It was Emma's turn to laugh. "You could always take a picture to remind you."

"I already have dozens of those."

"You do?"

"I do. Some are on my phone, but I have many more on my computer at home. Want to see my favorite?" Regina pulled out her phone and opened the picture folder. She enlarged the picture to fill the tiny screen. The picture showed Emma walking away with her head turned to look over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"When was this taken?"

"Before the first curse was broken."

"Wow, I thought you hated me then."

"I never hated you Emma. I was afraid you were going to take Henry from me. At the same time I was hypnotized by the sway of your hips as you walked away from me. I had to take that picture. When we got closer, Henry showed me how to make a video on my phone."

"You told Henry that you wanted to make videos of my ass?"

"Absolutely not. I told him that I wanted to make a video of the town."

"I have a confession to make."

"Do tell my dear."

"I must have a thousand pictures of you on my phone."

"We are quite the pair aren't we?" Regina asked. The clock in the tower chimed one. "Can I interest you in some lunch? You didn't eat any breakfast."

"With everyone looking for Hook, I think I may just be hungry enough to eat."

"You think? I can feel your stomach rumbling under my hand. Come on Princess let's get you fed before the town thinks we are having an earthquake.

Hook watched them from the tree line at the edge of the park. He stepped out of the trees and they stood to leave. They stopped when they saw the pistol in Hook's hand.

"Emma love, step away from Regina."

"I will do no such thing Hook."

"Ah so you know I can change my looks. I think I am even more devilishly handsome than I was."

"Of course we know you drunken fool. We have known from the start." Regina yelled. People turned to look that them.

"Then this will be easier. Emma when I kill this bitch, whatever spell she has over you will break and you will love me again."

"Wrong again asshole. I have never loved you. It has always been Regina that I loved." Emma shouted.

"You lie. That bitch has bewitched you. You loved me since Neverland when you kissed me."

"You are delusional. That kiss was just a thank you for saving my father. Nothing more that that."

"More lies." Hook shouted. "Now bitch stop hiding behind Emma and we can put an end to this really fast. Don't worry love, I will protect you." He pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

Regina moved Emma out of the way. Hook pulled the trigger. The world moved in slow motion. Emma watched the bullet leave the barrel of the pistol and jumped back in front of Regina. The impact of the bullet knocked her back into Regina's arms. 

Both Regina and Hook shouted "No" .

Regina gently lowered Emma to the ground. With one hand she covered the wound as blood covered the front of Emma's shirt. With her other hand she blasted Hook backwards into the gazebo. His eyes rolled back and he was still.

She held tight to Emma. "Why did you do that? I could have stopped that bullet."

"Saw you were in danger and I reacted." Emma said softly as her breath felt tight in her chest.

"Hold on sweetheart, I will get you to the hospital."

"Gina," Emma gasped. "Love you." The green eyes closed.

"No Emma open your eyes." The lids fluttered opened.

"Sorry." The lids closed again and she was still.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Warning, this chapter contains a character death.

The park filled with people. Deputies pushed through the crowd to keep them away from the scene . Regina held onto Emma as the blood continued to soak her shirt. Tears ran down her face that she didn't bother to wipe away.

David ran to Regina's side as the emergency crews arrived. One paramedic went to Regina and felt Emma's neck.

"Miss Mills, we need you to let go so that we can get the Sheriff to the hospital."

Regina didn't moved or release her hold. David touched her arm as she rocked back and forth with Emma in her arms. "Regina." He said softly and ignored him.

"Ma'am you need to let her go so that we can move her."

"Too late." Regina whispered. "He killed her. David, Hook killed my Emma."

"Not yet he hasn't. Miss Mills, she still has a pulse. It is weak, but she is still with you. We need to get her to the hospital."

"She's not dead?"

"Regina she needs help. Let the paramedics take care of her." David said.

Regina looked at David, who nodded. She waved her free hand and they both disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. They appeared in the Emergency Room of Storybrooke General Hospital. Doctor Whale took one look at Emma and started shouting orders.

"Cut that shirt off. Start an I.V. and get at two units of O Negative blood down here right away." He listened to her heart. "Heartbeat weak but steady. She is still will us. There are no breath sounds on the right side. She has a punctured lung. What did this?" He asked Regina who stood against the wall in shock. "Regina" Whale shouted. "What did this?"

Regina looked at the hole in Emma's chest to Whale. "Hook, Hook shot her."

"Okay. Call upstairs tell them to get O.R. one prepped." He ordered. Get the portable scanner in here. We need to see what damage we are looking at before we go in." Regina watched helpless from the corner as the staff hurried to get Whale's ordered taken care of. He looked at Regina. "Are you hurt?" He asked when he noticed the blood on Regina's shirt. "Regina are you hurt?" He asked again. She shook her head 'no' He turned back to Emma. "Get her intubated." He took Regina's arm to lead her from the room. She resisted. "Regina you have to leave the room. You do not want to watch what they are going to do."

"Don't let her die, Whale." Regina ordered. "Don't you let her die."

"I will do my best."

Regina let a nurse lead her from the room to the waiting room where Snow, David and Henry sat. Snow jumped up and hugged Regina, ignoring the blood that covered her clothes. The doors opened. Several people ran in. As news of the shooting raced around town, people crowded into the hospital. The staff had to push many of them back outside.

Granny, Ruby, Zolena and the dwarves refused to leave and remained with the family. Snow continued to hold Regina who sobbed on her shoulder.

"Regina, what happened out there?" David asked.

"David, not now." Snow snapped.

"I am sorry, Snow but now is the best time while everything is still fresh in her mind."

"Can't you see that Regina is in no condition to be interrogated? Aren't there witnesses you could badger?"

"Witness statements are being handled by the deputies. My place is here with my family."

"Then leave the badge outside and be with your family."

"Snow." Regina said as she released Snow and wiped the tears from her face. Doctor Whale interrupted her.

"We will be taking Emma to surgery. The ball went through her lung and is pressing against her spine. We will remove the ball, repair her lung and any other damage the shot did. Then she will be in I.C.U until her lung reinflates."

"Can we see her before you take her to surgery?" Regina asked.

"She won't know you are there, but yes for just a minute."

They followed him back into Emma's room. Snow gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. David went to Emma's side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. With tears in his eyes, he was unable to say anything. He stepped back. Snow took his place. She also kissed Emma's forehead and whispered to her daughter.

"I missed so much of your life, but we are together now. So you fight to come back. I love you Emma." She stepped back into David's arms and cried.

Henry stood next to the bed and kissed Emma. "I love you mom. Please don't leave us."

Regina stood next to the bed, took Emma's hand and leaned down to kiss her lips next to the tube as she cried. "Princess don't you even think about doing something stupid like dying. Do you hear me? I love you Emma. We are destined to be together. I will not leave your side and will be here when you wake up." Regina kissed her again. Henry and Snow pulled her away from Emma to lead her sobbing from the room.

They stood in the hall and watched as Emma was wheeled out of the room and into the elevator. The crowd outside had grown in the short time they were in Emma's room. Blue hurried in.

"I just heard. How is Emma?"

"They just took her to surgery. Doctor Whale said the bullet went through her lung and is near her spine. So the surgery will take awhile." David replied.

Regina looked up from her seat. "Blue will this injury affect the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?" David demanded. "Did Hook...?"

"David," Blue said in her soft unruffled voice. "The baby is not Hook's. Come sit and I will explain it all." She waited until they were all sitting down. "Once the dwarves found the curse orb...

While she talked, the emergency crew loaded Hook into the ambulance and brought him to the hospital. Deputies took witness statements and collected evidence. The attack scene was roped off. After they had finished the deputies headed to the hospital. Two remained on the scene to protect the area.  
The ambulance carrying Hook arrived at the hospital. A nurse took the paperwork and directed them into a room. A doctor walked into the room and came out a few minutes later. 

"David can I talk to you?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the tension headache from becoming worse. "Yeah give me a minute."

"David with Emma down, you are the acting Sheriff. There is not much more to tell you. Two days after the magical power transfer, I felt the baby's life force."

"So who is the father?"

"There is no way of knowing. Every magical person who took part in the transfer contributed to create the baby. Even Regina."

"What?" Regina and Snow asked together.

"That is impossible." Regina protested. "As much as I would love the baby to be completely ours it is not possible."

"Regina it is completely possible. We are dealing with a magically conceived baby. I thought I felt a combined life force that day. But I read the chronicles and found that it could actually happen. I will be able to confirm it later in the pregnancy. The baby is protected and will not be harmed by the surgery."

"Okay." David said. He walked over to the doctor. They talked softly for several minutes. David rubbed his hands over his face, nodded and looked at Regina who looked back at him.

"There will be an autopsy to find the exact cause of death. I believe the autopsy will show the cause of death to be a broken neck. We have to do an autopsy in all suspicious deaths."

"Suspicious? There is nothing suspicious about his death."

"I beg to differ Sheriff. That man's neck was broken. Do you know how much force it took to throw that man hard enough to break his neck?"

"Listen Doctor Morris, until you have all the damn facts, keep your opinions to yourself." David shouted and walked away from the doctor. He went to Regina, took her arm and pulled her into a secluded corner. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong, David? Is it Emma?"

"You need to tell me exactly what happened out there?"

"What is going on?"

"Tell me."

"We left the station, walked through the park, said hello to a few of the people out there. Then we sat on a bench and talked for twenty minutes maybe thirty tops. We decided to go get lunch. That is when Hook came out of the damn woods with a pistol in his hand."

"What did he say to you?"

"He accused me of bewitching Emma and that once he got me out of the way, the enchantment would break and that she would be his again. She stood in front of me to protect me. I pushed her out of the way because I knew I could stop anything he could send my way. Emma yelled at him. He fired and she jumped back into the line of fire. The bullet hit her and knocked her into me. I tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. I was so mad that he shot Emma that I blasted him backwards. I held Emma begging her not to leave me."

"That is all I need Regina. I am sorry I had to insist you relive that."

"I promise you one thing right now, David. If I see that son of a bitch I will kill him."

"Regina he is already dead." David said. "He broke his neck when he hit the gazebo. The paramedics brought in a man who turned into Hook in the ambulance." The air rushed out of Regina's lungs. 

"Oh" was all she could say. She took several deep breaths. She grabbed David's arm. "So now what? Do you arrest me for murder?"

"No. As far as I am concerned, it was self defense. I still have to go over all the witness statements, but I am satisfied with calling it self defense."

"Thank you David."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to come down to the station for an official statement. We have to hope that the witnesses can back up your statement."

"Then I am still considered a person of interest in your investigation."

"For what it is worth, I believe everything you said. Hell I wanted to kill him myself." They walked back to the others. David continued to walk outside to speak to the deputies that had arrived. He talked to them for several minutes and returned to the waiting room and directly to Regina. "Regina did you see a second pistol?"

"What?"

"Did Hook have a second pistol?"

"I don't know. David it all happened so fast. He fired, Emma jumped in front of me. She was hit and fell into my arms. I tried to stop the bleeding. I don't know."

"Think."

"David, stop badgering Regina." Snow shouted.

"Snow stay out of this." He shouted back. "Regina, you have to think. It is very important."

Regina closed her eyes and thought back. "I had Emma on the ground. I looked at Hook. He was reaching into his coat when I blasted him backwards. He could have had another pistol."

"David what is this all about? You don't seriously think Regina attacked Hook do you?"

"Absolutely not. Regina the attack was witness by at least a dozen people. They have verified everything that you have told me. Except that several said he had pulled out another pistol when you blasted him. He would have shot you."

"I could have stopped the bullet even send it back to him."

"Not if you didn't see it coming. You just said your attention was on Emma. You acted in self defense, pure and simple. Now we can concentrate on getting through this. Oh one more thing, I will need all your clothes as evidence."

"Why?"

"It is evidence of his attack. I am sorry."

"No don't apologize."

"Mom I can run home and get you some clothes."

"Not necessary Henry." Regina snapped her fingers and a full set of clean clothes appeared in her hands. She went into the bathroom to change. Regina carried her blood soaked clothes and placed them into the large evidence bags that David held. He handed the bag to a deputy.

Regina sat with Henry on one side and Zolena on the other while they waited.

\-------------------  
The operating room was organized chaos. Doctor Whale worked to find and remove the bullet, and repair the damage to stop the bleeding to save Emma's life.

"Retractor. I need to see more. Suction, get that field cleared as I can see that damn bullet." The sound of suction filled the room. "Okay I see the bullet. Small clamp." The instrument was slapped into his hand. He took a deep steadying breath and went after the bullet. "I have it." He pulled back with the bullet firmly held inside the clamp. He dropped it into a basin. "Get that to David." He ordered. Whale looked at the scan. "The bullet didn't enter her spine. Now we can patch the holes in her lungs and start reinflation. When you take that to David, give the family an update."

"Yes doctor."  
\------------------------

Regina sat for a short time before she started to pace the waiting room. Granny stood next to Snow talking softly.

"You have no choice Snow. With Emma's injuries, there is no way she will be in any shape for their wedding. It has to be postponed. Several people have already called asking."

"I hear what you are saying Granny, but that is a decision I have no right in making."

"August will be here tomorrow with the food, most of which can be frozen until a new date is set." Snow covered her face with her hands. "We can wait until Emma is out of surgery to talk to Regina about postponing."

"I would rather do that, Granny."

"I will call Maurice and have him hold off on ordering the flowers until we know more."

Snow nodded and left the older woman to walk back to her family. She looked at the ever growing crowd and noticed several reporters from the newspaper and radio station outside. David wrote on his interview pad.

"What are you writing?"

"I have to make a statement." He chewed on a pencil.

"Just stick to what we know right this minute."

"Want to write it for me?"

"What do you have so far?" He handed the pad to his wife. She looked at the few words on the page. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Good start where is the rest?"  
He shrugged. "David think like a reporter. Use the 'W's. Who, what, when, where, why." She handed the pad back to David. "What? A shooting in the park. When? Today at noon or whatever time it happened. Who? Hook shooting at the Mayor and Sheriff."

"Snow slow down." David said as he tried to write everything she said.

"Put it in your own words David." He wrote for several minutes before handing the pad back to her. She read what he had written. "Much better. You can add that Emma is in surgery and that Regina was unharmed."

"What about Hook?"

"You can mention that the attacker is deceased. Then let them ask questions."

"Thank you." David kissed her cheek and went outside. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will make a brief statement then take a few questions. At approximately twelve twenty this afternoon, Mayor Regina Mills and Sheriff Emma Mills were attacked by Killian Jones A.K.A. Captain Hook in the park. Sheriff Swan jumped in front of her fiance Regina Mills when Hook opened fire. Sheriff Swan was hit and is in surgery. Mayor Mills sent Hook into the gazebo where he was mortally injured. He has since succumbed to his injuries."

"Sheriff do you consider this a case of murder?"

"Absolutely not. A dozen witnesses saw him pull a second pistol from his coat after he shot Emma, that he had planned to kill Regina with. Mayor Mills acted in self defense."

"How is the Sheriff?"

"She is still in surgery. Her condition is critical. She lost a lot of blood and sustained a punctured lung."

"Will charges be filed against the Mayor?"

"I believe I have already said she acted in self defense."

"Does this mean that the wedding is postponed?"

David smiled for the first time in hours. "That will be determined after Emma is out of surgery."

"What about his ship?"

"That will also be decided at a later time. We will keep you updated on Emma's condition."

He left the crowd and went back into the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"Doctor her pressure is dropping."

"Damn it Emma, don't do this." Whale said. "Hang another unit of blood. Come on Savior hang in a bit longer we are almost done. Regina will kill me if you die so damn it, fight."

The phone on the wall rang. A nurse picked up the receiver. She listened then hung up. "Doctor Whale, that was the Emergency Room. Her family wanted you to know that Emma is pregnant."

"What? How? Never mind, she can't be too far along. Let's finish then contact Doctor Chrystal."

\--------------------  
"How long has it been?" Regina asked as they sat in a corner by themselves.

"Three hours." Zolena answered. "Sis, Emma is tough. She can take it."

"No she is not. She may look and act tough, but her body is just as fragile as the rest of us. He shot her Zolena. That bastard shot her. I would kill him if he wasn't already dead. I would kill him and take great pleasure in making him suffer as much as possible."

"He was going to shoot you, Regina. Emma saved your life. She protected you. She took that bullet because she loves you."

"I know" Regina whispered as tears filled her eyes. She covered her face with her hands. Zolena rubbed her back as Regina's shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

"She loves you and protected you because of that love. Every person in the world hopes and wants to have someone love us like that. I know I would."

"Mom." Henry called out to her. "Mom?" He called again. Regina wiped her eyes and looked at her son. "Granny had food brought in because the cafeteria food, well, it sucks." That got a small chuckle from Regina.

"Thank you Henry, but no."

"Mom is strong. She is a fighter, a real scrapper. She will be back in fighting form in no time and giving everyone sass, especially you." He joked.

"Henry is right Regina." Granny said and handed Regina a salad and coffee. "You need to keep up your strength."

Regina took the containers. "Thank you Granny."

\-------------------------------  
"Doctor the family is asking for an update." A nurse said as she walked into the operating room. "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them we are doing a final check to make sure we haven't missed anything. Then we will close. I will be down to speak to them as soon as Emma is in recovery."

"Understood doctor."  
\----------------------

Regina picked at the salad only because Granny was hovering in front of her and giving her dirty looks. Her usual lunch tasted like cardboard in her mouth. She struggled to swallow.

Doctor Whale entered the waiting room. Regina jumped to her feet, pushed the barely eaten food into granny's hands and hurried to talk to him.

"There was a couple of wobbly minutes, but Emma came through surgery. Here is the slug we removed from her." He handed the bag to David. "There were two holes in her lung that we repaired. Her lung is reinflating. She still has the tube in place. It will remain until the lung is fully inflated. We have to do it slowly so that the repairs are not compromised. Emma will be in recovery for about an hour. After that she will be in I.C.U for at least twenty four hours. Then moved to a regular room. Before you ask, there is no way Emma will be discharged before Saturday, so the wedding will have to be postponed."

"We figured that out already, Doctor Whale." Snow said.

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" Henry asked.

"As long as there are no complications. at least a week."

"I am staying with her." Regina said in her most no nonsense voice.

"I am sorry Regina, but no. According to hospital regulations, only family can stay. You are not family yet. You can visit during normal visiting...Ack." He couldn't finish as Regina's hand came up. His breath was cut off and he was lifted off the floor.

"Listen to me you sanctimonious pissant, I will be staying at her side."

"Regina stop." Snow shouted as she grabbed Regina's arm and tried to get her to release the doctor.

"Mom no." Henry pleaded. "She would not want you to do this."

Regina lowered her hand. Whale's feet touched the floor as he struggled to take a deep breath.

"If we were to tell you something about Emma, would it fall under the confidentiality law?" Snow asked.

"That would depend on what it is and how it will affect my patient."

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Whale looked around and found the closet. "Over here." He led them to a small room that held cleaning supplies. He turned on the lights and let them in."

"What we are about to tell you cannot leave this room." Snow said. She looked at Regina who nodded. "They are already married."

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot take your word on this. I need proof."

Regina snapped her fingers and their marriage certificate appeared. She handed it to Whale. "Because of the wording of the curse, we didn't want to take any chances."

"That is why the curse broke quickly."

"That and other precautions and preparations." Regina said.

"Does this include this pregnancy I was told about?"

"That is a long story."

"Alright Regina, that can be your secret. You can stay with Emma for the well being of my patient. Now if you will excuse me, I will check on Emma's progress."

They left the cleaning closet.

\-------------------------------  
Emma was wheeled into the room where her family waited. She was still hooked up to tubes and wires. Machines monitored her every bodily function. I.V.'s in both arms fed her fluids and blood. Her skin was as pale as the sheets she lay on. Both Regina's and Snow's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Emma so white and still.

Doctor Whale came in just as the nurses finished getting Emma settled. "She is doing as well as expected. Emma woke up in Recovery and was fighting the breathing tube. She was sedated again. We will keep her heavily sedated until the tube is removed, then we will allow her to wake up."

"How long? How long before you remove the tube?" Regina asked.

"Once her lung is inflated and there are no leaks probably by morning. We will do another scan in a few hours. We will also be running additional blood tests to see if she needs additional blood transfusions. I took the liberty of calling doctor Chrystal. She will be by later to check on Emma."

"When you remove the tube she will wake up?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but she will be heavily sedated so that she doesn't move around too much. That will give the repairs we made time to heal. I will check back with her later." He left the room.  
\--------------------  
Regina sat by the bed and took Emma's hand in her own. Mindful of the needle in the back of the strong hand, she stoked the slender fingers as her tears fell. Regina looked at the infuriating woman that she loved so much. The dim hall lights and closed blinds told her it was night time. Nurses came in periodically to check the readouts of all the machines. Regina only saw the rise and fall of Emma's chest as machines helped her breathe.

Henry left with Snow and David when visiting hours had ended. Her eyes burned from the countless tears she had cried. Regina laid her head next to Emma's hand and closed her eyes to relieve the burning. She hadn't planned on falling asleep, but the events of the day caught up to her and she fell into a light sleep.

Snow walked in to find them both asleep. She took a light blanket from the closet and placed it over Regina's shoulders. Regina jerked awake and winced at the pain in her shoulders and back.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Snow said.

"Damn I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to do that." Regina said. "What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"A little after two. I couldn't sleep so I told David I was coming to be with Emma. Regina why don't you go home and get some real rest?"

"No."

"Then lay on that cot they brought in." Snow suggested.

"No I will not leave her side."

"Regina you will not be leaving her. You will only been a couple feet away."

"Snow, I made a promise to her that after we were married, we would never sleep apart. I will not break my promise to her. You use the cot if you want. I am staying right here."

"Regina, I understand, You put your head back down and sleep. I will keep watch."

Regina smiled at her one time enemy, laid her head back down next to the hand she still held.

\-----------------------------  
Snow remained awake for the rest of the night. She watched as the nurses came and went silently. Regina hadn't moved in hours. The lights in the hall brightened signalling the start of the morning shift. She hated waking Regina, but knew she would want to be alert when the doctor came in.

From her time as a volunteer, Snow knew that doctors like to make their rounds in the morning. She gently shook Regina who was instantly awake.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked as she sat up and the pain in her shoulders and back returned. "Damn that hurts."

"There is nothing wrong. I thought you would want to be awake for when the doctor comes in."

"I do thank you." Regina stood and arched her back to work the stiffness out. Next she moved her head from side to side and stretched. She felt her spine pop back into alignment. "That feels better."

Snow stretched while Regina walked into the small bathroom. She took care of her personal needs, washed her face and finger combed be dark hair into some order. She left the bathroom as Doctor Whale walked in.

"You both look like Hell." Whale said.

"Well if your hospital had more comfortable chairs maybe we would look better." Regina snapped.

"If we did that, no one would want to leave." Whale joked. "According to the nurses, Emma had a good night. We are going to do another scan then remove the tube. You both go get some coffee."

"I am not leaving." Regina said.

"Regina, outside this hospital's walls you may be the boss, but here inside I am the supreme ruler and what I say goes. I say go get some coffee."

Snow took Regina's arm and pulled her from the room.

When they returned twenty minutes later a tech pushed a machine from the room. Inside a nurse collected the remains of the equipment they used and left.

"As you can see we have removed the breathing tube. Emma's lung is fully inflated. There were no leaks and her incision looks good with no signs of infection."

"Are infections usual?"

"Sometimes with a gun shot the bullet will take a piece of clothing in with it. If it is not removed, problems such as infections can happen. I looked very closely to make sure nothing was left behind. Emma will be on antibiotics for at least a week as a precaution."

"That is good then?"

"Very good. There is one thing we found that I need to ask you about."

"What?"

"Emma has several old scars on her lower back."

"Yes I know."

"Scars? From what?"

"From the size and placement I would say she was beaten with a thin object. As I said they are old scars."

"Do you know about that Regina?"

"All Emma would tell me was it happened when she was fifteen. She refused to say anything more than that. Other than she ran away as soon as she could." Regina said. "I didn't press her for more information than she was willing to share. Snow I hope you won't badger her about this. Emma will tell you if and when she is ready to."

"She may have told Archie when she went to see him after the attack." Snow suggested.

"That does not matter simply because he can't repeat anything unless Emma gives him permission to." Regina responded. "Please Snow drop it. Emma will not thank you for snooping into her past."

"Someone hurt her." Snow snapped. "Don't you care?"

"Care? I want to strangle the person who did that to her. It is still her secret to tell if she is ever ready to. So drop it." Regina ordered.

"Ladies please, if you want to argue, take it outside. Emma does not need to hear you arguing. I will not allow that."

"She is sedated."

"Yes but with the removal of the breathing tube we have lowered her sedation. Hearing is the first sense to return so it is possible for her to hear you argue."

"Oh." Snow said.

Regina sat by the bed and once again held Emma's hand. "The discussion is closed Snow." She said with finality as she met Snow's eyes.

The coldness in Regina's eyes reminded her of the Evil Queen and their time in the Enchanted Forest. Regina broke the stare and turned back to Emma but not before Snow watch the Evil Queen disappear. Her friend Regina appeared where only love filled the deep chocolate eyes.

"Regina I apologize. You are right. Emma will tell us when she is ready and feels comfortable to do so."

"Thank you Snow."

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?"

"I would like that." Regina replied.

Snow pulled a chair next to the bed. The two women who love Emma watched for any sign that she was returning to them.

Emma's room was changed in the early afternoon as her condition was upgraded and no longer needed the specialized care in the I.C.U.

A steady stream of visitors stopped in to check on Emma. They whispered a few words to Regina and Snow, dropped off flowers, stuffed animals or balloons before leaving. The only time either woman left Emma's side was to take care of the basic personal needs. Friends brought them food and coffee that mostly went untouched. They spent a second night at her side. 

Late afternoon of the third day brought the first restless movements in Emma's legs and a small gasp from Emma. Regina jumped to her feet and leaned over to talk into Emma's ear.

"Sweetheart I am right here. Come back to me." She said. Emma's head turned towards Regina's voice. "I am hear baby waiting for you to wake up."

"Gina?" Emma whispered.

"That's right it's Gina."

"Hurts."

"I know sweetheart. You were shot and had surgery. Try not to move around too much. In order to remove the bullet, Doctor Whale had to cut and remove a couple ribs to fix the holes in your lung. Those need time to heal." The machine next to the bed beeped and fed pain killers into the I.V.

"Oh. Okay." Emma said as the drugs pulled her back under.

Doctor Whale walked in and checked Emma. "Breath sounds are equal. Did she say anything when she woke up?"

"Just my name and that she hurt. Then the machine beeped and she went back to sleep." Regina said.

"That will happen for the next twenty four to forty eight hours until the worst of the pain stops."

"This is the time you should both go home and sleep or at least change your clothes."

"We will later on." Snow said.

"Suit yourselves, but you should know if either of you get sick you will be banned from the hospital." Whale left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

This story is slowly coming to the end. Thank you all for sticking with the story and for all the kind words.

 

CHAPTER 27

DAY 58

With the passage of time, Emma's body began the slow healing process. Although still in a great deal of pain, the sedation was lowered to the point where she was allowed to have short periods of time when she was semi awake. As long as she didn't move around too much, or breathe too deeply, of cough or sneeze, she could get by with the normal pain killing medications instead of the mind numbing unconscious drugs, they were giving her.

The first night in her new room, Regina was awaken by Emma's scream. It wasn't pain that caused her to cry out, but a nightmare that had her in it's grips. Regina quickly understood and lowered the railing to lay next to Emma to hold her. Within minutes Emma quieted and snuggled into Regina's arms.

"I have you sweetheart. Listen to my voice and come away from that dark place."

A nurse rushed in and took in the sight of the former Evil Queen talking softly and tenderly holding Emma.

"Is everything alright Miss Mills?"

"It is now. Emma had a nightmare. This is how I can get her to calm down."

"Then you continue doing what works." She said and turned the light above the bed on. "I need to check her incision to make sure she didn't break any stitches."

"Of course." Regina said as she tried to move off the bed. Emma's hand held her fast.

"I don't think she wants you to leave. I can check her with you laying there. You will not be in my way." The nurse pulled back the protective covering over the incision. She looked closely at the stitches. "Everything looks good." She reapplied the bandage and turned the light down. "I will leave you both. If either of you needs anything, don't hesitate to ring the call bell."

Regina teetered on the edge of the bed afraid to fall asleep in case she fell off and took Emma with her. Smiling she waved her hand and the bed expanded to fit them both. With Emma's head resting on her shoulder, Regina let sleep claim her.

They were still asleep when the morning shift came in for rounds. Regina woke as soon as she heard their voices and left the bed. The bed shrunk back to normal size. She went into the small bathroom to slap water on her face while the nurses checked the readouts, took Emma's vitals and changed the I.V. bag. They were gone when Regina left the bathroom. Her hair was damp from the quick finger combing to put the black locks into some order. She would take a few minutes when Snow arrived to pop home to shower and change her clothes. That was the only time Regina would leave Emma's side.

She sat by the bed and brushed the damp hair away from Emma's face. The eyelids fluttered open.

"Hi." Emma said her voice hoarse from sleep and lack of use.

"Hi." Regina said and leaned in for a kiss. "I am so happy to hear your voice, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She replied. Regina leaned in for another kiss.

"Considering what you have been through you are allowed to feel like shit as you so eloquently put it."

"Thank you Gina."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For pulling me out of that nightmare."

"You remember?"

"I remember hearing your voice and followed it until the nightmare vanished. Then I felt your arms around me and knew I was safe." Emma said her voice getting stronger.

"I will always be here to hold you, my darling."

"Forever?"

"Yes even when our lives here are over, we will find each other in the next life and the next and the next for all eternity. We are destined to be together. No one and nothing will keep us from finding each other again."

"I like that idea." Emma pulled Regina down to kiss her. The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart.

"I don't think Emma is ready for that yet." Snow joked.

"Um hi mom." Emma said feeling her face redden. "We were just kissing and that is not strenuous."

"That might not be, but kissing could lead to it." Snow teased as she entered. She handed Regina a coffee and went to Emma's side where she kissed her daughter's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, sore but better as long as I don't move to fast or take a deep breath or sneeze or any of that stuff." She replied. "Where is my coffee?"

"As soon as it is allowed I will bring you one."

"That is not fair." Emma pouted and tried to cross her arms. The movement caused her to gasp in pain.

"Hey be careful." Regina said. "As soon as the doctor gives the okay, I will bring you the largest one I can get from Granny's"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now I am going to pop home for a shower and change of clothes, before Whale comes in." She kissed Emma and whispered, "be good while I am gone."

"How much trouble can I get into stuck in bed?" Emma grumbled.

"Knowing you, that could be a whole lot of trouble."

Maybe they will let you get up today." Snow said.

"I hope so. We are getting married on Saturday." Emma noticed the look pass between Snow and Regina. "What's wrong? What was that look between you two?"

"There was no look. There is nothing wrong." Snow said.

The nurse walked in and cheerfully said, "it's time to get you washed for breakfast."

Snow quickly left the room with Regina. "We have to tell her."

"I know."

"The nurses all know not to mention the date, and you took the batteries out of the television remote. We are safe for twenty minutes at least. Go home and shower. When you return we will tell her together."

Regina disappears. Snow wandered the hall and read the bulletin board while she waited for the door to open. The door was still closed when Regina returned.  
The nurse walked out and looked for Regina. "Emma wants a paper. What should I do? While I gave her a bath she asked me twice how long she had been here. I was able to change the subject, but I think she knows we are keeping something from her."

"It had to happen. I will have to tell her the truth." Regina said.

"You could see about getting a past issue of the paper." Snow suggested.

"No I will not lie to her." Regina said and walked into the room. Emma was furiously pushing the buttons on the remote to operate the television. Regina had to duck when the remote came sailing at the wall. "Hey."

"I'm sorry Gina."

"Would you like to tell me what the remote did to piss you off?"

"It wouldn't work." Emma complained.

"It wouldn't work because I removed the batteries."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want you to hear the news second hand."

"What news?"

"Hook is dead."

"What? How? Did I kill him?"

"No sweetheart, i killed him. After you took that bullet that was meant for me, which by the way, you and I are going to have a serious talk when you are stronger. He pulled a second gun out. I blasted him backwards into the gazebo and he broke his neck."

"Are you in trouble for that?"

"No a dozen witnesses saw him pull the second gun when I blasted him."

"Then it was self defense. Gina do you feel guilty about ending that miserable piece of shit?"

"Yes I do."

"Why? After all he did, why do you feel guilty?"

"Because he will never have to be held accountable for what he did to you. He got off way to easily. I am sorry." Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"Babe, don't cry. You saved me from having to sit through a trial. Hell you saved us both. The nurse told me how you poofed us here instead of leaving it up to the paramedics. I could have bled to death if you hadn't poofed us here. You saved my life." She pulled Regina down and kissed her. "Gina can you do something for me?"

"If I can. What do you need?"

"Tell me what that look between you and mom was about earlier."

"Breakfast Emma." The nurse said cheerfully as she carried the tray into the room.

"Coffee bacon and eggs?"

"Sorry not today. This morning it is jello and apple juice." She said as she placed the tray on the table over the bed.

"Ugh, it's squiggly." She complained poking the jello with a spoon. "I don't eat squiggly things."

"This is the normal after surgery diet. If your stomach can handle this, then we will advance you to more solid food and the I.V can be removed. That alone means you are closer to going home." She said, her cheery voice fading a little. "If it helps, close your eyes while you are eating it. That way you won't see that it is, what was that word you used?"

"Squiggly." Regina said. "I think it means that it moves. I will take care of this."

"Then I will leave this in your capable hands, Miss Mills." She left and Snow who had been hovering in the door entered.

"Emma honey, give it a try. How do you know you won't like it if you won't try it."

"That's just it mom. I have tried it. Didn't like it then either." She pushed the table away.

"How about we try what Nurse Kincaid suggested. You close your eyes and I will feed you."

"I am not a child Regina. I don't need to be fed."

"Ah but that's just it, Emma. You are acting like a child. A very petulant child at that." Regina snapped. "Now princess close your eyes."

Emma defiantly stared at Regina who stared back with a raise eyebrow until Emma sigh and closed her eyes. Regina waved her hand over the tray and fed Emma some of the jello. The green eyes popped open as the taste filled her mouth. She swallowed.

"Bacon. You made it take like bacon. How did you do that?"

"Magic of course. Now shall we finish this."

"Did you make the juice taste like coffee?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I love you."

"You just think you love me, princess?" Regina joked as she continued to feed Emma.

"No I do more that think I love you, I know definitely."

"Good just one more bite and you can have your coffee flavored apple juice." She finished the jello and handed Emma the juice. "Then we can talk."

A knock on the door drew their attention.

"Emma Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"I am Josiah Worthington, President of the Storybrooke Bank."

"Yeah?" Emma said again.

"Killian Jones hired me to deliver these papers to you in the event he passed away. I have been waiting for several days to see you."

"Why would Hook hire you?" Regina asked. 

"What do you mean you waited several days?" Emma demanded.

"Mister Jones had no living relatives and very few friends that he trusted so he hired me to handle his finances which are considerable. He made me executor on his property until I turned these papers over to you. This is his will. Except for a few bequests, you are the only person her wanted to leave his fortune to." He held out the envelope that Emma refused to take. He placed the envelope on the bed. "When you feel up to it, read the papers and come into the bank and we can get everything transferred into your name. There is a listing of all his property and accounts. I bid you a good day." He left three stunned women in the room.

Emma looked from Regina to Snow to the envelope. She kicked the envelope off the bed as if it would bite her.

"Emma, what did you do that for?" Snow asked as she picked up the envelope.

"I don't want anything from that sick son of a bitch. And what the fuck did he mean that he had been waiting for days to see me? " She demanded. "How long have I been in here?"

"That is what I started to tell you before Worthington came in. Sweetheart you were shot five days ago. Today is Saturday August twelfth."

"We are getting married today."

"No sweetheart we aren't."

"But all the plans we made, the food, and flowers."

"The ceremony has been postponed. The food is frozen for when we do have the ceremony and the flowers are preserved."

"The plans we made. We had reservations and tickets. I have this fantastic kick ass dress to wear. Mom drove us crazy with all that shit."

"The plans have only been postponed not cancelled. Your dress is not going anywhere and will still be a fantastic kick ass dress for me to see you in."

"No, no, no, no." Emma cried in frustration as she tried to remove the tape holding the I.V needle in place. "I want to get out of here."

"Emma stop." Regina ordered and grabbed her hand. The sharp tone stopped Emma. Sad green eyes met equally sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Gina."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Regina replied softly. "At least not today." She added. Regina held Emma while she cried.

Snow had run to get the nurse when Emma pulled at the tape. They came in together.

"Just what did you think you were doing young lady?"

"I want to go home. We were supposed to get married today."

"I am afraid that is not going to happen today dear. Maybe if your foolishness hasn't broken any of your stitches we are going to try to get you into a chair today. That is one step closer to leaving." The nurse scolded Emma who had the good sense to look sorry. "Now that you have eaten, do you have any nausea?"

"No."

"Are you certain? It would do no good to lie to me."

"I am not lying."

"Good the doctor will be in to see you shortly."

She left carrying the empty breakfast tray. She returned minutes later with Doctor Whale.

"Good morning Emma. How are we feeling?"

"Where do you get that 'we' shit? Did you get shot?" Emma said angrily. "I want to go home. I want out of here."

"No I was not shot." Whale answered. "What is your pain level this morning?"

"Four?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Yeah it's a four. If I don't breathe too deeply or cough or move too fast it's a four."

"That is exactly what I need you to do. Take a deep breath and cough."

"I just told you it hurts when I do that." Emma snapped.

"We are going to show you how to do it with less pain. It will still hurt but not quite as much." He took a small pillow the nurse carried. "Take this pillow and press it against your incision. Then take a deep breath and cough." She did as instructed while Whale listened to her lungs. "Okay now cough." Emma release a tiny cough. "You can do better than that. Give me a real cough." Emma coughed. "That is better. Now I want you to do that three times every hour."

"What for?"

"To stop you from getting pneumonia that can happen when a patient is stuck in bed for a long period of time."

"She will do it, Whale. We will make sure she does it." Regina said.

"Good. Now what about that nightmare you had last night? Care to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay how about the melt down a few minutes ago? Want to talk about that?"

"Nope."

"How about those scars on your back? "

"When can I get out of here?" Emma asked ignoring his question.

"Emma you need to talk about this with someone. I asked Archie come in and talk to you."

"You have no right." Emma yelled and clutched her chest.

"Easy sweetheart. She is right Whale you had no right to call Archie."

"My patients whole well being is my business. Physically and mentally so I will do whatever I feel is best for my patient. You can talk to me or Archie of your family, but you need to talk to someone. You cannot keep these things bottled up inside."


	28. Chapter 28

60 DAYS

CHAPTER 28

"Then you're fired, Whale. I will find another doctor." Emma shouted.

"You have the right to fire me, Emma, but no matter who you chose to replace me, they will tell you the same thing. You need to talk to someone about your underlying issues."

"I don't do shrinks, Whale." Emma declared. "Now when can I get out of here?"

"Lets see how you handle getting in a chair first. After a couple of days of getting up we will revisit that. If you have no problems today, maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. We will remove the stitches then let you go home to let the insides heal." Whale told her. He turned to the nurse.

"She ate breakfast without any problems and she has been drinking water."

He looked at the I.V. bag. "When that bag is finished remove the I.V."

"What about the catheter?"

"Not until she is able to get up to the bathroom by herself." He turned to Emma. "Want to get out of bed?"

"Hell yeah." Emma said.

The nurse pulled back the sheet after making sure the hospital gown covered Emma. "I will move your legs while Doctor Whale helps you to sit up. Once I swing your legs over the side, you can sit on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. Let us know if your pain level increases too much. Do not hold your breath when we move you. Ready?" Emma nodded. "On three. One, two three."

Emma gasped as they moved her until she was sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Whoa."

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"That will happen. Take nice slow steady breaths and the dizziness will pass. When you are ready, we will take a few steps, turn and sit in that chair. How is your pain?"

"It hurts but I can take it."

"That pain is from your ribs. Doctor Whale had to remove several to get to the damage."

"You did put them back, right?"

"Of course I put them back, Emma."

"Just checking Doc. Can't be too careful. You might try to sell them on Ebay."

"What is Ebay?"

"Never mind. I am ready."

"Let us do the work. You are just along for the ride this time." Whale said as he and the nurse sat down on the bed. They put their arms around her and slowly stood taking Emma with them. Regina bit her lip until Emma was on her feet and then safely in the chair.

She pulled several tissues from the box and blotted the perspiration from Emma's forehead. 

"Thanks babe."

"Do you have any nausea?" Whale asked.

"No."

"Good. We will start with an hour, then take it from there. Do you still want me to find you another doctor?"

"Emma, Whale knows your case." Regina said.

"No, you can stay." Emma said. "If I can get a cup of coffee." She added.

"Emma." Snow sighed.

"I don't think that would hurt." Whale replied.

"That is not how we do things doctor." Nurse Kincaid said.

"We can make an exception just this once."

"Alright Doctor." She said and turned to Emma. "If it makes you sick, then it is back to jello and apple juice young lady." She threatened and walked out the door.

Whale sat on the bed. "Emma, you can be pissed at me and even fire me again, but you really should talk to someone about your past. It doesn't have to be a professional as long as you talk to someone." He touched her knee. "Look just think about it okay?" He stood and left the room.

Emma looked from Regina to Snow. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Snow asked.

"Stop giving me those looks."

"We love you sweetheart and are worried about you." Regina said.

"I will think about it." Emma sighed.

"Emma honey..."

"I said I will think about it mom." Emma snapped.

"Alright I will stop it." Snow said holding up her hands in surrender.

 

DAY 60

The hospital atrium was decorated with balloons and streamers. Banners hung across the large windows. While Emma rested, Regina worked with Snow and Granny to decorate the room. The surprise party was originally planned to take place at Granny's, but with Emma's injury, the festivities were moved to the hospital. Plans Regina started as soon as she found out Emma' s actual birthday.

Snow cried when Regina told her about the plans. Blaming herself for not knowing the date her daughter was born. Regina had to resort to threats to keep Snow from going to Emma to apologize for not knowing such an important date.

Emma was in a weird mood since she had woke up. Sullen and quiet until anyone walked into her room. She yelled at the nurses while they went about their duties. Only Regina remained to face her anger knowing it was just an act to cover up the hurt she felt because she thought no one cared that it was her birthday. Emma's mood improved slightly when Regina left and returned minutes later carrying a bakery box. The box held a large brightly decorated cupcake.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Regina said.

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you had forgotten. Thank you."

"Did you honestly think I would ever forget such and important date in your life?" Emma looked ashamed and nodded. "That date is imprinted on my heart. You my dear will never have to spend another birthday alone." 

"I love you Gina."

"I love you back Em. Now eat that before the nurse comes in and confiscates the cupcake and give us hell."

"It's pretty big. Share?"

Regina magicked two forks and they ate the cupcake.

\-----------------------------

Emma dozed in the chair as the afternoon wore on. Regina placed a small pillow between her head and the chair and a blanket over her legs, before she went to help with the finishing touches for the party. Emma tired quickly since the operation. Whale explained that it was normal after the trauma and blood loss. Nothing that couldn't be cured with rest.

The guests had arrived. Food was hot and ready and the non alcoholic drinks were chilled and flowing from two fountains.

Regina pushed a wheelchair into Emma's room. She was surprised to find her crying. Emma quickly tried to hide her tears.

"Hey what is wrong?"

"I am just being silly."

"What has you upset?"

"Henry and mom haven't been in today."

Regina had to think fast. "Henry had the early shift at the diner. He will be in after his shift." Regina said.

"What about mom? She is usually here every morning. As aggravating a she can be, she is here every day."

"With school starting next week, she had to attend an inservice meeting for all the teachers." Regina crossed her fingers behind her back at the small lies she told. "Let me get you a wet face cloth to wash away the tears then we can get you into this wheelchair and go spend some time in the Atrium for an hour or so until dinner arrives."

Regina got the cloth then knelt on the floor to wash Emma's face. "I can do that myself." Emma protested.

"I know, but admit it, it is much more fun when I do it." Regina kissed Emma.

"You're right."

"Okay then. Now let's go to the Atrium."

"No. I would rather stay here, lock the door and neck like teenagers."

"As much as I would love to do just that, I would not be able to stop at just necking."

"So?"

"Unfortunately, you are not healed enough to do that. But I promise you that as soon as you get the okay, we will spend the whole day making up for lost time."

"Just one day?"

"Easy princess. We will take it one day at a time. Now how about you get your pretty ass out of that chair and into this one."

"I don't want to go to the Atrium." Emma snapped.

"Alright princess, you either get into this chair on your own, or I will take matters into my own hands and get you into it." Emma defiantly crossed her arms. Regina sighed and snapped her fingers. Emma disappeared and reappeared in the wheelchair. "That is two acts of defiance that we will address when you are stronger. Regina said as she tucked the blanket around Emma's legs.

"Damn it Gina you could have at least asked if I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Thought so." Regina pushed the chair out of Emma's room and down the hall to the Atrium. She pushed the button to open the doors. As Emma came through the door, confetti and streamers fell onto her.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled.

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears. "Sweetheart don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy surprise."

"It is Gina. I am happy, very happy." Emma replied. "Is this why no one came to visit me this morning?"

"Yes, I asked everyone to stay away, especially your mother."

"Mom? Why?"

"Emma, why in the last seven years didn't you mention that we missed your birthday." Snow cried. "I am so sorry . I am a terrible mother."

"Mom there was always so much going on. Don't cry."

"That is the reason, Em." Regina said as she tried to pull Snow away from Emma. "Snow there are others that would like to see Emma."

Snow reluctantly let go of Emma and stepped back. Henry took her place. He kissed Emma's cheek and said, "happy birthday mom."

"Thank you Henry. Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah, I have been helping Granny and grandma set up for the party. Mom had Granny make some of your favorites."

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course. It was on the list. After today I can guarantee that no one will ever overlook your birthday again."

Emma pulled her down and kissed her. There were whistled, hoots and calls to "break it up" and "get a room."

"You have more guests to talk to." Regina said and pushed her into the room.

\------------------------

The party went into the early evening. Emma spent almost an hour opening the gifts that everyone brought. The cake was wheeled in.

"The hospital will not allow any lit candles, but," She looked at Leroy.

"You are good to go sister." He said from his guard post at the door.

Regina snapped her fingers and a single lit blue star candle appeared on the cake. "Make a wish, sweetheart and blow out the candle."

Emma closed her eyes before she blew out the candle. 

"What did you wish for Emma?" Snow asked.

"I can't tell you mom or it won't be granted." Emma said with a wink at Regina.

"Not until you are completely healed, Emma." Regina said as she handed the knife to Emma to make the first cut.

Emma ran her finger up the blade through the frosting. She stuck her finger into her mouth. "Whipped cream my favorite." She said and brought another frosting covered finger to her mouth. She licked it clean and watched Regina's reactions.

"That is enough of that." Regina scolded and took the knife from Emma's hand.

Granny moved the cake to finish cutting it.

"What are we going to do with all the leftover food?" Snow asked.

"Send it out to the staff for taking such good care of Emma. They deserve a treat."

"Speaking of Emma, " Ruby said handing them each a piece of cake. "She is looking a little beat up right now."

"I know, but she doesn't want to give up yet." Regina said. She walked the few steps to Emma's side. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm okay." She said quietly.

Regina saw the lines of pain and exhaustion around Emma's mouth. "I don't think so. You looked tired and in pain."

"I'm..." Emma stopped when Regina's eyebrow reached her hair line. "Okay yes, my ribs are sore."

"When did you take your last pain meds?"

"After lunch." Emma admitted.

"Then my dear it is time for you to go back to your room for another."

"Not yet Gina, please. I don't want to leave the party yet."

"This is not the only party you will ever have. I plan on making sure you have one every year." Regina said, as she knelt on the floor. "Emma pushing yourself can set back your recuperation. Do you want to spend anymore time here that you need to?"

"No."

"Then tell your friends thank you and goodnight and let me take you back to your room."

"Okay." Emma whispered.

Regina stood up. "Can we have everyone's attention? Emma has a few words to say."

The crowd turned to them. "I want to thank everyone for the fantastic gifts and party. A big thank you to Granny for the delicious food. My family for loving me and especially Regina who planned all this. I love you all."

"And?" Regina prompted.

"And I am afraid that I will have to leave. I am in a bit of pain and long past the time for my pain medications. Please forgive me for having to bail out of this fantastic party."

Snow hugged Emma. "Go rest sweetie. We will get this all cleaned up. Any leftover food will be brought out to the staff."

"Are there any more grilled cheese and onion rings left that I can take to my room?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, "Emma."

"Granny has a container filled up for you. Everything will be cold."

"We have magic mom and can get it heated."

Henry handed her the container. "Here mom. I will be in to see you after we get this all cleaned up."

"Thanks kid. Love you."

"Love you too mom." He kissed her cheek then hugged Regina.

"I will make sure all your gifts get home."

"Lets go princess. Time for bed and medication." They left the Atrium.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

After eight days in the hospital Emma was being discharged. The stitches were removed and all that remained was a large scar down the center of her chest. The incision was covered with a clear bandage. The bandage allowed air to get through to aid in healing and stop any irritation from clothes rubbing against the sensitive skin.

Emma stared at the scar while Doctor Whale gave them her discharge instructions.

"Keep the incision covered for at least a week. I have called in a prescription for an antibiotic cream, that will need to be applied before the new bandage is applied daily. No lying flat for at least two weeks to ease the pressure on your still healing ribs. Absolutely no work for the next month. Then you can return to desk duty only."  
.  
"Doctor Whale does desk duty also include riding in a patrol car?" Regina asked looking at Emma who still had not looked up from her incision.

"No. No driving, at all. Desk duty means exactly that. You ass is behind the desk." Whale said. "I have also called in a script for pain medication for Emma to take as needed. The pills are strong and will put you to sleep Emma so no running heavy equipment." He joked. The joke got not response from either of them. "That sort of joke is always tricky. No lifting anything over five pounds. No strenuous activities. If at any time you feel a sharp pain on the right side of your chest or find it hard to breathe, get back to the hospital immediately. If there are no questions, I would like to see you again in two weeks."

"I don't have any questions. Emma?" Regina said and looked at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Do you have any questions for the doctor?"

"Nope. Can I go home now?"

"The nurse will bring in your discharge papers that will go into more detail about what you can and cannot do, and a wheelchair." He turned to go. "One more item, Emma cannot be left alone for the first week. Any problems will occur in the first week." He continued out the door.

"Did you listen to anything Whale said?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up. "Sort of."

"Emma," Regina sighed. "those instructions are for your benefit."

"I know, but you listened to him. Besides everything he said will be on the papers the nurse brings in."

"Sweetheart is something bothering you?"

"It's ugly. I am ugly."

"What your scar?" Emma nodded. "It is not ugly and neither are you."

"It will show under my dress."

"No it won't. After you heal, I can make it disappear."

"Can you heal the inside also?"

"Let's get you dressed and ready to go."

"You didn't answer my question." Emma said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"That is something we can talk about at home." Regina said as she helped Emma remove the hospital gown and put on her underclothes. Once dressed, the nurse brought in the papers and a wheelchair. Emma signed the papers. Regina packed Emma's things. She picked up the manila envelope the banker dropped off. "Did you read these yet?"

"Nope. Not going to either. Throw them in the garbage." Emma said still signing papers.

Regina looked at her and put the envelope into Emma's bag.

A short time later, Emma was safely buckled into the car as Regina drove them home.

\------------------------  
The family was present when they arrived with lunch for them all. Emma changed into comfortable clothes and sat watching everyone work. After lunch while Snow and Zolena helped Regina clean up, Emma sat and looked to be in pain. Her face was furrowed and her breathing very shallow. Regina pulled them aside and told them. They left right after the clean up was finished.

Regina convinced Emma to take a pain pill. She was now sleeping on the comfortable couch in Regina's home office as the medication worked its own magic. Regina sat behind her desk and worked on the never ending reports, that she needed to sign off on. Reports that fell to the side while Emma was in the hospital.

The town business was slowly being computerize, but backup hard copies of all business was still generated for Regina's approval and signature. The only sounds in the room were the scratch of Regina's pen, the crinkle of the papers as she turned the pages and the ticking of the clock. 

Working steadily, the stack of reports were considerably smaller. Regina removed her reading glasses, rubbed her tired eyes and picked up her cup. Finding the cup empty. She said, "time for a break." She stood and stretched feeling her spine pop back into place, before she headed into the kitchen for another cup of tea. No sooner had she set the fresh cup of tea on the desk the doorbell rang. Regina glanced at Emma to find her still sleeping and hurried to the door before the bell rang again.

The banker stood on the porch. "Josiah is there something I can do for you?"

"I stopped by the hospital and found that Emma had been discharged. Would it be possible to talk to Emma?"

"Emma is resting right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if Emma had the chance to read the papers I left with her?"

"To be completely honest Josiah, she hasn't read the papers. I doubt she will ever be ready or willing to read them."

"As executor for the late Mr. Jones' will, I need Emma signature so that I can pay off his many creditors." He handed her a folder. "I have also received several offers to purchase his ship." He handed her a second folder. "Lastly, there has been an offer on a plot of land Mr. Jones purchased." He handed her a third folder.

"Josiah, can I give you verbal permission to pay off Hook's creditors? I don't want anyone to wait for their money."

"It is not completely legal, but I will see that the bills are paid. As soon as Emma is able she will have to sign off on the bills and invoices to make it official."

"Then go ahead and pay whatever needs to be paid. I will have Emma sign off on these as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mayor. I hope Emma feel better quickly." He left the porch.

Regina returned to her office and found Emma still asleep. She sat down to continue working on the town's business. Her eyes were drawn to the folders the banker gave her. Giving up all pretense of working, Regina picked up the first folder and read the contents. Hook owed money to every bar, liquor store and restaurant in town. Looking at some of the totals from the less reputable businesses she knew the amounts were doubled if not tripled. Shaking her head at the nerve of some people in the town, she picked up the second folder. She was surprised at the amounts of the bids and the bidders. The third folder with the land bid surprised her.

Regina closed the folder, rubbed her eyes and looked again at Emma. She noticed the restless movement of her legs and knew Emma was in the process of waking up. She went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee knowing that Emma would need help leaving the effects of the pain medication behind. When she returned Emma was rubbing her eyes. Regina placed the tray containing the carafe of coffee, a cup and wet cloth on the coffee table.

"Hi there sleepy head."

"Hi." Emma mumbled with her eyes still closed. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"It is. I also have a wet face cloth for you."

Emma opened one eye. "Is my face dirty?"

"Not at all, but I thought you could use the wet cloth to help wash the sleep away."

"Okay." Emma took the cloth and passed it over her eyes several times before she handed it back to Regina. "Thanks babe. How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours."

"I don't like those pills they make me feel like a lump of wet mud."

"But very cute wet mud." Regina said. "Sweetheart I am sure Whale prescribed they for a reason."

"Yeah to make me feel like a zombie." Emma complained as she struggled to sit up. Regina helped her and picked up the cup that she handed to Emma. She patted the seat next to her. Regina sat down and put her arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma sipped her coffee and leaned against Regina. "You know Gina, if it wasn't for these sore ribs, this would just about perfect."

"You can't let the pain level get that high again. Remember what Whale said."

"Uh not really. You know I wasn't really listening to him."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want, babe. I am open to anything." Emma said with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry princess, not until you are completely healed inside."

"That could take weeks." Emma complained.

"No necessarily, but getting back to what Whale said. The more intense the pain, the longer it will take for the medication to work and the longer it takes for the effects to wear off. So tell me when you are in pain."

"I don't want to get too fond of taking drugs like that. It is too easy to get hooked on those things. I have seen a lot of people fall into that trap."

"I would not let that happen to you sweetheart." Regina vowed.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are very welcome." Regina said and kissed the blonde head that rested on her shoulder. "Em are you awake enough for a serious discussion?"

"I thought that is what we were having."

"This is a bit more serious."

"Maybe after a trip to the bathroom and another cup of coffee I will be."

Regina helped Emma stand and walked her to the bathroom because she was unsteady on her feet. She stood outside the small room to give Emma some privacy. When the door opened several minutes later Regina walked her back to the office. 

"Mission accomplished Captain." Emma said as she was safely back on the couch.

"You are a goofball." Regina laughed.

"Yeah, but I am your goofball, your majesty."

"Very true, princess." They sipped their fresh drinks.

"I think I am awake enough. What did you want to talk about?"

"While you were sleeping, Josiah Worthington stopped by."

"Who?"

"The banker who brought you Hook's will."

"What did he want?"

"He needs your signature on some papers so that he can pay off Hook's creditors. I told him to go ahead and take care of things, but he still needs you to sign off on everything."

"Okay."

"There is more. He also had several people who are interested in buying Hook's ship. It is up to you to decide who gets to purchase it."

"I would rather just set the damn thing on fire."

"It is made of enchanted wood. It won't burn."

"Then we take it out into open water and sink it. I don't want any reminder of him in town." Regina shook her head no. "Don't tell me it's unsinkable. Even the Titanic sank."

"The what?"

"Titanic. It was huge ship that was supposed to be unsinkable. It hit an iceberg on its first voyage and sunk. Over a thousand people died."

"That is awful."

"Yeah and it was over a hundred years ago. So how the Hell can we get rid of that thing?"

"Well we can wait a few weeks for the magic beans to be ready and send it through a portal."

"Okay let's do that."

"There is one more item. Hook purchased some land and there is someone who would like to buy it."

"He is a pirate, why would he buy land?"

"Maybe to impress you."

"I doubt that. Who wants to buy it?"

"Your parents."

"Why? I gave them my house and it has an acre of land with it. How much land do they need?"

"Em, the land he purchased is right next to their place."

"Oh, then give it to them."

"Okay, you can call them tomorrow and tell them the good news."

"Any other surprises?"

"Like what?"

"Oh like you ignored what I said about throwing those papers away."

"I did."

"Ignored what I said or tossed them in the garbage."

"I have them Emma. Would you like to see them?"

"No but I think I should anyway."

"Good girl, I knew you would make the right decision." Regina went to her desk and pulled the envelope from the drawer. She handed the envelope to Emma. "I will leave you alone to read them."

"No please stay." Regina sat on the couch and opened the envelope for Emma. She handed her the papers. "No you read them to me."

"The whole thing or just the bullet points?"

"The bullet points. The whole thing would probably put me in a coma."

Regina laughed and looked at the papers. "Basically what is says is that Worthington is the Executor, but as the primary beneficiary, you have to sign off on any money that is paid out."

"I think he said that at the hospital."

"He did. He also mentioned that Hook left money to the fairies, Granny and a couple other people. The fairies get one hundred thousand dollars, Granny gets ten thousand, the White Rabbit gets a thousand. The rest of his money and all his possessions go to you after all the bills are paid."

"Did he even have that sort of money?"

"According to this he does. It says his total assets are," Regina stopped

"What is wrong, does he have enough to pay everyone?"

"Um, sweetheart, you would never believe it to look at him, but you will never have to worry about money for the rest of your life, or your children's and grandchildren's or maybe even great grandchildren's lives. Emma according to this he has a billion dollars worth of dubloons at the bank."

"No you read that wrong."

"Em, a billion has nine zeros. His net worth is a one followed by nine zeroes. That is one billion dollars. Who knows what else he has hidden on his ship."

"I don't want any of it. They can give it to someone else."

"I am not a lawyer, but according to this paper, there is no provision for you to turn it down. But that doesn't mean you have to keep it."

"What do you mean?"

"What would you say would have pissed Hook off the most?"

"You mean other than us being together?"

"Yes."

"He was a selfish son of a bitch so I would say doing something to help others would totally piss him off."

"Then your way is clear. Put the money where it would do the most good and help the most amount of people."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

 

"Put it where?" 

"Well you could start with the school. With all the new people in town, the school is not big enough for all the students."

"Okay. Will that use up everything?"

"Not by a long shot, my dear. With the amount of money he left you, you could probably build a thousand brand new schools."

"Then what else can I do?"

"Whale is always complaining that the hospital is too small and the equipment outdated. Look sweetheart, this is not something that has to be decided right this minute. You were just released from the hospital a few hours ago. You need to rest and give yourself time to heal and recover."

"Okay." Emma said pushing the papers off her lap onto the coffee table.

"When word of this gets out there will be people coming out of the woodwork asking for help." Regina said with a smile. "You could even retire and be a stay at home mom after the baby comes."

"That is something to think about." Emma replied. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and for all this to turn out to be a joke."

"Why would you think that?"

Emma laid her head against Regina's shoulder. "When I was a kid, I never had a lot that I could call my own. Those few times I actually got some new toy or gift, they were always taken or destroyed by the older kids. Even when I lived on the streets, I didn't have a lot, because a lot of possessions weighed you down or made you a target." Emma said. "The only possession that no one ever took from me was a ratty old book of fairy tales. On the streets the only person you could count on for help was yourself. Now I have all this money and... Gina I know what I want to do with the money. I want to help those kids who don't have anyone else. Help them like Miss Barbara helped me."

"That is an excellent idea. We can look into that when we go into the city after the ceremony. You can be those children's Miss Barbara."

"Yes. If she hadn't come into my life when she did, I probably would never have made it out of my teens."

Regina kissed the head that rested on her shoulder. "Would you rather change our plans and go to Boston instead?"

"We can start there and maybe branch out?"

"That is a plan, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Can we have pancakes?"

"If you want pancakes, I will make you pancakes."

Regina stood to walk into the kitchen, but Emma pulled her back down and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you back."

\-------------------------------

The day began with the sun rising in a cloudless blue sky. The light tracked over the two sleeping women, who slept with their arms entwined and small smiles on their faces. Regina opened one eye to see the sun streaming on the bed. With a lazy swipe of her hand the drapes closed and blocked out the intruding sun. She tightened her hold on Emma who snuggled in her arms with a small murmur of contentment.

She glanced at the clock on Emma's side of the bed and found they still had time before Snow came to collect Emma and closed her eyes.

They shared a shower after the alarms went off, trading leisurely touches and kisses under the spray of water, before their day began.

Regina stood at the stove as she cooked breakfast for them. Henry left the house early to go help Granny set up the park of the festivities later in the day. Emma walked into the kitchen with their newspaper.

"Must be a slow news day." She crumpled the paper up and threw it on the breakfast counter.

"Why do you say that?"

"Check out the headline."

Regina put down the spatula she was using to turn their eggs. " 'TODAY IS THE DAY' " Regina read. "In big black letters no less." She commented before she continued. "After many problems and setback today is the day for the long awaited wedding on her majesty Queen Regina Mills and Princess Emma Swan Charming." Regina put the paper down. "Sweetheart you can't blame them. The whole town want to celebrate. The reporter didn't lie. There were a couple setbacks so that we did have to postpone due to curses and injuries. That is a fantastic picture of us." She tapped the picture."

"It is a great picture, but did they have to make such a big deal of it? Did you read all the reminders that mom has come up with?"

Regina turned back to the stove. "What reminders?"

"Main street will be closed off starting at noon. The businesses will also be closed. Everyone who is attending is asked to be in their seats by five forty five and that the sidewalks will be closed to all foot traffic after five thirty. The list goes on."

"Sweetheart every one of those is reasonable. Why are you getting so upset about them?"

"Can I blame it on the hormones?"

"Why not." Regina said with a smile.

"This thing is going to be a real circus isn't it?" Emma asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Let's elope Gina."

"Sweetheart we already did that in June. Today is just a formality."

"I can understand why they close main street, but why the sidewalks?"

"This will give them time to lay down the white runner for us to walk on so that our dresses don't get dirty before the ceremony."

"Oh okay. You must think I am really dumb for not knowing these things."

"Not in the least. I had to ask Snow what they were for." Regina filled two plates and put them in the breakfast counter. "Eat."

"Yes your majesty." She took a bite of her breakfast. "This is really good."

"Thank you. Emma don't let Snow run you ragged today. Make sure you make time to eat lunch. It will be very hectic later."

"I will. Mom is going to drive me crazy today isn't she?"

"Probably, but try not to zap her to the town line."

"I can't make any promises, but I will try."

"When is Snow coming to get you?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

"About the same time as Zolena. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep, it's in my small bag in the hall right next to yours."

"Unbutton your shirt."

"Babe as much as I would love to take you back upstairs right now, I don't think we have the time."

"Get your mind out of the gutter princess. You did ask me to take care of your scar"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Emma said with a grin and unbuttoned her shirt

Regina placed her hand over the scar between Emma's breasts. Emma felt the slight heat as Regina's hand glowed. When Regina removed her hand the scar was gone.

"That is just a temporary fix. Once Whale releases you, I will make it permanent."

"Thank you. I didn't want the scar to show under my dress. Does that make me a vain person?"

"No."

They placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and waited for Snow and Zolena to arrive. The doorbell rang.

"Mom is right on time." Emma said.

"Try to be patient with her today." Regina ordered as they went to open the door. Not only Snow and Zolena were there but all their attendants were as well.

"Are you ready Emma? We have at least fifty things to do before six and not a minute to waste." Emma sighed. Regina pulled Snow back into the kitchen.

"Regina we have appointments..."

"Snow shut up." Regina ordered. Snow's mouth closed with a snap. "Make sure Emma gets lunch."

"I will."

"And a word of warning, the pregnancy hormones have started to make themselves known. Emma will need some breathing space during the day."

"Thank you for telling me." They returned to the hall. Emma picked up her bag that Ruby quickly took from her. Regina put her arms around Emma and kissed her ignoring the 'AWWWS' from their friends.

"I will see you at six, sweetheart."

"You certainly will babe. I will be the blonde in the fantastic kick ass dress that is guaranteed to knock your royal stockings off."

"I can say the same except for the hair color." They kissed again.

Snow pulled Emma's arm. "Enough of that. We have to go."

"So do we, sis." Zolena said. Regina picked up her small bag and followed Zolena out the door. "First stop facials, after that is getting our nails done before a quick lunch. After lunch is a quick shower then on to hair and makeup." Zolena read from the list in her hand.

"Did you get that from Snow?"

"Yes. Now I understand why you call her the little general. She has this thing planned down to the second. She gave me a timetable for everything we need to do today. Don't tell her I threw it away."

"I won't.

\-----------------------

Across town Emma, Snow and her attendants sat in chairs with their feet resting in bubbling tubs. The technician approached, Emma pointed to Ruby.

"Thanks Em." Ruby said.

A second tech came and Emma pointed to another.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I have told you many times that I don't like anyone touching my feet. I don't need or want a pedicure. I am not wearing sandals or even open toed shoes." She pulled her feet from the tub, dried then and pulled on her socks and boots. "I will do my own nails." Emma walked out of the salon.

Snow covered her face with her hands.

"Snow?" Ruby called to her.

"I pushed her into this. I knew she didn't want a pedicure, but I pushed her to do it. Regina told me that the pregnancy hormones had started, but I still pushed her."

"She will be okay."

Outside the salon, Emma pulled out her phone and hit the button. "Gina she is going to drive me crazy."

"How?"

"Pedicures. She insisted we all get pedicures. You know I can't stand anyone touching my feet."

"Except me."

"Except you." Emma said. "Not to mention the smell in there was turning my stomach."

"Then you should not go back in there. Call Snow and tell her, you can tell her that the smell of the acrylics is not good for the baby. That should get you out of there."

"That is a fantastic idea. I love you."

"Love you back. Take the time you have and go grab a grilled cheese."

"Can I get onions rings too?"

She heard Regina sigh over the phone. "Call your mother first or she will drag out the calvary to search for you."

"I will." Emma blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. She called Snow. "Mom I can't be in there. The smell of the acrylics was upsetting my stomach and I don't think it is good for the baby. I will be a Granny's until you are finished."

"Emma I am sorry for pushing you into something you didn't want to do. What about your nails?"

"Mom I have magic, I can give myself the perfect manicure."

She shut off the call and headed into Granny's.

"Hey Emma I thought you all were getting beautified for the ceremony tonight?"

"The others are, but I couldn't take the smell."

"I am with you there."

"It's quiet in here today Helen."

"It is. Almost everyone is getting everything set for tonight. They will be breaking for lunch shortly. What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yeah," She stopped and touched her stomach. "Yes on the grilled cheese,but with a kale salad, ranch or wait, low fat raspberry viniagrette dressing and a root beer."

"That sounds like something Regina would order minus the grilled cheese. Tony will be glad he didn't fire up the grill for nothing."

Emma still had her hand on her stomach. "The baby seems to want that."

"We have to give those little ones what they want. You know I think Tony has a soft spot for you."

"Oh great. Not another one." Emma grumbled.

"Don't worry, Tony would never do anything to jeopardize his marriage and family. His wife is scary." She laughed. "I will put your order in."

After Helen left, Emma looked at her hands and thought about what color polish she wanted to wear. In the blink of her eye, her nails grew to a respectable length, but with a delicate shade of pink polish. "Pink?" she thought, "I am not a pink sort of person." She felt a peculiar sensation start in her stomach and travel up her chest and down her arms and into her hands. Her nails started to grow and didn't stop. "This is not good." She said out loud. The nails continued to grow and were soon several inches long. " Stop." She ordered to no avail. "Helen" She called for the waitress.

Helen heard the panic in Emma's voice and ran over. What is...Oh my. What happened?"

Emma stood up. "Long story. Helen I need you to take my phone out of my back pocket, hit seven and hold it up to my ear." Helen did as Emma asked. "Please have your phone on you." She begged the universe and took a deep breath. "Blue, it's Emma. I have a bit of a problem can you come over to Granny's"

"Of course Emma. I will be right there." Within seconds Blue appeared at Emma's side. In the short amount of time it took for Blue to arrive, Emma's nails continued to grow. She pulled a small box from one of her pockets. "What happened?"

Emma started to cry as she tried to explain. "We went, get nails done, smell, sick, tried to do, nails won't stop." She managed to get out between sobs.

"I understand. Emma relax, I can fix this."

"You can?"

"Yes, come into the back." Blue took Emma's arm and led her into the back hall. "First you need to calm down. The more upset you are the longer your nails will grow. Emma listen to me. You have to calm down." Emma nodded. Blue led her to a chair. "Sit down, relax and let me work."

"O-okay." Emma took several deep breaths. Blue bent over Emma's hands and muttered a few words. The nails started to shrink. When they were the right length, shape and color, Blue removed a small bottle from the box she carried. 

"Drinks this. It will help counteract the magical surge that you probably felt just before this happened."

"Is that what that was?" Emma asked and drank the contents of the bottle. She felt a curious sensation as the magical surge quieted down. "How did you know I would need this?"

"Fairy magic, Emma. I expected it and have carried that box with me since you were discharged from the hospital." Blue sat next to Emma. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Blue."

"You're welcome. Emma you will probably feel these surges when ever you use your magic."

"Oh great, so that means I can't use my magic until the baby is born."

"Not at all. That potion I gave you will stop the surges. Take one vial every day. There is enough in this box to last you a month. I will make sure you have a new box every month. Emma you must take one every day. You cannot skip a day. No matter what is going on it is important that you do not skip a day."

"I won't."

"Good." Blue placed her hand on Emma's stomach and felt the strong aura.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Emma I think the major contributor to the baby is Regina."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. As your pregnancy progresses, Your aura and Regina's becomes more entwined, pronounced and stronger."

"Can we keep that between us for now?"

"Certainly. Your parents know there was the possibility, but no more than that."

"Good, I want to be the one to tell Gina that she fathered our baby."

"That is your right. This stays between us." Blue said. "If you and Regina want to know the sex, I can tell you a lot faster and without all the fancy medical tests and equipment."

"I will tell her."

"Are you ready to go back out into the diner?"

"Yeah, thanks again Blue."

Blue walked Emma back into the diner where her salad and root beer were waiting. Helen brought her grilled cheese over."


	31. Chapter 31

This is it, the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with my story, and for all the great comments. Love you all.

 

CHAPTER 31

The late September sun descended in the afternoon sky. Brilliant rays of red and orange streaked across the still cloudless sky. The hectic preparations were finished. The town survived the craziness of the summer. The curse was defeated. Love prevailed to come down to this moment. Large televisions were set up so that everyone in the back could see and hear the ceremony.

Leroy, dressed in a dark grey Tux stood at the entrance of the park. The music started. He spoke into his radio. "Dorothy, go." He said and started the stopwatch. "Ashley go." He said and watched the seconds tick away. "Aurora go." His eyes scanned the list in his hand, "Belle go." He checked the time and list again. "Zolena, go." Thirty seconds later he said, "Ashley go." He counted the seconds then spoke again. "Henry your turn." Then after thirty seconds he said, "Okay David." 

Dorothy and Ashley met at the head of the aisle and walked down to the Gazebo. They seperated and stood off to the side. As they got to the gazebo, Aurora and Belle started down the aisle. They stood next to the first attendants. Zolena and Ruby walked down and took their places. Leroy watched the progress of the two brides. His head swivelled back and forth between the two as he judged the distances. He gave a discreet sign for David to slow down until Henry and Regina were the same distance from the park. At the right time he nodded to David that he could walk normally to get Regina and Emma at the aisle at the same time.

Henry kissed Regina's cheek and lifted her veil, then Emma's before he moved her veil. He placed Regina's hand in Emma's and went to take his place at the foot of the stairs. David and Snow each kissed Emma's cheek THEN Regina's before they walked to the gazebo to stand opposite Henry. Regina and Emma held hands and looked at each other as they waited for their music to start. They smiled at each other as the music changed to the tradition wedding march. They began their walk. Smiles from the town's people greeted them. When they reached the gazebo they handed their bouquets to Zolena and Ruby and walked up the stairs to where Archie waited. He smiled.

"Dearly beloved it gives me the greatest pleasure to officiate at the joining of these two loving hearts. Regina and Emma, do you come here today of your own free will?"

"We do." They answered together.

"Regina, do you have anything you would like to say to Emma?"

Regina pulled a folded paper from the hidden pocket of her dress. Emma, when you first walked into my life seven years ago, I found you to be infuriating, yet so incredibly endearing when you said that first little 'hi'. You touched me in a place that no one had touched in many years. A place that I thought I had under lock and key. My heart started beating again. I fought against those feelings and emotions that I thought had been walled off. You turned my world upside down. We fought so much that first year that it is a miracle we actually managed to become friends. But we did become friends and soon so much more followed. You and those fantastic green eyes wormed your way into my heart and touched my soul. I fell in love with you. You complete me Emma Swan. I love you Princess."

Emma's eyes filled with tear. She blinked several times. "Emma do you have anything you would like to say to Regina?" Archie asked.

Emma pulled her paper out of the hidden pocket. "Regina, when we first met, I was in awe of you. I felt like that I could drown in the liquid chocolate of your eyes and die a happy person. It is a wonder the town survived that first year. Then the time came when we fought on the same side. That felt good. Through curses, Hell beasts, Pan, curses, Trio of Terror, separations, another curse to get to this point. Seven years ago I spent my birthday alone. I made a wish on a cheap blue star candle that I put on a cupcake. I wished that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. No sooner had I blown out the candle there was a knock on my door. Henry came to my door searching for his birth mother. I brought him home to you and fought the urge to stay. I fought it long and hard, until I realized that he was right. When that first curse broke, I knew then that everything he said was true. I found my family. I found a home. Henry didn't just bring me back to beak a curse, he brought me home. Home to you. I fell in love with you during those arguments and fights. I was never one to believe in happy endings or true love. Somehow it snuck up on me. You complete me. I love you, your majesty."

Regina wiped her eyes.

"Who brings these women to this union?" Archie asked.

Henry, Snow and David stepped up and said, "We do."

"I have to ask this question. Is there anyone who thinks this marriage should not take place? If you do keep it to yourself as this marriage will happen today."

Everyone laughed.

Ruby and Zolena handed the wedding rings to Emma and Regina. "Please join hands. Regina Mills do you take Emma Swan as your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honor and protect her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Regina answered.

"Emma Swan do you take Regina Mills as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and protect her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Emma said.

"Regina take Emma's left hand and repeat after me. I Regina Mills, promise from this day forward,"

"I Regina Mills, promise from this day forward,"

"to love you for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do us part." Archie said.

"To love you for better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness and health until death do us part." Regina repeated as she slipped the ring on Emma's finger.

"Emma take Regina's left hand and repeat after me. I Emma Swan promise from this day forward,"

"I Emma Swan, promise from this day forward,"

"to love you for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness or in health until death do us part."

"to love you for better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness or in health until death do us part." Emma repeated as she slipped the ring on Regina's finger.

"Regina and Emma have pledged themselves, their love and lives to each other in front of their family and friends as witnesses. So it gives me the greatest pleasure to say, by the power given me by the town of Storybrooke, I declare them married. You may now kiss your bride." He finished.

The crowd applauded and whistled as they kissed.

"We did it." Emma whispered when they separated.

"We did it together." Regina said as they turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present the brides, Regina and Emma Swan Mills." Archie said and stepped away from them. They kissed again before walking down the stairs to the ground where Ruby and Zolena handed them their bouquets. Hand in hand they walked down the aisle as people blew bubbles they were given instead of confetti.

They walked directly to the table where they signed the official papers with Zolena and Ruby. They and their attendants formed the receiving line while the fairies changed the park over for the dinner. Photographers roamed taking picture after picture of them.

The receiving line seemed endless. Emma felt like she had shaken the hand of every resident of Storybrooke. Some she suspected more than once. Her stomach started to rumble. She heard Regina laugh next to her.

"Buck up princess it is almost over. Then we can eat." Regina whispered in her ear.

After almost an hour the line ended. They made their way to the head table and sat down. No sooner had their food been placed in front of them, someone started to tap their silverware against a glass. More and more people took up the act. Regina leaned over and kissed Emma. This quieted everyone down. Ruby and Zolena both stood up, holding their glasses up. The guests all picked up their glasses and stood.

Ruby spoke first. "Regina I have known you for more years that I care to count. Emma you have been my friend for seven years. When you first came to town, you both set off some serious sparks. I had serious doubts as to whether those sparks would ignite fires in the town." The guests laughed. "Everyone here is happy you both stopped fighting those feeling and admitted your love for each other. I know the fire department appreciates it." They laughed again. "To Regina and Emma, may you always be as happy and in love as you are right this minute." She raised her glass in salute. Emma took a small sip and smiled at the sweet taste of the sparkling champagne.

"I have only known Regina and Emma for a couple years. In that time we have gone from enemies to friends and finally to family. Their love for each other and their families is out there for all to see. My wish for them is happiness, continued prosperity and love. Lots and lots of love. To Regina and Emma." She raised her glass. Before she sat down she spoke again. "If you all would bare with me for one more minute. I know you all want to see them kiss, but I can hear Emma's stomach rumbling from here. So please give them a chance to eat so the noise doesn't drown out the music later."

Emma felt her face heat with the blush and everyone laughed. Regina leaned over to whisper into Emma's ear. "That should guarantee you a chance to eat." Emma nodded. "You were right, princess, your dress is certainly a fantastic, kick ass, knock your socks off dress."

"So is yours, my queen. Did you notice that except for the color and the coat of arms they are identical?"

"I certainly did. Madame Stitch did an amazing job."

Emma was quiet as she ate a few bites of her dinner. "Gina does our being married mean that your coat of arms is now mine?"

"That is something we can decided on later princess."

"Wait a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"Well now that I have married the queen don't I get a fancier title?"

"What would you like your title to be?"

"King?" Emma joked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you are the wrong sex for that."

"If we were in the Enchanted Forest what would it be?"

"You would still keep princess, but you would also be known as the Queen's Consort. Your official title would be..."

"I would have an official title?"

"Yes for official functions you would be announced as "Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma Swan Mills, of the White Kingdom, Consort to her Majesty Queen Regina Mills."

"Damn that is a mouthful. I think I would rather just be known as your Emma."

"I like that one the best also." Regina answered.

Dinner was finished. Regina and Emma made their way around to spend time talking to their family and friends while the jukeboxes were programmed. Archie stood on the gazebo and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that the music is ready to go. The first dance belongs to the brides so if they will take their places on the dancefloor, we will begin." He moved the microphone out of the way and waited until they walked to the gazebo. "I am told that this is a very special song for both of them.

"I have thought about this all day." Regina said.

"Dancing? That is a good start. I have thought about a lot of other things I am looking forward to."

"I figured that dancing was several hours of foreplay before we can make our escape. Holding you in my arms and whispering in your ear what I plan to do later to watch you blush and know that everyone would know that I said something scandalous to you." Regina said softly and licked the ear that was resting close to her mouth. She felt Emma shiver in her arms as the music started.

With the opening bars, Emma looked at Regina. "Babe they are playing our song." She said as they moved around the gazebo. "This is the second wedding reception where we have danced to this song."

"I plan on dancing with you to this song for the rest of our lives."

"Good." Emma said and kissed Regina to the hoots and whistles from the crowd. Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder as she sang. "Like a river flows gently to the sea, darling so it goes, our love was meant to be. Take my heart, take my whole life to, cause I can't help falling in love with you."

They kissed again as the moon shone down on them.

 

THE END


End file.
